Nanny and the Professor & Ghost and Mrs Muir Cross
by RevSue
Summary: Nanny and the Everetts come to Schooner Bay for part of a year, meeting the Muirs and Captain Gregg.
1. Settling in to Schooner Bay

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

GAMM/NANNY CROSSOVER

September 1972

"Scruffy! Scruffy, come back here!" Jonathan and Candy yelled in unison as Scruffy tore down the beach, barking wildly at the big sheepdog frolicking in the waves.

Carolyn shook her head at the ferocious, somewhat misguided watchdog tendencies the little terrier exhibited, and followed her offspring towards the dogs. Three other children appeared by the sheepdog, shouting as well, and the figure of a woman joined them. Wondering idly who would be down on what Carolyn thought of as her private beach, she suddenly realized it had to be the Everett family who had come to Schooner Bay from California for a few months. Professor Harold Everett had been invited to teach for the fall term at the Schooner Bay College, and it was rumoured that the family planned to be in residence at least until Christmas. Claymore had been delighted to rent one of his summer cottages, since usually they were left vacant all winter, so the Everetts were housed next to Mr. Hampton. Both Jonathan and Candy had been anxiously awaiting the new family's arrival, since they would be new neighbours for the Muirs as well. Carolyn also had looked forward to meeting the newcomers, especially since she had been given the dubious pleasure of being the liaison between the PTA and Professor Everett, who had agreed to spend a portion of his time in Schooner Bay in both the grammar school and the high school promoting the higher study of mathematics.

As she drew closer, Carolyn studied the woman who was dressed in a dark blue cape and matching helmet-type hat and earnestly speaking. Then she realized with a start that it was the DOGS the stranger was addressing, not the children.

"Waldo, you behave now! We can all be friends, Scruffy. Waldo knows he is on your territory, but everyone needs a friend, as I'm sure you know." the woman was saying to the small animal. Scruffy sat in front of her, his head tilted to one side as if considering her words. The sheepdog sat, too, his tongue hanging out as he panted.

"How'd you know his name was Scruffy?" Jonathan asked, surprised.

"He couldn't be named anything else, could he now, Jonathan?" the woman smiled at Jonathan's astonishment at the use of his name, too. "Besides, he told Waldo his name, and I must confess, I just overheard it."

"Dogs don't talk." Candy said, slowly, as if testing the stranger's mood for an argument.

"They do to Nanny," the little girl said stubbornly.

"Or so she says," grinned the tallest boy. "And sometimes it seems as if she's right!" He shrugged off that strange phenomenon, and added, "I'm Hal Everett. This is my sister Prudence and my brother Butch. And Nanny."

"You call your mother Nanny?" Jonathan said.

"We don't have a mother." Prudence sighed.

"We don't have a father," returned Jonathan, in like manner.

Prudence gazed at Jonathan again, wide-eyed. Then she smiled and said rather shyly, "But we have a nanny, and she's MAGIC!"

"Prudence!" the woman remonstrated, but her smile took the sting out of the words.

"Gee! Well ... WE have a gh ..." Jonathan began, trying to top the little girl's comments.

"Jonathan!" Candy blurted, stopping him from saying anything more.

Then Carolyn was close enough to speak. "Hello! I'm Carolyn Muir, and these two rude youngsters belong to me." She held out her hand.

The other woman smiled warmly as she shook Carolyn's hand. "My name is Phoebe Figalilly, but generally everyone calls me Nanny. And Candy and Jonathan weren't really being rude. We just surprised them, and like all children, they have a healthy curiosity!"

"How did you know our names?" demanded Candy.

"Yeah, how? I bet Scruffy didn't tell you." Jonathan laughed.

"He probably did." Butch rolled his eyes. "Don't bother asking Nanny questions, cause she hardly ever answers. You'll see. Hey, if you're the Muirs, that means you live in the haunted house, right?"

"Oh, brother." Candy said, impatiently tossing her head. "That old story again?"

Hal snickered. "Everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Everyone SAYS there is at Gull Cottage! They say old Gregg is still hanging around! Just because you can't test them scientifically doesn't mean ghosts don't exist, DOES it, Nanny?" Butch cried.

"Look at the dogs!" Nanny changed the subject and drew the children's attention to the dogs. "They've become fast friends. Maybe that can be a lesson for us as well."

With an inward smile of amusement, Carolyn noted that Nanny hadn't answered Butch's question, proving the boy's claim about how she tended to treat questions. Then she looked at the dogs. Scruffy and Waldo were chasing each other around, in and out of the waves, tails wagging happily. The children all ran after them, laughing at the antics of both dogs. Carolyn smiled again at Nanny, whose face was alight with friendliness. She had noted the other woman's precise English accent, fresh peaches and cream complexion and silky fall of blonde hair only slightly darker than Carolyn's. She wondered how old Nanny was. She appeared to be a few years younger than Carolyn was herself, yet something in Nanny's blue eyes suggested a certain "wisdom of the ages" which for some reason reminded Carolyn of Captain Gregg.

"That COULD be the British influence, you know." Nanny said, softly. "We come from a very old race."

Astonished, Carolyn said, "Excuse me?" She hadn't spoken out loud, had she? "What do you mean?"

Nanny didn't answer. Instead, with another inscrutable smile focussed over Carolyn's shoulder, she looked back, then said, "Oh, here comes the Professor. Children!" Turning, Nanny urged her three to come along.

Carolyn wondered what had made Nanny think they had to leave, but just then she heard the faint sound of a car door coming from the direction of the rental cottages. Then the car came along Bay Road, stopping opposite the people on the beach. A tall, dark-haired man leaned out the window and called, "Nanny! Are you ready to go to Schooner Bay to shop?"

"We're coming, Professor!" Nanny called back. She smiled again at Carolyn. "Come and meet the Professor, Mrs. Muir. It will be nice for you to meet him informally when you will be doing so much together in the next few months."

"You ... you know that already?"

"Well, of course. After all, being on the PTA and living so close ... and being a fellow outsider to the town, it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Who else could they get to work with him? It only makes sense!"

"I suppose it does." Carolyn couldn't shake her confused state. She followed everyone up to the road. When the Professor realized she was coming too, he climbed out of the car. Carolyn caught her breath for a moment. He was incredibly handsome! Not that it mattered, of course! She was not interested in anyone ... was she?

Nanny introduced them, and the Professor's face relaxed into a wide smile. "Mrs. Muir! I'm delighted to meet you. I was given your name, of course, and told you are to be the liaison between the PTA and myself. I must say, I've never seen a lovelier liaison!" his eyes revealed his admiration.

Carolyn smiled back at him, "Flatterer! How could you possibly see anything more lovelier than Miss Figalilly here?" Both Nanny and the Professor were startled by that comment, she could tell, and for a moment she felt as if she had put her foot in it. But why?

Then the Professor recovered, gallantly agreeing with Carolyn's assessment. "I must be blind, you're quite right. Tell me, Mrs. Muir, with all this loveliness to look at," he grinned as he waved his hand at the sea before them, "how do you get any work done?"

Carolyn laughed. "It takes quite a bit of effort, some days!"

"I'm sure of it. I do hope we won't be keeping you away from it TOO much! Well, it was delightful to meet you. Perhaps we can get the crew together for a meal soon?"

"Actually, Martha, my housekeeper, was hoping you could come tomorrow night," Carolyn said. The Captain had thundered for a few hours when hearing of the pending invitation, and she almost expected to hear more thunder now. She knew he was near, she could sense him. But he made no protest. That, in itself, was most unusual!

"Delightful!" Nanny smiled first beyond Carolyn, then right at her. "I'm so looking forward to getting to know you all."

"I am, too." Carolyn agreed. "Tomorrow at 5:30? We live just over there." and she pointed to Gull Cottage.

"Perfect! Nanny's car is arriving at the train station on the 5:00 train, so we can get it home then walk up to your place."

"Your car?"

"Yes. The Professor felt that the cross-country drive would be too much for Arabella, but I really couldn't be here without a car of my own, now could I? So he kindly had her shipped." Nanny explained.

"Arabella?"

"Just wait until you see her," the Professor laughed. "And now we'd better get in to town before the stores close. Until tomorrow, Mrs. Muir." the Professor turned and called for the children to hurry up from the beach.

Jonathan, Candy and Scruffy remained down on the beach, playing in the waves. As Carolyn waved goodbye to the Everett family, she realized the Captain had materialized beside her.

"Goodbye to our peace and quiet for a while," he said thoughtfully, gazing after the departing car.

"You seem resigned and not especially angry about it. May I ask why you have changed your mind about them?" Carolyn queried.

"She's a rare beauty," he said, his mind obviously not on what Carolyn was saying.

"Isn't she a little young for you?" Carolyn winced at the slightly waspish tone in her voice. Shades of Vanessa!

"I'm about the same age as HE is ... And we were born the same century." was the Captain's lofty response.

"You were born in the last century, and I doubt HE was! And I was talking about HER."

"So was I, Mrs. Muir. So was I." And with those quiet words, the Captain disappeared.

Carolyn stared out over the ocean. What had the Captain meant by that? That ... Nanny had been born in the last century? Absurd! Oh, she had been so confused by the entire last half hour. The Everett children obviously believed Nanny talked with animals. Ridiculous. Yet ... Nanny herself, the look in her eyes which reminded Carolyn of Captain Gregg, the way she seemed to KNOW things ... Then Carolyn shook herself. Nanny had seemed very pleasant, and Carolyn truly hoped she would find a good friend in the other woman. Schooner Bay definitely had its pluses, but she missed having a real woman friend close by. A friend her own age, she amended, knowing that Martha was a true friend indeed.

The month of September seemed to fly by with the starting of school, helping the Everetts adjust to small town life on the other side of the continent from their home, celebrating Prudence's seventh birthday and, of course, Carolyn's writing. She still wrote articles, but her book of the Captain's Memoirs had just recently been released, and seemed to be doing very well, so she could relax a bit in terms of finances.

The two families seemed to fit very well together: Hal was the oldest by almost three years, then Candy, Butch and Jonathan were all a year apart, and Prudence was three years behind them. Martha and Carolyn thoroughly enjoyed getting together with Nanny and the Professor, and Carolyn found she had a great deal in common with the Professor. They became very good friends.

The Professor had mentioned that he really enjoyed golfing, and Carolyn had arranged for him to join the Golf and Country Club at Keystone. She had gone with him the first time, but since she didn't particularly enjoy the game at the best of times, and because the Captain made such a fuss about her going, Carolyn had begged off further games.

The Muirs heard all about "back home in California" and the Fowlers next door, then the Everetts were introduced to Mrs. Shoemaker at the Seafarer's Games on the twenty-fifth. Martha had already bustled off with Ed when Mrs. Shoemaker came up and insisted on being introduced to Nanny. Mrs. Shoemaker made a big thing of Nanny's accent and her background, and Nanny was as sweet and polite and non-committal as ever. As Mrs. Shoemaker left, even the Professor conceded that the woman was very much like Mrs. Fowler.

"Thank goodness we've moved away from Francine at LAST!" young Hal muttered. "Maybe I'll be out of that mess when I get back. It's so awful when a girl hangs around wanting to be saved all the time, wanting to have a guy making eyes at her ..."

"Awful." agreed Candy, nodding emphatically. "I know a girl like that. Better stay away from Penelope Hassenhammer while you're here."

"And hope Candy doesn't fall in love with you, 'cause she can be REAL dopey, like she was with Mark Helmore!" Jonathan snickered. Candy punched him in the arm, and they tussled a bit before Jonathan gasped in defeat, "But Candy's not like that any more! She grew up!"

Butch and Hal laughed.

Prudence eyed the bigger children, then suddenly said, "When I grow up, I want to marry Jonathan." Everyone stared at her. She tossed her head, and smiled at her horrified chosen groom. "By then, you'll be grown up, too."

The three grownups had moved on a little further by now, Carolyn smiling to herself at the memory of her son's face when Prudence had made her announcement.

"Madam, women are starting earlier and earlier to make their choices known." the Captain's voice came to her. Carolyn looked around quickly to see if anyone else was paying attention. The Professor was pointing out something to Nanny, and the Captain was watching the two intently.

"Are you here for the day, Captain?" Carolyn asked.

"Perhaps." Then he smiled. "Listen to the children -- they're talking about what it means to be grown up!"

"Nanny is really 108 years old. We found her passport that said she was born Apr. 18, 1864. She doesn't look it, and tried to hide it, of course, and make us think we were wrong, but ..." Butch said in a loud whisper.

"1864? That's impossible." Candy scoffed.

"Nanny says nothing is impossible." Butch said. "I saw the passport first. I know what I saw!"

"She'd be close to the Captain, then. When he was alive. He was born a long time ago, too" Jonathan said.

"But Nanny's real." Hal said.

"So's the Captain!" insisted Jonathan. "Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean he's not real!"

"Nanny's alive!" Butch said.

"Yeah, and your ghost ISN'T." said Hal.

There was no answer to that.

Then Prudence said, "Anyway, Nanny said that if she really WERE that old, she would probably not tell anyone, cause a lot of people would make a lot of fuss if she did, and Nanny doesn't like being fussed over."

"Just like Mom." said Candy.

Carolyn looked at the Captain. "A hundred and EIGHT? That can't be right!" And yet, the Captain HAD said something about being born in the same century. No, it couldn't be!

"I hardly think so. And yet ..."

"Oh, Captain, really ..." suddenly Carolyn realized that Nanny and the Professor were looking at her, and she broke off her words and tried to smile.

"Can we go off and watch the events by ourselves, Mom? We'll be careful, and won't fall off the pier." Candy begged.

"Yeah, Dad, can we go? Please, Nanny?"

"I suppose. Are you taking both dogs?" Carolyn asked, dubiously. "What if they get into another scrap?"

"Oh, Waldo and Scruffy are firm friends now, Mrs. Muir." Nanny smiled. "Waldo will listen to Scruffy. He had it on the best authority that it never pays to argue with a terrier, since they always insist on having the last word!"

"And Waldo told you that, I'm sure." the Professor grinned.

"Why, Professor, however did you know that?" Nanny looked at him, surprised at his insight.

"Oh ... just psychic." he smiled rather wickedly, then winked audaciously at Carolyn. Obviously he really didn't believe a word of it.

Carolyn laughed, and the three went on, Carolyn acutely conscious of the Captain at her side. It bothered her to realize that instead of having much of his attention focussed on her, as had been the norm for the last few years, he was watching Nanny. Tossing her head and telling herself she didn't care, Carolyn concentrated on the Professor, who was more than able and willing to pour soothing balm on her wounded feelings. He was such a nice man, she thoroughly enjoyed all the time she spent in his company. But still, in the back of her mind, she wondered why the Captain was not making his usual fuss about the Professor's obvious interest in her. Any time before when a man had come calling, the Captain had done his best to scuttle the relationship. Except when he had decided that she should marry Blair. THEN he had attempted to 'facilitate' a marriage against Carolyn's own desires! What could POSSIBLY be going on in Captain's Gregg's mind now?

After cheering on the contestants in the Games and playing some of the games in the arcade, the group decided to go back home. A day out in the open air was debilitating for all of them, no matter how in shape they felt they were! As they were sauntering back to the Muirs' station wagon, the Professor turned to Carolyn. "By the way, we finished your book last night, Mrs. Muir. Jonathan lent it to us. The one about Captain Gregg? Since we all wanted to read it, we've been reading it aloud at night. We ALL love it. And you write as though you knew him personally. You have a great gift." the Professor said.

"You do indeed! And you had a marvellous subject." Nanny added quickly. Again she seemed to be smiling warmly at someone else. Carolyn resisted the urge to turn to see if the Captain had materialized beside her.

"Yes." the Professor concurred. "He sounds like an incredible man. The true epitome of an able-bodied seaman! I was glad to hear the Master of Ceremonies give a brief history of him today. Imagine being acclaimed the Strongest Man in New England! Well, I suppose it was no wonder when he won these Seafarer's Games at the ripe old age of forty-plus ... and believe me, I KNOW how old that age feels! I DO wish I had had the opportunity to meet him in person. I'm so glad I met him through your book!"

"You DO sound like an astute man!" Somehow Carolyn had expected to hear the Captain's voice respond to the Professor's comments, and she wasn't disappointed. "You just might get your wish."

Carolyn threw him a startled glance, but he merely smiled, then disappeared again. Carolyn just couldn't figure out what the Captain's thoughts were, these days. She was not too pleased with his interest in Nanny, although she tried to talk herself out of feeling jealousy, reminding herself rather constantly of Vanessa. As for the Captain's seemingly easy dismissal of the Professor as a suitor for Carolyn, she wondered whether he just didn't care anymore, or whether having the Professor court Carolyn was not even a possibility in the Captain's mind!

As they walked through the town square, Nanny stopped at the foot of the statue of Captain Gregg. It had been erected just a few months before, and the Captain had been pleased to see he had been placed as if at the wheel of a ship. He was not quite so pleased with the fact that a telescope, sextant, harpoon, sword and book had been placed at his feet, grumbling that anyone might think he cluttered his deck with that sort of thing all the time.

Jonathan and Candy were eager to tell the story of the statue, and how originally it was supposed to be of a Captain Figg, who turned out to be "a real cowardly poltroon, just like the Captain said!"

"How come you keep quoting the Captain like he's real, Jonathan?" Butch asked. "Even Candy does it a little bit, but nothing like you!"

"No doubt he's been Jonathan's imaginary friend," the Professor smiled at him.

Jonathan opened his mouth to disagree, but caught Carolyn's eye and subsided rather mutinously.

Then Nanny spoke up, saying softly, "Captain Gregg's physical presence may be gone, but the thoughts and dreams of a strong man don't die with him. So his spirit lives on."

"That's what Mom said!" Candy exclaimed, and Carolyn's eyes flew to Nanny's. How had she known?

"See?" Jonathan challenged both Butch and Hal. "His spirit IS here!"

"But he isn't!" Hal folded his arms defiantly. "Except in this statue! Which is pretty neat, I must say." his conciliatory tone made Jonathan willing to give up the fight for now about the ghost of Captain Gregg.

"I think you're so brave to talk to a ghost and have him as a friend." Prudence looked adoringly at Jonathan, who shifted uncomfortably again.

Hal couldn't keep back a big grin as he informed Jonathan that now the younger boy knew JUST how he felt when Francine Fowler kept coming around and bugging him.

"Well, Prudence doesn't really bug me ..." Jonathan admitted, not wanting to hurt the little girl. She beamed up at him.

"She'd bug me. ANY girl would, who did that." Butch said. Carolyn heard a note in his voice, however, that made her think perhaps he was protesting too much. After all, no girl had ever fallen for HIM ... just Hal and Jonathan, it seemed!

"You know, I should like to meet Captain Gregg, sometime. I think his story is fascinating." Nanny said, dreamily staring up at the Captain's statue.

"Not possible, I'm afraid, Nanny!" the Professor grinned. "Even for you!"

"Now, Professor, you KNOW that nothing is impossible! Not if you have enough faith." Nanny said serenely.

"Or love!" piped up Prudence.

Nothing impossible with enough faith and love, thought Carolyn. She hoped that was true. She sincerely hoped it was true!

October 1972

Carolyn and Nanny became very good friends, as did the children. Soon all of the Everetts were quite at home in Gull Cottage, and the Muirs thought nothing of running down the road past Mr. Hampton's house to the cottage Professor Everett had rented. Carolyn had, of course, cautioned the children to avoid speaking of the Captain to the others, but she couldn't stop the school children from regaling the newcomers with tales of the haunted house. Nanny had occasionally mentioned to a non-committal Carolyn that she so wished she could meet the Captain, and she often spent her time in Gull Cottage staring dreamily at the portrait over the fireplace.

One morning, Nanny stopped by Gull Cottage to talk with Martha about arranging Hallowe'en costumes for the children. They had decided to go as a fierce band of pirates, who had captured a child. Prudence was the only one who had no interest in being a pirate, so the others thought it would be fun if they dressed her in the finery of a by-gone age, then put her in ropes and pretend she had been kidnapped. Prudence had agreed, as long as Jonathan was the one to be in charge of her. Hal had just rolled his eyes, then grinned at Jonathan. "Now you know how I feel about Francine."

"Well," Jonathan had eyed the little girl gazing trustfully up at him, "I guess I don't mind too much."

Carolyn had gone in to Schooner Bay to get some groceries, then she was meeting the Professor for lunch at Norrie's. Nanny sat at the kitchen table while Martha bustled about making a pot of tea.

"Being here in Schooner Bay has been wonderful for the Professor's children. They fit in so well with Jonathan and Candy, and it is good for them to experience something different. They have never lived so close to the ocean before. Where I come from, it was much like this. A small village by the sea ..." Nanny's voice grew wistful as she thought back. "Silly, but even after all these years, I still miss all the little shops ... especially the one where we'd get chocolate biscuits. However," she tried to shake the mood off, "one's home is where the heart is, isn't it? This is my family right now. And my job is to make it home for them, wherever the physical building is. But oh, those chocolate biscuits!" She sighed briefly, then smiled and thanked Martha who handed her a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table with her. When she spoke of her childhood, it seemed as if it had happened decades ago, yet Nanny couldn't be much more than 30, Martha thought briefly.

"So you miss the cookies more than the people?" Martha asked dryly. Not for one second would she believe that Nanny cared more for food than loved ones. And Nanny had as good as said she loved the Everetts!

Nanny shrugged a little and sipped, saying nothing. Martha studied the attractive younger woman for a moment. Nanny reminded her slightly of Mrs. Muir, but she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because both were rather private people, keeping their deepest thoughts to themselves. Perhaps the resemblance lay in both of the women being interested in men who seemingly reciprocated their interest, but for one reason or another couldn't or wouldn't act on it. She decided to do a little digging. Slyly, she said, "The Professor is certainly a handsome, forceful man, isn't he? I was there when Mrs. Shoemaker accosted him about living in that small house with you, and did he really think three children were chaperone enough? He soon put her straight!"

Nanny laughed. "She has only one child, so I suppose she may not realize that children are EXCELLENT chaperones! Besides, the Professor has never thought of me in that way!"

"He's a man, isn't he? All men are alike, believe ME! But I must say, I think he's very nice, and you are in a rather enviable position. Of course, you're the right age, too, something I'm not. He's quite eligible, I'd say!"

Nanny's expression was bemused as she studied Martha. "My aunt Agatha said much the same thing about it, if I recall. I thought it amusing then, and I ..."

"Don't say it!" Martha put up her hand. "I know, you think it amusing now! Interesting that your aunt thought like me. He IS handsome and eligible, and I've seen how he looks at you."

Nanny blushed. "Martha, he doesn't see me as anything but a Nanny, and that's how it should be!" she protested. "Now," she continued, brightly, changing the subject, "tell me all about your cherry pie. I've heard it has done wonders for your romance with Mr. Peavey!"

It was Martha's turn to change colour. "That ridiculous man can't keep his mouth shut, can he? Imagine ... a beau at MY age!"

"He really loves you, Martha, but he still thinks he has all the time in the world to get married. He doesn't want to rush into anything that might seem rash."

"Hmmph. I'll have to rash him ..." Martha muttered, not realizing Nanny had skilfully maneuvered the conversation away from herself. She got up to fetch more tea.

Nanny looked up suddenly. "It's in the alcove."

"What is?" Martha turned to her in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Just then the Captain appeared in the kitchen. "Martha, Jonathan had my sextant last and ... ah, forgive my intrusion. I did not realize you were occupied ..."

Nanny looked down at her cup as if studying the contents, a little smile curling her lips. Martha looked from the Captain to Nanny with a puzzled expression. Nanny couldn't see him, could she? The Captain prompted Martha quietly for the sextant, and she shrugged.

"Jonathan was showing me the Captain's sextant the other day. It's a fine instrument. He left it in the alcove, so perhaps you should fetch it and put it in its place." Nanny spoke quickly, looking at Martha. "Well, I must be off. Thank you for the tea, Martha."

"Any time!" Martha showed her to the door, then stood in the living room doorway and watched the Captain pick up his sextant from the chair in the alcove. "You know, Captain, I'm wondering if Mrs. Muir is right. Nanny does seem to have special powers!"

"Hmm." he was non-committal. "If you will excuse me, Martha, now that I have found what I have been searching for ..." and he disappeared.

"Well, I AM wondering!" Martha muttered as she went back to the kitchen. "About a lot of things. Not that anyone else seems inclined to be curious!"

As Nanny left the gate of Gull Cottage, she paused for a moment, then said quietly, "Good morning, Captain Gregg."

"Miss Figalilly," he acknowledged, appearing at her side.

"Please, call me Phoebe. So few people do."

"I would be honoured, Phoebe."

"I will be walking on the beach after lunch ... if you would care to join me." Nanny shot a quick glance at him, and smiled slowly.

"It would be my pleasure." he gave a little bow. "Until later."

Carolyn tried to ignore the thrill that ran over her at the touch of the Professor's hand on her back as he directed her to a booth at Norrie's. His touch put her on alert. What was she thinking? She was acting as if she were starved for physical love -- the love between men and women. This was ridiculous. She was here merely as the Professor's friend, and she wanted to keep it that way!

After they had ordered, the Professor said quietly, "I'm so glad you and Nanny have become such good friends. To tell the truth, I've been afraid that she will be leaving us soon. She appears to be friendly with everyone, but has no real CLOSE friends her age."

"People could probably say the same about me." Carolyn sipped at her coffee. She hesitated briefly, thinking it was none of her business, but decided to ask anyway. "What about dating? Nanny, I mean."

"She hasn't ... well, once she went out a couple of times with a colleague of mine. That was the strangest thing. I could have sworn she was serious about him and vice versa, but next thing I knew, he was off marrying his other sweetheart -- they'd been estranged for almost a year. How about you? Do you date?"

Carolyn hesitated. "I have ... a few times." she finally said, vaguely.

The Professor leaned closer. "But no one ... significant ... in the picture? Right now, I mean?"

Forcing a laugh, Carolyn looked away for a moment, then back. "How did we get off the topic of Nanny? And why just ME? How about you? I've heard you're considered somewhat of a Casanova!"

"I hardly think my reputation is that bad, Mrs. Muir!" He leaned back. "Very well, I must admit you're right. I really wanted to talk about Nanny. You know, she's engaged."

"What? And she still came across the country with you?"

"Well, I THINK she's engaged. Sort of. But they've postponed it for a while. I found out almost a year ago now."

"I think you've lost me. What do you mean?"

"I tried asking for the details, but, well, have you ever tried to ask Nanny ANYTHING and gotten a serious answer?"

"Oh, Professor Everett!" Carolyn laughed. "Yet after a year you still remember hearing about this mythical man?"

"He was no myth! I didn't just hear about him. I met him. We all did. To be honest, I've never forgotten him. He came asking ME for Nanny's hand in marriage, saying I was like her father in this country. Her FATHER!" Carolyn had to smile at the Professor's ire. "Then he said their marriage was fore-ordained. Predestined. Written in the stars!"

"Sounds poetic." Carolyn said, carefully.

"I simply tried, as any decent human being would, to make sure he would take care of her properly."

"In other words, you acted like her father." Carolyn couldn't resist the jibe.

"No! The man was impossible! He was putting words in my mouth, answering questions before I even figured out what I wanted to ask! And when I tried to ask about his home, the security he offered for a rainy day, and he only replied that his heart would be her home, his undying devotion her security, and he promised her a thousand umbrellas for a rainy day!" the Professor sounded disgusted.

"That's very romantic, I think." Carolyn said, softly. "And you remembered it."

"Rubbish." was his short answer, making her think of the Captain.

"You know, Professor, it sounds to ME as if you are still jealous of the man."

"Jealous! Me?"

Now he REALLY sounded like the Captain, thought Carolyn. Why was it so many men hated to have a woman think he might have emotions and feelings for another? Yet as far as Carolyn was concerned, Nanny and the Professor would be a good match! "But she didn't marry him?"

"No. Fortunately her parents sent her a note saying that she was to make up her own mind."

"And she chose to stay with you rather than be married and have her own family."

"We ARE her family!" Then he stopped for a moment and looked thoughtful. "She DID give up rather a lot for us, didn't she?"

"Yet the marriage was only postponed? Or cancelled?"

"I don't know." Now the Professor looked grim. "I should find out, I suppose."

"Tell him to mind his own blasted business! Phoebe knows perfectly well what she is doing!" the Captain interrupted their tete-a-tete with a blistering comment that made Carolyn jump.

She shot him a glare, then said hesitantly to the Professor, "I'd think twice about interfering, myself." She twisted her coffee cup and found herself wondering why the Captain was so quick to jump to Nanny's defence. When had he started referring to her as Phoebe? And how did he know what Nanny was thinking, anyway? Had he shown himself to her? Had Nanny gotten her wish to meet the Captain?

Carolyn got the answer to one of her questions that very afternoon.

"I'm so glad you agreed to meet me, Captain Gregg." Nanny said, before turning to see the spirit who had materialized behind her.

"The pleasure is all mine, Phoebe," he returned gallantly.

The two smiled at each other in perfect agreement. What need of small talk between them? It was as though they knew each other, and had always known each other.

"It is my understanding that you are betrothed, Phoebe, and have been since your birth." the Captain said, revealing his knowledge of her people. "Yet you have been with the Everetts for a number of years. That is longer than usual, might I assume?"

"That's right."

"So we both know what it is like to genuinely love the one to whom we are betrothed, then suddenly meet the one we know has been destined for us and realize that love has many different aspects."

Nanny bent her head in agreement. She did not ask about the Captain's betrothed, it was not necessary. She knew he had met Carolyn Muir long after his death, and was now faced with a dilemma even worse than her own with the Professor. Were there a master plan for everyone's destiny written in stone, the Professor and Mrs. Muir logically should marry and live happily ever after. She herself would move on to another family. The Captain ... the Captain would remain alone in Gull Cottage. He had lived his life, and reasonably could not expect any more.

She found that, not surprisingly, she did not want to talk of herself or the situations in which both she and the Captain found themselves. It was too painful. Instead, Nanny encouraged him to tell her about his travels as the Captain of a ship. He complied willingly, striding along by her side. His subtly accented voice was smooth and rich, quiet and sensual. It drew her in, held her in a sort of spell, turned her inside out with nameless longings. Perhaps, instead of being a nanny, she was destined to remain with him? However, his descriptions of some of his voyages made her ache with wanderlust. She longed to travel again. Yet she was happy working for Professor Everett! She loved him ... THEM. She loved the children. She ADMIRED him. But he needed a proper wife, not just a nanny. Perhaps Mrs. Muir was the one. The children all got on well together. As a writer, there would be no problem job-wise with the Muirs relocating to the west coast ...

Then a pause in the Captain's soft murmur drew her attention back to him. "My dear woman, I do think you are mistaken."

For a moment she was still, then her lips tightened. "I can't be, can I? You understand that I ..."

"Yes, yes, I understand THAT. You are who you were born to be," he said impatiently. "But, Phoebe, you have failed to take ME into account when it comes to Mrs. Muir. And do let me say that there is a very strong possibility I might be forced to challenge your Professor at some point in the future. That information is just between us, of course."

"I won't say a word." Nanny wasn't even sure what he meant, a most unusual occurrence for her. Challenge the Professor for Mrs. Muir? Surely he didn't mean for herself?

"I did not for one moment think you would. You are a true lady, my dear." He smiled at her, and she felt a strange warmth rush over her, one she had not felt for a long time with any man other than the Professor and most definitely one she should not even be feeling for HIM! She could not help but think it was a very pleasant feeling indeed.

"You might want to check in on them, Captain Gregg." Nanny said softly. He stared at her, puzzled. She looked out over the ocean, then back to him. "I would appreciate it."

"Very well. For you." and he disappeared.

Seconds later, he was back. "How did you know?"

She merely looked at him inquiringly, as if to say she quite understood his forgetfulness. The Captain grinned reluctantly at her. "I did what I could."

"Thank you."

Nothing more was said about the discussion between the Professor and Mrs. Muir, nor what the Captain had accomplished on his brief mission. The time for confidences was passed, and neither felt the need to continue their conversation in the same vein. Instead, as the Captain and Nanny made their way back to Gull Cottage, they spoke of the sea and the weather, avoiding all things too personal to continue.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Captain Gregg," Nanny smiled up at him as she stopped at the gate. "I thoroughly enjoyed the visit."

"No more than I, my dear," he smiled gallantly back at her. The wind blew a lock of her hair across her face, and he gently reached up and tugged it. "You are most enchanting." Then he winked audaciously at her.

Nanny laughed and shook her head, "You are a devil, sir!"

"I trust you are joking." was his smug reply. "Until the next time we meet ..."

"Mrs. Muir! Mrs. Muir!" Martha hurried into Carolyn's bedroom without stopping to knock, calling her name in a hoarse whisper. "Quick ... take a look outside! I didn't even know she could SEE the Captain!"

Carolyn got up and obediently peered out the window, only to see Nanny and the Captain talking at the gate to Gull Cottage. They were standing very close together, and Nanny was smiling up at him. It was obvious the two already meant a great deal to one another. When the Captain's hand reached up and gently tugged a lock of Nanny's hair which hung over her shoulder, Carolyn's throat closed and she shut her eyes for a moment as she struggled to keep her emotions from exploding. How was it possible for the Captain to TOUCH Nanny? In the four years the Muirs had been at Gull Cottage, the Captain had only brushed by Carolyn a handful of times. Their relationship consisted of words and looks, not physical touches. She had thought that, since he was a spirit and therefore an illusion, touches were not possible. Yet here he was, touching Nanny! Carolyn liked Nanny, but she LOVED the Captain, and it hurt her horribly to be a witness to this scene.

November 1972

On November 12th, there was a combined birthday party to celebrate Jonathan's tenth birthday on November 6 and Candy's twelfth on November 9. The children were there for lunch and the afternoon, then Martha, Carolyn and Nanny thankfully waved them off. The Everetts stayed for supper after the others had gone. Carolyn realized anew how very much she liked Nanny AND the Professor, but she didn't miss the fact that the Captain materialized near Nanny in a secluded spot and spoke with her for a moment, causing a lovely smile to break out over the other woman's face.

After everyone had left and the children were in bed, Carolyn entered her room and stopped short at the sight of the Captain looking out the open French doors.

"It's rather chilly in here, Captain," she commented, her voice echoing the cold.

"So it seems. And not just from the windows." He waved his hand and the windows shut. After a moment, he continued, "Do let me say that I am glad to see that you obviously enjoy the Professor's company, Mrs. Muir. It goes without saying that he enjoys yours." The Captain did not look at Carolyn as he spoke. His telescope occupied most of his attention, or so it seemed, although Carolyn wondered what he could possibly see since it was dark outside with no moon.

She felt like stamping her foot. "I don't want to talk about the Professor right now, Captain. I'd like some answers about you and Nanny!" Even as she spoke, Carolyn realized how petty she was sounding, and she deliberately tried to make herself calm down.

"Why do you link us together? You know I am not of this world." the Captain said mildly. "What makes you think she even knows I exist?"

"She knows you are here, you have talked with her!" Carolyn insisted. "Captain, you have ... I saw you touching her, and I saw you talking with her tonight!"

The Captain merely looked bored. "Mrs. Muir, I fear you are allowing your imagination to run away with you again. As a writer, I should think you would know that there is more than one way to make magic. Now, leaving Phoebe and I out of the equation because our relationship is of little importance, I do believe you can appreciate that I am correct when it comes to dealing with the Professor's emotions for you, and yours for him. You make a lovely couple, my dear, I must say. I heartily approve."

Carolyn eyed him skeptically. No thunderbolts? No jealous fits of rage? WHAT was happening in Schooner Bay? Had the advent of Nanny and the Professor changed everything? The Captain APPROVED of her seeing a real, live man? He thought she and the Professor made a lovely couple? Just what did he have up his sleeve, anyway? SOMETHING was amiss!

"Do you doubt me?" he asked arrogantly, seeing her look.

"On the contrary. There is not a doubt in my mind."

"What do you mean?" his voice showed his puzzlement and incomprehension.

"I am certain of it."

"Madam?" he questioned yet again.

"I DEFINITELY do not believe you!"

"Mrs. Muir!" the Captain exclaimed.

Carolyn had had enough of his evasive tactics. She realized that the Professor certainly never goaded her like this, and before she could analyse all her emotions, she picked up the phone and called him. "Professor Everett? Oh, Hal. You sound a lot like your father! It's Carolyn Muir. I was wondering ..."

"Hi, Mrs. Muir. Nanny said to tell you that Dad has hidden depths, too, whatever that means!" the boy sounded a little disgusted. "But she's putting Prudence to bed, and Dad and Butch are out looking at the stars from the point. I can have Dad call you back if you like."

"No, that's all right." Carolyn paused a moment, wondering again how Nanny could have known that she might phone and what she would want. Not wanting the Captain to know she was calling to speak to the Professor, she said, "Could you ask Nanny to call me sometime?"

"Sure, Mrs. Muir. Bye." and Hal was gone.

The Captain bowed and vanished. Putting down the phone, Carolyn wrapped herself in a shawl and stepped out onto the balcony to stand by the railing, her eyes on the gently-rolling ocean waves. What was it about Nanny? She seemed to have special powers ... they reminded Carolyn a little of the Captain. When had the Captain first shown himself to the other woman? Was Nanny a ghost, too? No, that was ridiculous. She was quite obviously human. She just seemed to, well, to KNOW more than most people. Maybe she was a true psychic, unlike Madam Tibaldi! At any rate, the Captain certainly seemed taken by her. Carolyn pulled the shawl around herself more closely and stepped back to lean against the ship's wheel. The Captain seemed to be pushing Carolyn into the Professor's arms, much the way he had attempted to 'facilitate' Blair's courtship a few years ago. Was he subtly trying to get her out of Gull Cottage? Did he want Nanny to move in, instead? If Carolyn were to marry the Professor, Nanny would no longer be needed in the Everett household. The children all got along very well together. Carolyn could do her writing anywhere, she supposed, even California. It sounded ideal.

Sighing, Carolyn realized the wind was picking up and the clouds were beginning to gather on the horizon. It looked as if a change in the lovely weather was in the wind. She hoped it didn't herald a major change in her life as well. Shaking off her pensive mood, Carolyn retreated inside and went to say good night to the children.

"Mrs. Muir? I'm sorry I didn't return your call last night, but I thought you needed to do some thinking. And to be honest, I'm beginning to feel a little under the weather. The wind, you know."

The children had gone off to school, and Nanny had just phoned.

Carolyn looked out at the stormy sea and agreed. "The wind is coming up. I do hope you're feeling better, Nanny."

"Well, you know how things are ... I'm afraid that ..." Nanny broke off and coughed.

"I was going to ask if I could come down for tea, but ..."

"No, please, come!" Nanny broke in. "I've got some muffins in the oven, and I'd love the company. November is such a bleak month, isn't it? And today, especially ... "

"If you're sure ..." Carolyn hesitated.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Nanny said brightly, and hung up.

In no time, Carolyn was ensconced in the kitchen of the little cottage down the road. The muffins smelled delicious, and she waited as Nanny put out plates, knives and the butter. Nanny appeared more flustered than Carolyn had ever seen her, dropping a knife once and almost burning her hand on the burner when she put the kettle on.

"Even BEFORE I read my horoscope, I knew things were topsy-turvy today! Not just the change in the wind, but Mars is passing though Aquarius again and throwing everything into a tizzy. If the signs are to be believed, I am to have no control over my destiny for the next several days! The last time my stars were in this position, Chumley Fenshaw arrived to marry me! We have been betrothed since I was born, you see. It is a contract arranged by our parents, but I really wasn't expecting him last year. Nor any year in the near future! So I know everything is at sixs and sevens. You should beware, too."

"I am not contemplating marriage." Carolyn didn't even want to ask about the marriage contract. This must have been the fiancé the Professor had mentioned.

"Most often, I've found, the question simply comes right out of the blue."

"I'll watch out for the blue, then." Carolyn had to laugh.

"That's what the professor said!" was Nanny's response as she busied herself making the tea.

"Oh? Is he contemplating marriage?" Carolyn tried to sound casual.

"He SAYS he isn't, but one never knows, does one?" Nanny's voice sounded a little strained. "It would be for the best, I do think. The children need a mother, don't you agree?"

"I think YOU are wonderful with them, Nanny." Carolyn said, softly.

Nanny sat down abruptly in her chair, and stared at Carolyn. "Mrs. Muir, you ..."

"Please, call me Carolyn."

"Thank you. It's a lovely name. Carolyn, you must realize, it's, well, different for me ..."

"Because of your fiancé? Nanny, that's what engagements are for, aren't they? To see if you are really suited to one another?"

Nanny looked away, "Sometimes one can be suited, and yet not love ..." she shook herself. "Look at me! I was trying to cheer you up, and reassure you, and I've just been making things worse! It's the wrong day to be doing this! I should have known!" At that moment, she sneezed. "Oh! Oh, dear! NOW what has the wind done?"

"I beg your pardon?" Carolyn looked at Nanny, bewildered. The other woman suddenly seemed to shrink in her chair, her face flushed and her eyes glittering. "Nanny, you're sick!"

"It's nothing, Carolyn," Nanny waved her hand feebly. "It's a Figalilly ailment, I'm afraid. The north wind is blowing from the south ... achoo! And today of all days!"

Carolyn stood up. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thank you. I can manage. You will have enough to deal with at Gull Cottage with this wind!"

"I don't understand."

"The Captain ... achoo! ... the ghost ship ... achoo! ACHOO! Oh dear, excuse me, please." Nanny stood poised to leave the room. "I'm truly sorry our visit ended like ... achoo!"

"I can see myself out." Carolyn said quickly. "You take care of yourself! I'll call later to see how you are."

"Thank you, Carolyn ..."

On her way home, Carolyn's eyes scanned the stormy horizon of the sea. The ghost ship, the one which blew in and took away the Captain's powers for a time, was back? Would Nanny really know if it was? The significance of the date was not lost on Carolyn either. How strange that the ghost ship should come on the 103rd anniversary of the Captain's death! And what had Nanny meant by the north wind blowing from the south and causing her to get sick? Carolyn hurried upstairs to her room as soon as she was in Gull Cottage, but there was no sign of Captain Gregg. He wasn't in the attic nor on the widow's walk. She hoped that the fact that she couldn't find him anywhere, and that Nanny had mentioned the ghost ship, had no connection to this being November 13. She was just glad it was a Monday, not a Friday!

The Captain did not appear for the rest of the day. At the supper table, Jonathan casually announced that the Captain wasn't feeling that great. Carolyn looked up in surprise.

"He said he'd be better when the wind changed, and that the blasted wind had better change soon. He was real mad," Jonathan said.

"I didn't think the Captain could get sick!" Candy said. "Is he throwing up?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Not THAT kind of sick, silly. He's just weak. He's lying down."

"Lying down?" Martha stared at him. "Captain Gregg?"

"Yeah. He said he didn't want to be disturbed."

"Maybe you should check on him, Mrs. Muir," Martha said.

"Jonathan said he didn't want to be disturbed!" Candy said, before Carolyn could shake her head. "Hurry up and finish, Jonathan! Hal and Butch and Prudence are coming over for a bit. Nanny's not feeling good either. Mom, can they come for Thanksgiving so Nanny doesn't have to worry about cooking?"

"That's still ten days away, but it's fine as far as I'm concerned. Still, it's really up to Martha. She's the one who has to do the work."

"I'd be happy to have the Everett family come. You know I enjoy cooking for a large crew. And those boys and the Professor are real good eaters!"

"We'll all help!" Candy assured them.

"Help eat?" chuckled Martha.

Candy rolled her eyes, and ignored the grownups. "Come on, Jonathan! I hear them at the gate." and the children ran out.

"I hope Nanny isn't feeling too poorly," Martha sounded worried. "I wonder if it's the same thing the Captain has?"

Carolyn forced a laugh. "Hardly. He's a spirit, remember? He says he was never been sick a day in his life."

"Well, SOMETHING seems to have caused it. Does he ever drink?"

"Just his special Madeira, as far as I know."

Martha raised her eyebrows. "Madeira? So THAT'S where the Madeira goes! I didn't peg him for a closet drinker."

"Don't be silly." Carolyn was sorry she had mentioned this. "He wouldn't really be drunk. We only share a glass once a week."

"You share a glass?"

"I mean, we each have a glass, and ..." Carolyn became flustered under Martha's speculative gaze.

"That's what you've been doing all this time on Tuesday afternoons? Drinking?"

"It's not like that, Martha! We talk, we visit, we ..."

"Drink."

"It's only one glass!" Carolyn protested. Then she saw the twinkle in Martha's eyes. "Oh, you!"

Martha chuckled. Then she said, "You know, for all the Captain seems so self-sufficient, I'd say he needed someone like you to come along."

"ME?" Carolyn dropped her spoon.

"You. He needed a woman."

Picking up her spoon and licking the ice cream off the handle, Carolyn assiduously applied herself to the treat. "Note the past tense that you used, Martha. Needed. He no longer has needs, remember?"

"Hmm, so he'd like us to believe. He certainly projects strength and virility, doesn't he? No need to worry about a thing with him around. I actually feel safe here in Gull Cottage, for all its isolation. Our Captain's quite a man for an old goat. You know, now that I think about it, maybe Nanny is the one for him. After all, if you married the Professor, she wouldn't be needed for his children anymore ..."

Carolyn dropped her spoon again. "MARTHA! What makes you even THINK I might be marrying the Professor?"

Shrugging, Martha offered a sly, "Scuttlebutt. And I still think the Captain needs a woman," and she began clearing the table.

Carolyn fled upstairs before hearing any more such nonsense. She dismissed any thought of the Professor, but couldn't get Martha's image of the Captain's strength and virility out of her mind. She was willing to admit, if only to herself, that she had wondered what it would feel like to be held in his arms, sheltered and protected. But the thought of him in need of a woman put images in her head that had nothing to do with protection and brought up a few buried needs of her own. And the thought of that woman being Nanny sent a pang deep through her. Well, maybe scuttlebutt was right. Maybe she SHOULD start considering the Professor as potential husband material. Everyone seemed to be pushing her in that direction. It couldn't hurt to, well, test the waters, so to speak, could it? He had invited her out for dinner the next night, so it would be a good time to discover for herself whether or not she and the Professor were compatible in more ways than mere friendship!

Nanny sneezed again, then reassured Prudence. "I'll be over this in no time! No need to fret."

"But how can I help?" the little girl asked.

Nanny bent over the steam bath again, breathing in the moist air. She coughed a bit, then managed to croak, "Check to see if the wind is going to change."

"Okay." But Prudence didn't leave. Nanny peered up at her from under the towel she was holding over her head as a makeshift tent. Prudence smiled tentatively, "If the wind changes, you'll get your powers back? Like the Captain will?"

"The Captain?"

"Jonathan said the Captain has lost his powers until the wind changes. You both got sick at the same time. I thought the Dreaded Lurgy was just something you got."

Nanny's head went down again as she sneezed, and tried to think frantically through the fog in her brain. Oh dear. The ghost ship HAD blown in to harbour, and the Captain had lost his powers!

"Maybe you're twins or something." Prudence said. Then she frowned. "But you're not dead, ARE you, Nanny? You're not ever going to be dead."

"Prudence, I will be here for you as long as you need me," Nanny assured her. She coughed again, then realized the Professor was about to tap on her bedroom door. "Come in, Professor." she called huskily.

He entered, a concerned expression on his face. "Nanny, how are you feeling? Hal said you were sick."

"She has the Dreaded Lurgy again," Prudence said, wisely. "She's sick like the Captain, until the wind changes."

"Prudence ..." Nanny saw the confused look on the professor's face and spoke quickly, "the wind?"

"All right, Nanny, I'll go check and be right back. I want you to get your magic powers back right away!" and the girl was gone in a flash.

Butch crept into the room behind his father. "Is it really the Dreaded Lurgy again?" he asked. "Prudence said it was. Jonathan said the wind blew the ghost ship back into town, and now the Captain has no powers either."

"The Captain?" the Professor questioned, but again Nanny broke in.

"Oh, Butch, I'll be fine in no time, you'll see. No need to worry, Professor, I shan't let you down." She sneezed again and moaned a little as the pain in her throat grew. "Butch, could you help Prudence check the wind?" she whispered.

As soon as the boy was gone, Nanny looked up at the professor again. "I'm sorry, Professor, this is no time for me to be sick, I know, but it really IS just until the wind changes. Perhaps Carolyn can help you out."

"Carolyn?"

"You know she'd do anything for you," Nanny coughed again, then sneezed as if in emphasis.

"Carolyn Muir?"

"Come, now, Professor, you've been calling her Carolyn for days now. I've seen how you look at each other ..."

"Oh, really?" He sounded mildly interested now, and crouched down so he could look her in the eye. "And how is that, Nanny?"

"Professor, you know ..." her voice trailed away into coughing, and she tried to look away.

Grinning boyishly, the Professor put his hand on her chin and turned her to face him again. "How does she look at me, Nanny? The way I am looking at YOU right now?"

Nanny swallowed convulsively, her blue eyes huge in her face. The Professor was looking at her with a great deal of interest, a great deal of concern, and a touch of ... love?

"Nanny! Nanny! The wind is the same!" Prudence and Butch were back.

Nanny sneezed. The moment was over, and it should never have been allowed to happen in any case. Had she been well, it certainly would never have occurred.

The Professor stood up. "Come, Prudence, Butch, we'll leave Nanny to her privacy. I'm taking Carolyn out to dinner tonight, but I can cancel if ..."

"No, we'll be fine here, Professor." She tried to speak firmly.

After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. "Call the children if you need anything. Hal will have the number of the restaurant."

"Thank you." she whispered, and threw the towel back over her head, bending over the steam bath she had created. She knew the Professor was going to question the children about the Captain, but she knew, too, that he really wouldn't accept the answers. How could he? The Professor did not really believe the Captain existed. But she knew, and she thrilled to the knowledge. She sneezed again, and fervently hoped the Captain was faring better than she was. It should only be another day before the wind changed, surely just one more day ...

Carolyn liked Professor Harold Everett. She liked him immensely. He was very handsome, and he paid her many compliments as well. It was a rather heady experience. Last night he had taken her out for supper, and when he brought her home again after a wonderful evening, he had kissed her. He had whispered her name with a groan, looked deeply into her eyes, pulled her close, and kissed her. She was sure that the only hesitations in her heart came from a reluctance to admit the eagerness in her soul. The future could take of itself, she told herself, for once she was going to live for the moment! She had kissed him back, and it had been very pleasant indeed. Yet even as they kissed, part of her remained mindful of the fact that it was not thundering. Had the wind not changed yet? Was the ghost ship still in the harbour? Did the Captain not even CARE that she was kissing someone else? When Carolyn had snuggled into bed late last night, even while the Professor's kisses were still fresh on her lips, it was the Captain's face she thought about, the Captain's smile that warmed her, the Captain's confident hands she imagined holding her. The Captain, who had shown himself to Nanny, and had spoken to Carolyn of the other woman's beauty and strength of character. The Captain, who had seemingly turned Carolyn over to the Professor without a qualm, in spite of subtly declaring his love for her just two years before. Was he really as fickle as he seemed? Was SHE? Carolyn had not slept well.

It seemed as if the wind had changed in the early hours of the morning, and the ghost ship was gone. Jonathan had run up to check on the Captain before breakfast, and had announced that he was fine now. Candy wanted to phone to see if Nanny was all right, too, but Carolyn had assured her she could ask the Everett children on the school bus, which would be coming any minute. The children ran out the door, Martha at their heels with the lunch boxes they had forgotten. When the Captain appeared as Carolyn left the breakfast table, she couldn't look directly at him, concentrating instead on putting her dirty dishes in the sink.

"Should I apologize for my half of the human race, madam? For what happened last night?" he asked.

Carolyn looked at him then. "For what happened last night? What are you talking about?"

The women of his day would never have had to ask such an inane question. "The Professor! He took liberties, madam! Anyone could have been watching!"

She sighed and looked away. "But only YOU were watching, Captain. And he did not take anything that I was not willing to give."

The Captain's face darkened imperceptibly.

"Besides," Carolyn added, "I thought you approved of him. Of us."

"I did. I do. It's just ... Blast it, you took advantage of my momentary weakness! I did not expect that on my own doorstep!"

"I see." Carolyn looked out the window. Martha was picking up some of the children's toys before coming in. "I wonder how Nanny is today?" she mused, her mind only partially on what she was saying.

"She will be bursting with health, as usual, Madam. The wind has changed. She is fine."

"Is that an educated guess, Captain?" Carolyn's face reflected her troubled thoughts, and she spoke almost absent-mindedly.

"Madam, I do not choose to GUESS at something like this." his voice was haughty.

"Oh?" she both looked and sounded skeptical.

"On the contrary. I have elected to extrapolate from intuition."

Carolyn stared at him blankly for a moment, then she laughed. He eyed her lovely, smiling face with satisfaction, then disappeared as Martha returned.

After a delicious Thanksgiving supper, everyone withdrew to the living room while Martha cleaned up the kitchen. Nanny hung back to help, but Martha shooed her out. As she hesitated in the entryway at the partially open door to the living room, Nanny was joined by the Captain.

"They all look happy, do they not?" the Captain murmured.

Nanny nodded, her heart full. Carolyn and the Professor were engrossed in their conversation, heads bent close together on the sofa. The children were already in the midst of a wild game on the floor in front of the fireplace, having first moved the coffee table out of the way.

"And you, my dear Phoebe?" his voice was tender.

"This is what I have been hoping for," her voice was barely audible and she couldn't look at him.

"I, too," For a moment there was silence, then the Captain spoke forcefully, "so I am forced to wonder why in the blue blazes we are both feeling so glum!"

December 1972

The first Saturday of December always saw the town's Santa Claus parade, followed by decorating a huge Christmas tree in the town square then a Christmas party in the town hall. Claymore, knowing that as Santa he would be able to get out of doing the actual decorating since Santa ensconced himself in the hall to have his picture taken with children as they came to sit on his knee, was visibly disappointed when Ollie Wilkins from the general store was chosen at the town council meeting three days before.

"Santa is supposed to have SOME hair, you know," he had muttered rather ungraciously.

"True," Ed Peevey had conceded, glancing briefly but significantly at Claymore's own thinning pate. "But we won't need to use padding with Ollie."

"There is that." Claymore had brightened somewhat. "Well, then, I'll be an elf. Santa needs a helper, to organize the little horrors, er, children, to sit on his knee." Naturally the elf would be unable to remain outside in the cold, decorating a silly tree!

"Claymore ..." Norrie had begun, but Claymore had refused to listen.

Scowling as he overheard Ed mutter, "Scrooge would be more in character!", Claymore had continued with the business meeting. "I guess we need candy canes and oranges for the lucky ones who come to see Santa. Surely that's all that's necessary. Schooner Bay isn't made of money, you know. Maybe we could ask the parents to pay for the privilege of getting an audience with Santa. Along with the picture." Already calculating the number of children and whether or not he could convince Ollie to donate the candy and oranges free of charge, Claymore was beginning to think maybe he could make something on this Christmas party after all.

"I don't think so, Claymore." Norrie had said, Ed nodding agreement. Claymore had sighed, and revised his mental numbers. Norrie had added, "I'd say a couple of candy canes, and some of that hard candy, and maybe some chocolate."

"Oh, very well." Claymore had said, crossly. "Let's just get on with this planning!"

That first Saturday, as they entered the hall after finishing the tree, Carolyn, Nanny and the Professor watched as the children all raced up to the front where a line was forming to sit on Santa's knee. The crowd was tremendous this year, it seemed. The din in the large room was incredible. Carolyn wondered when she was going to be able to get home to the sanctuary of Gull Cottage.

"How can you stand the noise, madam?" the Captain appeared at her side, his distaste plain. "I could hear it from our home!"

Carolyn smiled rather weakly at him and shrugged.

"Here comes Claymore. WHAT has he got on his head?" the Professor's mouth fell open.

After she stood on tiptoes to see around the crush of people, Carolyn almost giggled. "An elf hat." she said.

Then Claymore was beside them. He latched on to Professor Everett's hand, pumped it like the handle of a tire jack, then did the same with Nanny's while the bell on the tail of his green hat bobbed between his eyebrows, occasionally hitting the lens of his glasses. He turned to Carolyn and enthusiastically reached out to her too, until catching sight of the glowering Captain beside her. With a yelp, he scrambled backwards and disappeared into the crowd. Another group of people surged into the hall, and Nanny was separated from the others momentarily.

"That man is a menace to Schooner Bay." the Professor said, shaking his hand to loosen the joints, then putting his arm loosely around Carolyn's shoulders and leaning closer to be heard over the buzz of conversation.

Carolyn couldn't help but smile up at the Professor. It was an instinctive sharing of a moment, natural and sweet. His eyes met hers, and a moment of silent laughter passed between them. It shouldn't have been any more than that. But even more than his touch, his gaze ignited needs in her heart which had been simmering since meeting the Captain, needs that until her move to Gull Cottage she had thought long dead. Longing, hopes, and impossible dreams suddenly sizzled between Mrs. Muir and the Professor, charged with the belief that all things were possible. Carolyn tore her eyes away from his, vaguely astonished at the surging of her emotions, yet realizing that at such a time she could not be held accountable for all her feelings. It was simply transferring her impossible desire for the Captain onto a more possible subject! At the same time, just a few feet away, Nanny's eyes met the Captain's. The anguish she was feeling at the sight of the other two was reflected in his eyes, as well as the stoic determination to do what was best for the other.

The Captain spoke quietly to her, unnoticed by anyone else. "Remember, Phoebe, there's more than one way to make magic."

"Perhaps that is an ideal for which we should strive, Captain."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps we are blinded by what we think is right?"

"Do you really think so?"

"I am beginning to believe it."

"Or is it merely wishful thinking?"

Carolyn and the Professor had, by this time, moved over to a wall to avoid the crush. Nanny and the Captain watched them as they spoke earnestly, and Nanny's heart twisted as she saw the Professor kiss Carolyn's cheek, and the other woman smile enchantingly up at him.

"I don't think I can stay with them much longer," Nanny admitted softly. "And yet, something is telling me that I'm still needed here. For once, I am unsure, in a turmoil ..." she then looked wryly at the Captain and said, "at sea. Yet I have to believe that all will work out in the end, as it is meant to be."

Although Carolyn accepted the Professor's gentle salute with a smile, she was achingly aware of Nanny and the Captain watching them. Taking a deep breath, she tried to put her concerns for her future at Gull Cottage out of her mind, at least for the rest of this day! "Have you finally made up your mind about continuing here in the new year?" she asked.

"I am definitely tending towards the possibility." the Professor said. He glanced over to see Claymore accosting Nanny once again, pressing a drink into her hands, and his face darkened. Carolyn looked too, and wondered at the vague sense of relief she felt that the Captain had disappeared. The Professor talked to Carolyn while keeping his eyes on the other couple. "I have to go back to California to clear some things up, and although I WAS going to leave the others here, I think I'll take them with me. We all have a few loose ends to deal with there. After all, when we left, it was just for four months. Another five months or so is a major adjustment. I think we'll head home for Christmas, and return the second week of January." He hesitated, then lowered his voice and said, "Tell me, Carolyn, just what IS it with Claymore Gregg, anyway? He seems to think he is the Casanova of Schooner Bay ..."

"And you want that title?" she teased him gently.

"No! But I admit I worry about Nanny ..."

"She's a grown woman, you know I've told you that. I'm sure she can look out for herself. I doubt she'd thank you for worrying about her."

The Professor continued to scowl at Nanny and Claymore, and the other man seemed to sense the anger simmering in the looks cast his way. Laughing somewhat nervously, Claymore made his excuses and pranced away. Carolyn and the Professor rejoined Nanny and the three made their way to the refreshment table where Martha and Ed were already helping themselves to the rather bewildering array of Christmas dainties.

Martha waved her filled plate at Carolyn and chuckled, "Forget the health food -- I need all the preservatives I can get!"

"Oh, Martha!" Carolyn smiled.

Ed merely looked adoringly at Martha and trailed after her when she turned away. The three others looked at each other and exploded into laughter.

Two weeks later, Jonathan and Candy were involved in a deep conversation with Hal, Butch and Prudence as they walked home from school.

"Do you think they'll get married? Your Dad and our Mom?" Candy asked. "It would be so neat if we all were brothers and sisters. I'd like your Dad to be my Dad."

Butch nodded enthusiastically. "I LOVE your Mom!"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," Hal agreed.

Prudence eyed Jonathan who said nothing, but kicked a bit of ice out of the way. "I think it would be nice to be brothers and sisters in the same house, don't you, Jonathan?"

He shrugged, non-committal.

"Didja see how they acted the night of the Christmas party?" Butch said.

"I saw your Dad kiss Mom's cheek." Candy nodded.

Butch made a face. "Yuck."

"Oh, Butch!" Hal sounded disgusted. "Kissing comes with getting married. Don't you know anything!"

"And Mom smiled at your Dad as if she really loved him," Candy continued.

"Nanny was smiling with her mouth, but her eyes were sad." Prudence said thoughtfully. The others looked at her as if she was crazy and she pouted slightly then subsided.

"Where would we live if they get married? California or Maine?" Butch asked suddenly.

"California, I hope. It's warm there in the winter." Candy grimaced at the traces of snow and ice on the ground and pulled her hood closer about her face.

At that, Jonathan burst out, "We CAN'T leave Schooner Bay and the Captain! I like your Dad, but I love the Captain and besides, I know Mom does, too! And I can prove it, too!"

"Oh, really?" Hal sounded rather condescending, the way he often did when Jonathan mentioned the ghost. "And just HOW can you prove that?"

"I overheard them talking just the other night. I was just outside the bedroom, waiting to talk to Mom. The Captain said that if he were alive, my dear, you know you would want for nothing. And Mom said she still believed what she had already told him, that if he were alive, she would have everything she could ever want and more. The Captain looked grumpy and said, But I'm NOT alive. When Mom looked up at him, I could see that her eyes were wet, but I still remember what she said perfectly. She said, 'You are alive in my heart, and that is enough for me. Truly it is. I do wish you would accept that, once and for all.' That's when I left. But that's how I KNOW Mom loves him! So there!"

"But what about your Mom and our Dad?" Butch asked. "We could probably live in Maine, but I'd rather go back to California. Still, if your mom loves your old ghost instead of Dad, will she still marry Dad so we can share your mother and you can share our Dad? She can't marry a GHOST!"

Hal hooted derisively, and Jonathan bit his lip but didn't say anything. Then Candy suddenly said, "Maybe NANNY will marry your Dad and be your mother!"

"Nanny?" the three Everetts sounded incredulous.

"Sure, why not? Like in the movie The Sound of Music, where the governess marries the Captain. Nanny's just as pretty as Maria. And she loves you three and probably your Dad, too. So that would be PERFECT!" Candy grew more and more enthusiastic as she thought about it. "You all would live happily ever after!"

Hal rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"But you wouldn't, 'cause you still wouldn't have a Dad!" said Butch.

"We've got the Captain," Jonathan said simply, as if that was more than enough. "And Mom loves him. She said so. She said he was alive in her heart and that was enough for her. Me, too."

"You sure she wasn't talking about your real Dad? HE must be a ghost, too. Hey, I wonder if our Mom is a ghost?" Butch wondered aloud.

"No!" Prudence piped up. "I don't WANT her to be a ghost! I want a real, LIVE Mommy. I want Nanny to be my Mommy." She smiled at Jonathan, "I don't mind if YOU have a ghost for a Dad, 'cause you love him anyway, but I don't want a ghost for a Mommy."

"I wish you weren't going to California for Christmas," Candy grumbled. "We could have a lot of fun here over the holidays."

"Yeah," Butch sighed. Then he grinned at Hal, "But Francine'll be REAL happy we're going back!"

"Forget it, pipsqueak," Hal lifted his chin haughtily. "You can't make me mad today. Only two more days of school before the holidays!"

The other children cheered and the conversation was dropped, although not forgotten by any of them.

The Professor rubbed his head wearily. Supper had been a difficult meal again, with Butch and Prudence whining that they wanted to stay in Maine for Christmas. Hal had merely volunteered that he'd be happy if they stayed, too, then had averted his eyes and dug into his food. Nanny had tried to divert the children by talking brightly about seeing their old friends and being warm, and the Professor had added that with his brother joining them for Christmas, they would be too busy to miss Schooner Bay.

Prudence had looked at him with her big, sad eyes and said, "Won't you miss Mrs. Muir, Daddy?"

The Professor had almost choked on his coffee, but Nanny had deftly changed the subject again before he had to answer, reminding them all that they had to finish packing in order to be at the airport early in the morning. He sighed now, wondering what he would have said anyway. What had Prudence wanted to hear? That he would miss Carolyn? Obviously the children had heard the gossip about the two of them. It WAS only gossip, however. He liked Carolyn a great deal, and flattered himself that she liked him as well, but that's as far as it went. Surely Prudence wasn't hoping he would MARRY Carolyn! He wished he had a good, stiff drink.

"Don't worry, Professor, it will all work out in the end." Nanny came into the room and spoke gently to him as she handed him a steaming cup. "And tea is MUCH better to calm your nerves."

"How did you ...? Never mind." He obediently sipped the sweet tea, then put the cup down and began to pace the small room. "Maybe I shouldn't be dragging them home for such a short time. I'm not a very good father, am I?"

"You are a wonderful father." her eyes met his.

"Am I?" He reached out, hardly aware of his actions as his fingers caught a lock of her lovely hair. If he kissed her, he would be lost ... but isn't that what he wanted? To lose himself and his worries in her? Where had THAT thought come from? Never mind. He liked it. Over the last few years, Nanny had managed to entwine herself in their lives ... and he was wondering just how he had missed thinking of her romantically. If Carolyn hadn't been teasing him about being jealous, he may NEVER have thought of Nanny in that way! Now he certainly was having a difficult time ignoring his emotions. "Just a wonderful father? I don't want to be considered in the light of a father just now. I have another role in mind, actually."

He slid his hands around her back and drew her closer. Almost without volition, Nanny's hands slipped upward to his shoulders. Her body fit against his as if made to be there. It was inevitable. Nanny made a soft sound as her lips parted under his. She tasted of everything yet nothing. Femininity, passion, warmth, strength and softness all lay in the sweetness of her kiss. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was magical.

MAGICAL. The word stayed in his mind, echoing softly, and his hands loosened slowly. MAGICAL. Her fingers drifted down to rest on his chest, then he broke the kiss slowly and reluctantly. MAGICAL. Their eyes met and Nanny saw the question in his. Her fingers touched his mouth lightly.

"No, Professor. What is between us is not of magic." A small smile crossed her face. "It is more of ... well, of dreams, if you will. But not magic. Never magic."

The Professor stared at her, reluctant to release her fully from his embrace. But he had to be logical. That was his job, wasn't it? He was logical. He HAD to be logical. She could not possibly have known what he was thinking about the kiss being magical. He should not be loving her like this, needing her presence in his life to make it worthwhile. Yet, what was it about Schooner Bay that made being here like this seem right? What was it about Nanny? About PHOEBE? His thumb brushed across her lips, feeling them quiver at his touch. "Phoebe, you know you have taken my upside down life and turned it right again, don't you? You've made me believe in the impossible. And you've made me believe in dreams again ..."

"Pro ..." she began, but he pressed his fingertips to her mouth, stopping her words.

"No, don't say anything. For now, let's pretend that this is a dream ... this is all that matters, this here and now ... there is no yesterday and no tomorrow ... only today ... and us ..." he was pressing featherlight kisses over her face as if to punctuate his murmured words.

"But, Hal ..." her breathless protest didn't match the need in her eyes.

Then his mouth was on hers again, ignoring the fact that she had called him by name for the first time. He felt as if he had wanted her forever, and needed her always. Not just for the children, as he had tried to convince himself before, but for him. He needed her with a desperate need that burned deep inside him. Somehow he knew that she was the only one who could satisfy that need. Her lips softened under his, then she responded passionately, as if throwing caution to the wind and abandoning herself to him.

"Dad, do you think Mrs. Muir is in love with the ghost of Gull ...?" Hal's voice broke off with a squawk. "Nanny! DAD!"

The two sprang apart guiltily. Collecting himself more quickly than Nanny did, the Professor murmured wryly to her, "You tried to tell me he was coming, and I didn't listen ..."

Butch and Prudence came running at Hal's shout. Nanny bit her lip and peeked up at the Professor. If things were at all normal, she would know what he was going to do and say, but that kiss had knocked her for a loop. Hal was still staring at them. "You were KISSING!"

"Hal, it's really none of your business ..." the Professor began.

But a smile was spreading over Hal's face. "You were kissing," he repeated. "So Candy was right!"

"Candy? What are you talking about?" Butch looked puzzled.

"She said it was like the Sound of Music, remember? And she bet that Dad would marry Nanny and we'd live happily ever after." Hal sounded ecstatic.

Prudence's face was alight with excitement. "Really? You're really going to marry? And Nanny will be our MOTHER?" She threw herself into a surprised Nanny's arms, then wriggled free and hugged her father as well.

Butch's grin almost split his face. "Wow! This is really groovy! Wait until I tell Jonathan and Candy!" He ran out of the room before either adult could catch him.

The Professor finally reacted. "BENTLEY EVERETT! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Butch sidled back into the room. Nanny sank down on the sofa, still shaken, and Prudence put her arms around her neck. "I love you, Nanny ... can I call you Mommy now?"

"Prudence! Butch and Hal ... please listen to me." the Professor's voice was serious.

"Is this good or bad?" Prudence asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear it if it's bad." Hal murmured.

"One kiss does NOT mean that Nanny and I are going to be married."

"Don't you LOVE her, Dad?" Prudence asked plaintively.

"Of course I do," the Professor said impatiently. "That's not the point!" Nanny stared at him, incredulously. He returned her wide-eyed gaze, then said, "Well, maybe it IS the point. You know, I hadn't planned to do this in front of an audience, especially an audience of you three, but I guess you're as involved in this as I find I am."

"Professor ..." Nanny began in a soft voice.

He raised his hand to stop her. "Please, let me finish. I know you already know what I'm going to say, and I know you'll have the last word as usual, but please, let me announce that I have discovered that I really do love you, and I would be honoured if you would marry me."

Before Nanny could say anything more, Prudence again piped up. "What about Mr. Feathers?"

"Well, I guess Nanny will have to make her choice. What was it your parents said, Phoebe? You have to follow your heart? I'm asking if you can find room for me ... for US ... in your heart on a more permanent basis."

"Oh, Professor ..." her face was flushed and she hesitated only a moment before raising shining blue eyes to his. He read in them her answer.

"Okay, kids, time to bail out of here and leave us alone for a few minutes ..." he managed to say as he drew Nanny up and into his arms again.

"I'm going to call Candy and Jonathan!" Butch bolted, and Hal and Prudence were right behind, clamouring that they wanted to tell, too, so couldn't they run over to Gull Cottage? After all, they were leaving early in the morning for California, and they couldn't POSSIBLY go without sharing this wonderful news!

Suddenly Hal stopped in the doorway. "Dad, you don't love Mrs. Muir?"

"No, Hal. I like her very much, and I'm sorry if you thought I loved her, but ..."

"That's okay. That's why I came in ... to tell you that we found out she's in love with the ghost of Captain Gregg."

The Professor's jaw sagged. "In love with the gho ...? Don't be ridiculous! There ARE no ghosts! That's completely impossible!"

Nanny snuggled a little closer to him, and murmured, "Have you ever heard me say that the impossible CAN happen? All you need is a little bit of faith ... and a lot of love!"

Hal grinned as he turned away, calling over his shoulder, "What IS this magic thing about Nanny? Is it love? Or is it magic?"

As her lips met the Professor's again, Nanny spoke in her mind to Captain Gregg, 'All you need is a little bit of faith and a lot of love, and you can make the impossible happen!' Then the Professor managed to drive all other thoughts out of her mind as she surrendered to her own destiny.

Martha, Carolyn and the children were up early the next morning, hurrying down the road to say good-bye to Nanny and the Everetts. Carolyn hugged a radiant Nanny and whispered how happy she was for the other two. Nanny hugged her back.

"It will all work out, you'll see, for you and the Captain," Nanny promised, then turned into Martha's embrace before a startled Carolyn could question her.

"Keep warm, Carolyn," the Professor smiled, giving her a quick hug.

In a flurry of good-byes and urgent messages, the Professor's car was finally able to ease its way down to Schooner Bay, then on to Boston and the airport for the flight back to California. As they walked back to Gull Cottage, with the children racing ahead to reach the warmth and the promised hot chocolate, Martha eyed the silent Carolyn consideringly before saying abruptly, "He's a good man. Nanny is the right woman for him."

Carolyn's head came up, and her eyes met Martha's. "I think so, too." she said.

"I was hoping you would. Gossip had you pining for him, you know."

A faint smile crossed Carolyn's face. "You know gossip, Martha. You shouldn't listen to it!"

Martha snorted inelegantly. "As if I do. You've already been romantically linked with the ghost of Captain Gregg, and we all know how impossible THAT would be!" Carolyn's eyes dropped, but Martha kept on, not noticing her employer's expression. "I knew you were just good friends with the Professor, for all he's so handsome and has all the young women of Schooner Bay swooning over him. We should have an engagement party for them when they return."

"That would be nice," Carolyn was non-committal. As they turned in the gate at Gull Cottage, she looked up, hoping to see the Captain's tall figure -- but he was nowhere in sight. She was sure he had heard about Nanny and the Professor, and was curious as to his reaction. She hoped she saw him soon. In spite of his absence, however, she felt the warmth and love which pervaded Gull Cottage envelop her the moment she stepped through the front door, and soon she was caught up in the children's excitement about the coming holiday.

It was near midnight on Christmas Eve. Carolyn wrapped her shawl around herself and stepped out on to the balcony, looking at the stars twinkling in the cold, clear night. The Captain found her there, standing by the ship's wheel. She turned to face him, her back against the wheel. He put his hands on either side of her shoulders, holding the wheel firmly, so she was enclosed in the circle of his arms. She smiled up at him mistily. "I haven't seen you around for a few days. Are you ... upset?"

"Upset? Why would I be upset, Madam?" he seemed genuinely puzzled.

"About ... Nanny and the Professor." she blurted. "You haven't appeared since the children said they were getting married. I just assumed ..."

"On the contrary, I could not be happier for Phoebe. But I must confess to a lingering doubt as to YOUR feelings for the professor! Dare I hope you are not disappointed by the news?"

"I like him." Carolyn spoke softly, teasing the Captain. "I like him very much."

"Ah." the Captain's face darkened. "So, YOU are upset by their news."

"No." She leaned back against the wheel and studied his face in the starlight. "I like him tremendously. You should know by now the difference between like and love."

His face softened. "So, you like the professor."

"Yes." Then Carolyn chuckled. "I remember the first night we came to Gull Cottage. You said then that you thought it was impossible to LIKE women! 'Love 'em, yes. Like 'em, no' were your exact words, I think."

He said slowly, "I have discovered in recent years that perhaps it IS possible to like women. You are a prime example, my dear."

"Oh? You like me?" Strangely enough, a quiver of excitement was running through her.

"Aye. And Martha, most of the time. She can be somewhat jovially irritating, I find. I like Phoebe, too, of course."

Carolyn's eyes clouded slightly. "Captain, how do you REALLY feel about Nanny marrying the Professor?"

"If that is what she wishes," he shrugged. "It is rather ... unusual ..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just ... oh, not a thing. Further to liking, I must say that it is purely due to my association with you that I learned to like women. SOME women, of course!" he added hastily. She smiled. "First, however, I had to overcome certain ... prejudices ... and knowledge that I had gained in my lifetime. Perhaps women are different these days. Once I realized that I actually liked having you in my house, that I enjoyed your company as well as vainly desiring you ..."

"What?" Carolyn stared at him. "VAINLY desiring?"

"I merely meant that it is impossible to have a real relationship between us. You know that." his eyes were on the distant horizon.

"Not really." Carolyn said, looking away again. In a small voice, she added, "I thought we DID have a real relationship."

"We do! Confound it, madam, you know what I am trying to say!"

Smiling faintly, Carolyn conceded that she did. "For a while this fall, I thought you were pushing for ME to marry the Professor," she murmured. "You seem to have changed your mind about that ... about us ... about many things." Then she added bravely, "The children say that Nanny is magic ... and she can make the impossible happen."

"Aye. ... Nanny told me I need a little bit of faith and a lot of love and I, too, can make the impossible happen."

"Oh?"

"Shall we put that to the test, my dear?" his eyes were on hers mesmerizingly now, and he bent closer still.

Carolyn closed her eyes as he brushed his lips over hers -- the faintest whisper of a touch. Although she could not feel the rest of him, his mouth became more and more tangible. She thought of a magic that could take them both to places she had only dreamed about when she had had nothing left but dreams. When the pressure on her lips lessened, her eyes opened again to see love brimming in his vivid blue gaze. "There's more than one way to make magic ..." she managed to say, clenching the wheel tightly behind her and knowing she could not wrap her arms around him as she longed to do.

He nodded as he drew even closer to her.

"I love you," they both said together ... and the pressure of their lips increased.

As always, the miracle of love at Christmas spread its magic. Their lips spoke of hope and dreams of tomorrow, their hearts spoke of joys beyond belief. Love's magical powers took over, and all storms grew distant and unimportant. In the magical world they had created with their love, they had all the time they would ever need. The past with all its shadows and the future with all its worries were both left behind. The present was all that mattered.

When the distant bell from Schooner Bay chimed out midnight, the Captain once more became ethereal. With a sigh and a longing, loving look almost as fervent as a kiss, he disappeared. Yet Carolyn snuggled into her bed, allowing herself to dream that she belonged to him now, forever. Part of her mind knew that he remained a separate being, come from a distant past and not destined for a future in this world. But for now, her rapt imagination clung to a firm conviction that this calm closeness she felt to Captain Daniel Gregg was something that would last forever.

The hushed rhythm of the surf conspired with the comfort and warmth of the bed that cradled her in the darkness. Strong and sure, as eternal as the waves, was the time which opened before her now. The Captain had insisted that he was THEN, and could not become part of her NOW. She knew better. He was NOW, as well as THEN ... that was his essence and her agony, for she knew miracles were not for everyday. It would take another miracle for her to feel his touch other than in a dream. She mused sleepily that Captain Gregg might be NOW or THEN, it didn't really matter. Tonight he had claimed her. NOW was forever, an eternity with her love.

January 1973

After getting Butch and Prudence to bed on New Year's night, Nanny went out to the backyard to check on the animals. They were leaving for Maine early the day after next, and she needed to talk with Myrtle and Michael. The two guinea pigs were still fighting occasionally and ending up in separate corners of their cage. Nanny chided them yet again, then turned to the rooster.

"I've missed your wake up call, Sebastian, now that you've finally learned to crow at daybreak instead of all hours," she spoke softly, "but I also know how you felt once we got you paired up. It's such a lovely feeling, being part of a couple, isn't it?"

"Talking to the animals again, I see?" the Professor was suddenly by her side.

Nanny smiled up at him. It was a lovely, clear night, and the moon made it almost as bright as day. "They've been lonely for the last few months, Professor, although Francine Fowler has been good to them. I'm sure they'll be glad when we're home for good."

"How about you? Are you sorry we're going back to Schooner Bay? I never really asked you before."

"Oh, no, I'm glad to be going back. I have more friends there than here, to be honest."

"Carolyn Muir being one, I hope."

"Oh yes. And all the others in Gull Cottage. Especially, of course, the ..." she broke off suddenly and coughed. "I rather expected to see Mrs. Fowler over here today when they got home. Perhaps tomorrow."

"I wasn't even aware they were gone." he smiled wryly. "Mrs. Fowler isn't one of your favourite people, is she?"

"She's ... different ..." Nanny tried to think of something positive to say, then changed the subject quickly. "Yes, I enjoy Maine, but California has nicer weather, doesn't it, Professor?"

"I DO wish you would learn to call me Harold!" he complained lightly. "But then, I call you Nanny, so ... As to the weather, the winter is a lot warmer in California! And we can be out here in the moonlight. Just the two of us ..." The Professor drew her closer.

"Mom, come and see!" Francine called softly. "I'm going over to see Hal, but I just saw Nanny and the Professor out in the backyard ... quick! Come!"

Joining her daughter at the window, Mrs. Fowler's avid gaze roved over the two figures standing close together in the moonlight by the animal cages in the next yard. "What on earth? What are they ...?" As Nanny and the Professor kissed, Mrs. Fowler clapped her hand over Francine's eyes. "Oh, MY! Don't look, dear ...!"

Francine pulled her mother's hand away impatiently. "Don't be silly! This is just so romantic, isn't it? Oh, I can't WAIT to see Hal now! I wonder if he's ever seen them kiss."

"You can't go over NOW!" Mrs. Fowler said. "I just can't BELIEVE it! Nanny and the Professor! Out in public like that, and them not married, nor even thinking of it, last I heard! I always thought she was a hussy! And to be corrupting my innocent little girl with such goings on! I declare, I don't know if you should interrupt them or not, Francine."

"I won't. I'll go to the front door. It's just Hal I want to see anyway. I thought you'd like to see Nanny and the Professor." Francine sighed again, a beatific smile on her face. "It's SO romantic. Maybe Hal will ..." She broke off, then continued, "It seems like forever since he was here. I wish we'd been HERE for Christmas and not in San Francisco with your family! What if they're going back tomorrow and I only get to see him tonight?" Ignoring her mother's feeble protests, Francine ran next door.

The next afternoon, Butch was teasing Hal about Francine's visit. He had gotten up for a drink of water and found the girl in the living room talking coyly to a reticent Hal.

"Francine is just a dopey girl," said Hal now in disgust.

"That's not very sporting of you, Hal," Nanny said quietly.

"Well, she's not cool like Candy Muir." Hal muttered.

"Perhaps not, but she means well," Nanny's voice was even more quiet.

"You might not say that if you heard what she said her mother said about you and Dad!" Butch commented as he shoved another cookie into his mouth. Nanny had told them they could take time for a snack before finishing their packing, and Butch meant to make the most of it.

"Butch! Mind your manners!" Nanny scolded him. "Butch? Hal? Would one of you please tell me what is going on?"

The two boys looked at each other. Nanny turned to Prudence, who put on a bright smile and said in a sing-song voice, "Nothing, Mom!"

Nanny caught her breath for a moment at the sweetness of the name, then the three children burst into laughter. "That's what Candy and Jonathan always say to their Mom, and they say it drives Mrs. Muir crazy," Butch chortled.

"I can see why," Nanny murmured. She paused for a moment, then said, "Yes, you may all have one more cookie, and eat it SLOWLY!" just as Butch started to say something.

The boy grinned and took his cookie. "I bet Francine'll miss Hal when we go back to Schooner Bay," he said.

"Not as much as Mrs. Fowler will miss spying on Nanny and Dad," Hal retorted, giving Butch a shove. "I wish we could stay in Schooner Bay FOREVER!"

Nanny sat as if turned to stone. So that was it. They had been seen last night in the backyard, in the moonlight. She supposed she should have known, but being with the Professor seemed to shrink her entire world to just the two of them. It had been such a lovely tryst, and now it seemed sullied. She pulled herself together and said briskly, "If wishes were gold, we'd all be rich! No more wishing! Schooner Bay has its ups and downs, just the same as California, remember!"

"Yeah," Butch sighed. "Mrs. Shoemaker is there."

"And Penelope Hassenhammer," Hal also sighed.

"But so is Jonathan," Prudence piped up, satisfaction in the thought of the boy who was kind to her.

Hal rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother!"

"Hal, that's not very nice of you," Nanny chided him. "Now, if you're finished, run up and finish packing, please. We're leaving early in the morning, and you must be ready."

"Where's Dad?"

"He's at the college picking up some papers he needs to take to Schooner Bay with him. Oh dear ..." she paused for a moment, as if lost in thought, and her forehead puckered, "but what is SHE doing there?"

"She?" Hal perked up. "An old girlfriend or something?"

"A FORMER girlfriend. She's certainly not old ..." Nanny spoke absently.

"How do you know ANY girlfriend is with Dad?" Hal demanded. "When he's there and you're here?"

"Yeah, I thought YOU were his girlfriend now." added Butch.

"You're not Dad's GIRLFRIEND, are you?" Prudence asked. "I thought you were going to be our Mom."

"I hope I will be," Nanny got up and cleared the table, her lips tightened.

Hal shrugged, deciding not to pursue the conversation. "Come on, guys, let's go find Butch's telescope. Candy and Jonathan want to see if ours are as powerful as the Captain's." The children ran out of the kitchen.

Nanny only vaguely noticed their departure, wondering how the Professor was going to get away from Marrijane Finley, assuming he even wanted to! Back in college, the Professor had given Marrijane his fraternity pin and had had every intention of turning it into a ring, until meeting his late wife in graduate school. When Nanny had pushed him to meet with her after fifteen years, she hadn't expected that shortly she herself would be marrying him! And now Marrijane was back in the picture. Why had the Professor accepted a long, fervent kiss without kicking up a fuss? Why had he not even informed the woman that he was now engaged? And how COULD he invite her to visit in Schooner Bay when she was up for a symposium in Boston in April! Nanny's frown deepened and she scrubbed the dishes hard, trying to shove down the little demon of jealousy that was rearing its ugly head.

"Why are you against the Ice Festival, Captain? It's the middle of winter, and this will be something fun to break the monotony of January. Not unlike the Seafarer's Games we hold in September. And I KNOW you enjoy those! Just because these are more land activities ..." Carolyn stared at the Captain as he paced the room in front of her desk.

"Precisely, Madam! I never did enjoy winter, I must say. Also, I do not want all those tourists crawling all over my town, clogging my streets and my air with their dirty cars. I do not want to see my town crowded with their slobbery children. I do not want to see you having to fight through a noisy horde simply to buy a stamp to post the article you have been slaving over recently. I do not want to find them tramping across our lawn taking pictures of the haunted house. Our PRIVATE house!"

Carolyn knew it was a legitimate argument. They had had it before, when Claymore had brought in Joshua Albertson to "clean up the town" for the tourists, and when Claymore had agreed to having the Captain featured on the cans of Yankee Skipper clam chowder. With its reputation as a haunted house, Gull Cottage quite often received more than its fair share of curious visitors. The Captain still repelled all 'boarders', cherishing his privacy as he did, and he especially disliked the idea of Schooner Bay changing and growing with the times. It wasn't even an argument confined to Gull Cottage, but rather one which persisted throughout the town. Should Schooner Bay leaders go looking for growth and prosperity, or should they concentrate on keeping Schooner Bay safe and clean ... and SMALL? The argument had been going on for over one hundred years, and would not be solved today. Carolyn got up. "Well, it's happening, and I think it should be fun. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go down to see if Martha needs any help. The children will be home from school any minute, and we're having company for supper, remember?"

The Captain's face cleared, and he smiled. "Ah, yes, Phoebe and her family are back today!"

"An interesting way to word it, Captain. I would have said the Professor and HIS family!" In spite of what had transpired Christmas Eve, Carolyn still found herself wondering why the Captain generally referred to Nanny by her first name, yet so rarely used her own. She would love to hear him call her Carolyn as often as he used the term, 'Madam'! Now the Captain merely smiled again at her before disappearing.

Carolyn took a deep breath, then went to find Martha. They had a supper to prepare for, and an Ice Festival in the offing! She had no time for foolish, pointless ponderings.

Supper that night in Gull Cottage was more riotous than usual. The Everett children were full of stories about California and the Fowlers spying on Nanny and their father, and the Muir children countered with stories of the holidays in Schooner Bay and Claymore's announcement that Schooner Bay was going to hold an Ice Festival the last weekend of January to fundraise for the Seaman's Home which was already needing some repair due to the haste in which it had been readied for the elderly gentlemen whose former home had burnt. All of Schooner Bay, or as many as were willing, were to gather on the preceding Thursday and Friday to help build an Ice Palace which would be the centre for many of the activities over the weekend. Claymore had decreed that along with various contests like speed skating on the pond, old-fashioned sleigh rides, ice fishing, dog sled races, snow sculpting, snowball fights, tug 'o wars on ice, and ice surfing, a Snow Queen would be elected at the Snow Ball on the Saturday night, as well as her courtiers. He himself planned to take on the task of the Bonhomme Carnaval from the Quebec Carnival -- the jolly snowman who was the mascot of the winter games in the big festival in Canada. He thought that would make him important and very popular with all the ladies on that special weekend.

The adults all were rather quiet throughout the meal, and it was almost a relief when the children asked to be excused from the table and ran into the living room to continue their eager conversations. Carolyn smiled at Nanny and the Professor. "Was it good to go home for the holiday? Are you sorry to be back?"

"Not at all." the Professor said gallantly. Then he continued wryly, "Actually, as you heard the children say, it was getting a little uncomfortable with Mrs. Fowler. I got an earful from her about the scandalous goings-on she sighted in our backyard, and that I should really have known better than to act like that where young, innocent eyes could see."

"Sounds kinky," Martha commented, filling the coffee cups. "What exactly did she see, or is that too nosy to ask?"

"It was just a kiss," Nanny said hastily, her face flushing.

"Well, there are kisses, and then there are KISSES!" Martha said. "Or so I've been led to believe. Not that I've ever really experienced the phenomenon." and she sighed.

"Don't be silly, Professor! I know it wasn't your fault she kissed you!" Nanny said, keeping her eyes on the coffee in her cup as she stirred in the sugar.

"She?" Martha picked up on that immediately.

The Professor had the grace to look discomfited and a little puzzled. "How did you know I was thinking about her?"

"Her? She?" asked Carolyn when it became obvious that Nanny was not going to say anything.

"An old girlfriend of the Professor's." Nanny said before the Professor could speak.

"From college," the man said. "You may get to meet her ..."

"In April." Nanny almost sighed.

The Professor eyed her warily. "I still don't know who saw or heard us at the college, though. I didn't see Mrs. Fowler anywhere to tell on us. How DID you find out, Nanny?"

"The Professor is very popular with the ladies, you know," Nanny explained, ignoring his question.

"I can see why," Martha nodded. She grinned. "Not like that old goat who persists in hanging around here! I never did like scruffy beards. Give me a clean-shaven man like you, Professor. Please!"

"Martha ..." Carolyn spoke in a low, warning tone even as thunder rumbled.

Martha bit her lip, her eyes apologetic as she looked at Carolyn. She had forgotten the Professor didn't know about the Captain! She rushed in to speech again. "I've always been a sucker for tall, dark and handsome men. Too bad they never seem to reciprocate the interest! I mean, I'm the complete opposite. Short, fat and white-haired." she sighed heavily.

"Oh, Martha!" the other three protested immediately.

"Your time will come, Martha," Carolyn said. "Just wait and see."

"I've BEEN waiting ... and waiting ... and waiting ..."

"I think this is my cue to leave. I'll check on the children." the Professor made his escape from the woman-talk he sensed was coming.

Nanny got up to refill her coffee cup, and she lightly touched Martha's shoulder as she passed. "Just a sleigh ride, a dance, and a few more cherry pies will do it, I should think."

Carolyn chuckled. "Yes, Ed Peevey certainly enjoys your baking! And after your performance a few years ago, there are a number of men dreaming about the 'red hot mama with the big voice'!"

"Oh, no doubt!" Martha said sarcastically.

"I wasn't referring to Mr. Peevey. Mr. Hampton is hooked," Nanny said.

Carolyn and Martha both looked at her incredulously. "Mr. HAMPTON?"

"I figured him to be more interested in Mrs. Muir, if anyone," Martha said slowly.

Making a slight face, Carolyn said, "I don't think he's much interested in me anymore either. Not after I made such a fool of myself the day he moved in next door."

"Well, he DID like you, Carolyn," Nanny nodded, "and it wasn't anything you did that caused his interest to stray, but living next door, he got to know Martha better and better, and now, well ... as I said, a few more cherry pies will do it!"

Flabbergasted, Martha sat back in her chair. "Cleveland Hampton! Well, I never did ..." she mused. Then a smile spread over her face, and she looked at the other two women. "He needs someone to look after him, and I know just the someone who can do it. You know," she confessed almost shyly, "He's, well, kind of cute."

"CUTE!" the Captain appeared, spitting out the word with disdain. "No man should be termed cute! It is almost as bad as SWEET!"

"Hello, Captain Gregg," Nanny smiled. Carolyn and Martha ignored his outburst, having heard it before many times.

"Phoebe, my dear, I am glad to see you back. You are looking lovelier than ever." he gave her a deep bow.

Carolyn felt a painful twist inside at the sound of Nanny's name on his lips, and she looked down momentarily, fighting to maintain her composure. Martha looked askance at Carolyn, then back at the other couple. Then she threw up her hands in defeat. "I don't know if I'll EVER know just what is going on around here!" Rising, she carried the cups over to the sink and began to noisily wash the dishes.

The entire town of Schooner Bay soon found itself enveloped in preparations for the Ice Festival, and fortunately the weather co-operated. It remained crisp, sunny and cold for the final two weeks before the big event ... cold enough to keep the ice and snow which had already accumulated frozen, but not too cold to prevent everyone from dressing warmly and being outdoors. Carolyn had worked extra hard to finish her article so that she could join the others in town to help. As she dodged the crowds to get to the post office, she grinned to herself, thinking of the Captain's annoyed comment a few weeks before. His first prediction had come to pass! She hoped it was the only one, as she valued the privacy at Gull Cottage almost as much as HE did!

Carolyn joined Martha and the Professor who were already setting up booths and dragging blocks of ice as directed. "Where's Nanny?" she asked the Professor.

"She'll be along after a while, I expect. Actually, I thought she said she was going to Gull Cottage, but with you all here, she wouldn't be going there. I must have been mistaken." he shrugged.

Nanny didn't show up for a few more hours. She came up to the Professor. "I'm sorry, Professor! I was visiting at Gull Cottage and lost track of the time!" she exclaimed.

He straightened and looked at her in surprise. "Visiting? Who were you visiting?"

"Why, the ... oh, there's Carolyn and Martha. Have you seen them?" she evaded his question as she waved at the other two women.

"Yes, I have, Nanny. They've been working here with me all morning." he said, a little grimly. "Which makes me wonder just where YOU have been ..."

Carolyn and Martha came up at that point. Martha smiled broadly at Nanny. "You look warm and ready to work!"

"Yes. I should have been here earlier, but I ..."

"She says she was visiting at Gull Cottage." the Professor interrupted her.

"Why are you saying it like that, Professor? Don't you believe me?" Nanny put her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

Carolyn realized quickly that Nanny had been visiting with the Captain. She wondered what exactly was between them. Why had the Captain shown himself to Nanny in the beginning, and why had he seemed so taken with her ever since? Not wanting to dwell on the unwanted jealousy that was mounting inside, Carolyn spoke quickly, "Now that you're here, Nanny, I think we should find Abner and find out what to do next."

By Friday night, the Ice Palace had been built, directed by Abner and his cousin from Keystone, who turned out to be marvellous designers as well as builders for this enterprise. Large blocks had been frozen then carefully fitted together, along with turrets and a long, winding tunnel reaching the large centre room. Coloured Christmas lights had been strung along and frozen into some of the blocks, which created a fairy-tale effect in the ice. It was truly a masterpiece to behold, even in the bright sun of the next morning.

A dog sled race had been scheduled early Saturday morning -- pets were hooked to toboggans and cheered down the course. Both Scruffy and Waldo had been entered, of course, but neither was particularly interested in pulling the extra weight. After Nanny had a little talk with them, they consented to try, but did not put much effort into it.

"Good thing Francine isn't here ... that silly poodle would probably have won," commented Butch as he disentangled Waldo from the knotted ropes.

It seemed that Claymore was everywhere that morning, dressed all in white except for a red hat and a red belt. Carolyn, having come a little later than the others, commented on the outfit when she met him while searching for Martha, the Professor and Nanny.

Claymore grimaced. "Well, it's a little chilly, Mrs. Muir, but I have my longjohns on, of course. You know, they actually wanted me to dress up as a real SNOWMAN? Can you imagine? With all that extra padding and a mask? I'd have looked ridiculous!"

Hiding her smile, Carolyn said, "Well, Claymore, Bonhomme IS a snowman, you know. And you're wearing his traditional red hat and belt."

"Well, those traditional touches will just have to do. Fortunately my cousin's husband was willing to lend me this white woolen tuxedo he wore for his wedding. I certainly wasn't about to BUY anything, you know."

"Yes ... I know." Carolyn nodded.

"At least in this I'm the right colour, and I can retain my long, lean, youthful good looks," and he leered suggestively at her.

Carolyn could find nothing to say in response to THAT.

"Have you tried a cup of Caribou, Mrs. Muir?" Claymore asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Caribou?"

"Yes, it's another tradition from Quebec that we borrowed for this occasion. Fortunately the Tuttles have been to the Carnaval there, so they're running the booth. It was to open at eleven. You really should try this drink. I'll even let you buy ME one as well. Quite warming, really, from what I understand. Come along ..." he took her hand and tugged her around the side of the Ice Palace.

Carolyn looked around for help, but none was forthcoming. No one else she knew was in sight. Giving up, she followed Claymore. Big signs were up all over that adults only were allowed to purchase the drink. The booth was doing a brisk business for all it was only 11:30 in the morning.

"Three dollars a cup!" Carolyn gasped when she saw the price. "Claymore ...!"

"It'll be worth it, I'm sure."

"But ..."

"Oh, very well, we'll share one. Give me the money and I'll even fetch it for you."

Sighing, Carolyn capitulated and handed over the three dollars. Claymore was back quickly with a paper cup in his hand. "Mrs. Muir, you look very festive for this occasion too. A new coat?"

Carolyn looked down at her old tan jacket with the cream-coloured fur trim. Then she looked up at Claymore again. "You've seen this every winter since we came here, Claymore."

"Well, it just looks lovely on you. Yes, lovely!" he took a quick sip of the drink. "Oh my!" For a moment he looked rather blank, then coughed and cleared his throat. "Yes indeed, this ... umm ... Caribou is quite something." He took another sip, then another. Carolyn waited for him to offer it to her. "What an interesting flavour," he continued sipping. "I'm not sure what it is I taste! I wonder if they tell you anywhere exactly what is in it? My, but it is delicious!" He upended the cup, pouring the last of it down his throat. Carolyn stood open-mouthed in shock as he sputtered on it, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well, it is warming indeed. I feel like a new man! Wasn't it lovely?"

"I wouldn't know," she gritted out. "You drank it all."

"What? Oh, Mrs. Muir, I AM sorry. Shall I fetch you another?" He held out his hand for the money.

"Maybe later." Carolyn eyed him curiously. "When you find out what's in it."

"I DO know some of the ingredients, Mrs. Muir," he confided, in a loud voice that made others turn and look at them. "But they're supposed to be SECRET! A typical drink of Caribou, I was told, contains brandy, vodka, sherry and port... Wow! WHAT a drink! You really should try it, you know. I'm very warm now."

"With all that alcohol in it, no wonder." she said, wryly. "I think I'll pass. You should get something to eat with that."

"Oh, are you offering to take me for lunch? How thoughtful of you! I thought you would never ask!" Claymore beamed fatuously at her.

Obviously the drink had gone right to his head, she thought in disgust. Gladly she turned when she heard her name called. Nanny and the Professor were coming up. Nanny looked gorgeous in a long ice-blue cape with a fur trim around the hood. Carolyn tried to keep from staring. It was almost the same cape as the one the Captain had offered HER for this evening's festivities! But the one she was planning to wear was a pale green. Carolyn wondered if Nanny ever wore pants, noting the glimpse of shapely legs in woolen leotards under a blue-striped dress. No wonder the Captain was so captivated by her, or at the very least, her fashion sense! Carolyn sighed inwardly. It was almost a shame that Nanny was so nice and so very likeable. Carolyn would have loved to hate the other woman for the occasional jabs of jealousy she still felt.

"Carolyn, you're missing the ice surfing exhibition," the Professor said. "We came back for you."

"It's really marvellous." Nanny said.

"Besides, Nanny said you needed rescuing, whatever that means." the Professor added.

"Thank you!" Carolyn smiled. She turned back to Claymore, "Good bye. Maybe we'll see you later." Before he could respond, she turned and walked away with her two friends, heading for the breakwater. The harbour ice had frozen there, and crowds were gathered to watch with the possibility of participating in the new sport.

"By the powers, Madam, I had quite forgotten about ice boating!" suddenly the Captain was by Carolyn's side. "I saw it first in Holland where ice boats have been used to transport goods over the ice for many years. By the mid 1800's, the activity had spread to the States, and I did it numerous times in Schooner Bay! Of course, we did not have the breakwater in the harbour then, so never had ice down here, but we DID go ice boating on the pond. I remember one time ..."

Carolyn flashed him an apologetic look as the Professor took her arm. "Carolyn, look, Candy and Hal are trying the ice surfing! I do think if the children are out there, we should attempt it as well."

"It would certainly never do to have them trying something YOU are afraid to do!" Nanny smiled.

"Well, let's try it! Coming?" Carolyn pressed forward, after glancing at the Captain inquiringly. He smiled and joined her.

"I don't think this is the sport for me," Nanny said quickly. "It looks like only one at a time can go. I'm not sure I'm interested. I'll just watch you, Professor. But Carolyn, you should try it, too. With help," and her glance took in the Captain's keen expression, "I'm sure you'd enjoy it."

"Well, the help would, I'm sure," Carolyn muttered. But she couldn't hesitate long with the excitement almost palpable on the Captain's face.

Two surfboards came free at the same time, so Carolyn and the Professor walked out on to the ice and listened as they were given a crash course in how to manoeuver the small craft by leaning forward or backward while standing sideways on the board mounted on runners. Soon the Professor was on and rather clumsily and slowly making his way to the other side of the harbour, tacking one way and then the other as instructed.

"Sheet in, man!" roared the Captain to him. "You will not get going unless you pull the boom closer!"

Nanny immediately relayed the Captain's instructions to the Professor, calling, "Pull the bar in closer to your body, Professor! You'll go faster!"

"I'm not sure I WANT to go faster!" came the response, but he did as he had been told.

Then Carolyn stepped on the board, teetering rather uneasily. "Coming?" she asked the Captain.

"No, Mrs. Muir, I'm not coming. You have to go by yourself," answered the boy who was holding the ice surfer for her.

"Yes, of course," Carolyn murmured. Then the Captain took up his position at her side, his hands also gripping the boom which encircled the bottom of the brightly-coloured sail. "Power up and sheet in, Madam! Let us be off!"

In no time, Carolyn felt as if she were soaring across the ice, the cold wind at her back. She sensed the Captain's movements and followed as best she could as he leaned forward and back, pulling the sail closer to go faster then letting the boom out to slow down. A huge smile lit her face and she looked up at him as they

skimmed along. "This is marvellous, Captain!" His admiring gaze made her swallow and look down at their hands so close together on the boom. Then she blurted out, "Captain, did you give Nanny her cape? It's like the one you are letting me wear tonight!"

"Yes, it is similar. I noticed that, too. But hers is blue to match her eyes, and yours is green to match your lovely eyes." He skilfully evaded answering the question directly. Then he pulled the boom even closer. It was the Captain's strength which held the sail and indeed the board steady as they went faster and faster. "I understand that if we can trim the sail at the correct angle, it is possible to go three times faster than the wind itself!" he cried out exultantly.

Carolyn closed her eyes for a moment, and tightened her grip on the boom. She had thought she was going fast before, but now she felt as if she were flying! She promptly forgot about the capes. What would happen if she were to fall off now? She would be killed! Carolyn wished she could scream, but sheer terror seemed to have closed her throat.

At last the Captain glanced down at her and realized something was not right. "Madam? Is something wrong?"

She licked her lips, then managed to whisper, "Please, Captain ... slow down ... or stop ..."

Immediately and obediently he slowed down and steered around to the area where the Professor was waiting for Carolyn, a huge grin on his face.

"Carolyn, you were MARVELLOUS!" he exclaimed, coming up to her.

Carolyn still couldn't respond normally. She deliberately and rather painfully uncurled her fingers from the boom and stepped back, trying to smile at the boys in charge of the ice surfers. Her legs felt wobbly, and she gratefully accepted the Professor's support as they made their way back to the other side.

"Forgive me, my dear," the Captain's distressed voice sounded in her ear. "I should have realized ... but I was enjoying it so much ..."

"I'm fine, really," Carolyn said, gathering all her strength and realizing that indeed she WAS fine. "It was fun until I realized just how fast we ... I ... was going!"

Nanny rushed up to them at this point. "I expect you are hungry now, Carolyn!" she said, "After that harrowing ride ..."

"I could eat a horse." Carolyn admitted.

"How about some sugar to get your energy level up?" suggested the Professor.

"Sugar?"

He gestured to a booth not far away. "The Sugar Shack. As in maple sugar. 100 pure Maine maple sugar."

"What are the children eating?" Nanny suddenly said. "And before lunch, too!"

As the adults came up to the booth, they saw their children chewing happily while they watched a man drizzling something hot onto a cookie sheet of snow.

"Hey, Mom!" Jonathan waved when he caught sight of them. "Maple taffy! You HAVE to try it!"

"Maybe after lunch." Carolyn said.

"They have maple-flavoured sausages on a stick," Nanny said. "Covered in some kind of dough."

"That'll do." the Professor and Carolyn said together.

That afternoon, Claymore found the others and urged them to come to watch the big Snow Bath, saying it would be a perfect demonstration of goosebumps and shivers ! Everyone was gathering to cheer on the few courageous snow bathers, mostly foolhardy teenagers, he confided.

"Aren't you going to join them?" teased Carolyn.

"Bite your tongue, Mrs. Muir!" Claymore huffed. Then he eyed both Carolyn and Nanny. "But if you two were going to participate, I will certainly be on hand to watch and cheer you on!"

"I don't think so." both women shook their heads.

"I've heard that in the Scandinavian countries, they tend to do this kind of thing very often." the Professor said. "It's actually very healthy. Their bodies are generally first heated in saunas or very warm water, though. Now, if a portable hot tub were brought to Schooner Bay where people could sit, then run out into the snow, I expect there would be many more participants in this event!"

"A portable hot tub? I've never heard of such a thing!" Carolyn raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, hot tubs became very popular in California in the 1960's." the Professor grinned. "Mainly because the industry promoted two things: fun and romance." He smiled at Nanny suggestively. "Perhaps we should consider investing in one?"

Just as Carolyn was about to comment that she wasn't sure fun OR romance could be associated with sitting in hot water, then rolling in the snow, the Captain was beside her, saying, "Why is that lily-livered coward not participating in this snow bath instead of blathering about fun and romance?"

"Claymore?" Carolyn asked, unable to believe that the Captain had turned so against the Professor.

"No, Mrs. Muir, I said I'm not going. I'm the perfect colour now, see my ruddy complexion? I don't look good in grey, the colour of death by freezing!" Claymore reiterated his refusal, thinking Carolyn was still urging him to join the shivering snowbathers.

"Well, at least you women are showing a proper sense of decorum!" the Captain approvingly eyed Carolyn and Nanny, both bundled up warmly. "It is not seemly to show so much of yourselves in public ... in low-cut handkerchiefs!" and he looked meaningfully at Carolyn who still enjoyed the occasional summer sunbathing on the front lawn of Gull Cottage.

"Some men DO believe their bodies are not fit to be seen," Nanny whispered to Carolyn, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"It DOES sound as though he's afraid, doesn't it?" Carolyn's green eyes were dancing as she whispered her reply. Both women pretended to ignore the Captain.

Immediately a clap of thunder sounded, and the Captain growled, "I will show YOU who is afraid to be seen!" Instantly he was lounging in the snowbank beside the unsuspecting snowbathers, clad only in bikini briefs and a wicked grin.

As the other snowbathers shiveringly broke for their first of three breaks in the warmth before rushing back to the snowbank, the Captain merely leaned back, his hands beneath his head and his ankles crossed.

"What are you two staring at?" the Professor said, looking from the empty snowbank to the two wide-eyed women.

Neither paid him any attention. Both were focussed on the Captain who preened himself under their regard. The others, giggling and shivering, came back to their places, staying as long as they could stand the cold on their bare skin before racing back to the hut and the heater. When he was alone the second time, the Captain stretched lazily. Carolyn and Nanny followed every movement with their eyes, unable to say anything. Carolyn dazedly thought that if she had thought him magnificent before, she would have to find another word to describe him now. Splendid, perhaps?

"Rather grand, I would say." Nanny breathed.

Carolyn tore her eyes away from the Captain for a split second. Had she spoken aloud? Surely not!

"You'd want to do that?" the Professor questioned incredulously.

"They're just ogling the sights." Claymore grumbled, edging out of the Captain's view warily.

"Well, Madam, I would say I have fairly won this game. None of the others could stay this long and still have no ill effects from the experience." The Captain lazily got to his feet, thoroughly enjoying the attention of two very attractive women. "Your mouth is still open, my dear."

Carolyn snapped her mouth shut and flushed deeply, turning away. When she unwillingly looked back, the Captain was dressed again in his usual outfit.

He winked at her outrageously before turning to Nanny with a bow. "If you would like to try the ice surfing, I would be delighted to take you out, my dear Phoebe." Nanny smiled brilliantly at him and nodded.

"Shall we go watch the ice surfing again?" the Professor asked. "The children were planning to try again."

Walking down to the harbour again, Carolyn still struggled to get her emotions under control. What was wrong with her? You'd think she'd never seen a nearly naked man before!

"I'd be willing to bet you haven't seen a specimen like THAT before," Nanny said to her in an undertone.

Carolyn stumbled a little. "I beg your pardon?" How could Nanny possibly have known what she was thinking? And how did the Captain know that the Professor was going to mention the ice surfing again? Or had the Professor somehow heard the Captain?

Nanny merely smiled serenely at her, then said to the Professor, "You know, Professor, I do believe I have changed my mind about the ice surfing. I think I should like to try it."

The Professor eyed her outfit rather doubtfully but said nothing. He and Carolyn watched as Nanny stood on the board and received her bit of instruction with a nod and a wide smile. Only Carolyn saw the Captain standing beside the diminutive figure as the surfboard sailed briskly and gracefully back and forth on the frozen breakwater. She couldn't help but wonder what was between the two, especially when she heard Nanny's laughter floating back to them.

"Mrs. Muir, what is HE doing out there with her?" Claymore came up at that moment, astounded at seeing the pair on the ice. "I didn't know she could see him!"

The Professor turned to him. "Who and what are you talking about, Claymore?"

"Why, Na ... uh, that is, the Ca ... er, um ..." Claymore floundered.

"Claymore suffers from delusions, it seems." Carolyn said dryly. "Or is that ILLUSIONS?"

"I suffer from HIM, that's for sure!" muttered the hapless man. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that they're offering sleigh rides around Schooner Bay, for a decent price. Are any of you interested?"

In no time, Nanny and the Captain were gliding back to the bank where Carolyn and the Professor were discussing with Claymore the merits of a sleigh ride. As Nanny, glowing from her chilly ride, reached them, she said gaily, "I should think that a sleigh ride would put the cap on this day, Professor, and be most relaxing before the Snow ball tonight. Don't you agree, Carolyn?"

"How did you know about the sleigh rides?" Claymore's mouth hung open as he stared at Nanny.

Naturally she did not respond to that. Instead, as Martha approached them, Nanny said to the older woman, "You ARE coming with us, aren't you?"

"Where?" Martha asked, bewildered. "I just got here!"

"For a sleigh ride. He's looking for you to go with him." Nanny assured her.

"He?" both Claymore and Martha said at the same time, Claymore looking fearfully around for Captain.

"Miss Grant!" Everyone turned at the call, to see Mr. Hampton hurry up. "I've been looking for you. I, uh ... could we talk in private for a moment, maybe?"

"Certainly," Martha smiled coyly, after a quick look at both Nanny and Carolyn.

Mr. Hampton offered his arm, and Martha tucked hers into it, and they walked away without another word to anyone. Claymore rubbed his eyes. "Did I just see what I THOUGHT I saw? Martha and Cleveland Hampton? What happened to Ed Peevey?"

"Nothing." Carolyn said. "Which was perhaps the trouble. Now, about the sleigh rides ..."

"Over this way!" Claymore ushered them all in the right direction. "They're quite reasonably priced, if I do say so myself, and after all, the money is going for a good cause, isn't it? What do you say, Mrs. Muir? Do you feel like riding with me? They have about eight sleighs which hold more people, and three that only hold two ..."

"Martha and Mr. Hampton will take one two-seater." Nanny mused.

"You and I another?" the Professor arched his eyebrows in question at her, and she nodded, laughing.

"And you will enjoy the ride with Ca ..Mr. Gregg." Nanny spoke to Carolyn, her eyes dancing.

Enjoy a sleigh ride with CLAYMORE? Carolyn had her doubts. Now, if it was the Captain with her ...

As they stood in line for their turn, Carolyn realized the children were just ahead of them. The five of them piled into one big sleigh gleefully, waving as they were off. Then Mr. Hampton paid for himself and Martha, and they climbed into a small sleigh. The Professor paid for Nanny and himself, and they got in the second last small sleigh.

When the ticket seller came up to Claymore, he waved regally to Carolyn. "Mrs. Muir is treating."

"Claymore!" Carolyn exclaimed. "I already bought you a drink ..."

"Oh, very well, I suppose I can pay for my own ride. After all, it's not too expensive." he muttered.

"And for such a good cause!" Carolyn said sarcastically, realizing he had no intentions of paying for HER. Sighing, she dug into her pocket for money for the fare.

They settled into the last small sleigh and the driver began to move. As they drove to the first corner and turned by the trees, Claymore was still making a big show of squirming around, claiming it was almost too tiny for two. His arm began to snake around Carolyn's shoulders when a sudden crash of thunder came and he was flung out of the sleigh and into the snowbank under the trees.

"Wait a minute!" he roared, struggled to his feet. "I PAID for this trip! It's not FAIR!"

The driver began to slow down and turn, but the Captain, appearing at Carolyn's side, snapped out, "Drive on!"

"Very well, Mrs. Muir, but Claymore ain't going to be too happy with me!" the driver grinned, and swept on.

Carolyn looked back to see a load of snow slide off the branch above onto Claymore's head, and his words cut off abruptly as he spluttered and fumed while wiping away the cold mass. She turned and smiled up at the Captain. "Not very sporting of you, Captain," she said quietly, "but thank you for rescuing me."

"Not at all, my dear. I wanted to share this experience with you."

Sighing happily, Carolyn snuggled into the sleigh beside her Captain. This truly was a ride worth the money she had paid for it!

"I do hope we don't freeze in that Ice Palace tonight!" Martha muttered as she pulled on her coat.

"Claymore said if it was too cold, we could use the hall." Candy assured her.

"Yah, and Mom said if there's enough people at the Snow Ball, it should be real warm in there." Jonathan added.

Then Carolyn started down the stairs. The three at the bottom looked up.

"WOW, Mom! You look gorgeous!" Candy breathed.

"This reminds me of the Centennial Ball we had. You outshone everyone then, too." Martha sighed, and plucked at her silver-grey dress and coat set.

Last week, the Captain had gone through Vanessa's trousseau in the sea chest in the attic and had presented Carolyn with an Irish cape which fell to her ankles. It was a pale green shot with glittery silver threads, and the hood which draped over her shoulders was trimmed with pale silver-grey fur. Underneath, she wore her favourite green sweater and a long silver skirt.

"Thank you, Candy and Martha," she smiled. Then her gaze turned to the Captain who was silently standing in the entryway. "And thank you, Captain, for the loan of the cape."

"It could have been made for you," he replied, his voice a little husky. He cleared his throat, then looked away and tugged on his right ear. "I trust you will all have a fun time tonight."

"Aren't you coming, Captain?" Jonathan asked in dismay. "Can I stay home, then, too? I hate dancing."

"Jonathan ..." Carolyn began, shaking her head. Then she looked pleadingly at the Captain. "You ARE coming with us, aren't you?"

Uncharacteristically unsure of himself, the Captain said nothing.

"You might need to keep an eye on your great-nephew, the way Mrs. Muir is looking tonight." Martha commented slyly.

"That tadpole is no relation to ME!" the Captain drew himself up stiffly, his eyes flashing.

"So you say." Martha sniffed.

"So I KNOW! Madam," he turned to Carolyn, "I will see you later." and he vanished.

"Mrs. Muir?" Martha said hesitantly as they headed for the car. "That cape is very much like the one Nanny was wearing earlier. You said the Captain lent you yours?"

"Yes."

"So is it co-incidence that Nanny's is the same? Or did the Captain have TWO?"

There was a long pause while they got in and Carolyn started the car. After negotiated her way around the first few curves in the road, Carolyn glanced over at Martha, her eyes troubled. "I don't know." she admitted. "And when I tried to ask, he never really answered."

Again there was silence. Then Martha said, "I thought Nanny and the Professor are going to get married."

"They are."

"So what does the Captain have to do with them?"

"They're friends?" Carolyn suggested.

"I rather thought that you and the Captain were ... well, MORE than friends. And yet he possibly gave Nanny the same cape?"

"I don't want to talk about it." said Carolyn flatly, not having a plausible answer for Martha's questions, OR her own!

She pulled up in the parking area designated for the Ice Palace. They all piled out and stared in awe at the place. It was lovely at night, with all the coloured lights reflecting off the ice and snow and glowing brightly. Tealights had been placed in chunks of ice lining the walkway from the parking lot to the archway leading inside.

"Wow!" Candy breathed.

"Wow, indeed!" Martha echoed.

"Come on, let's go in!" Jonathan said. "I wanna see if the Everetts are here yet."

Walking through the passageway which was softly glowing in rich colours, they came into the centre area which was already crowded. Carolyn saw Mrs. Post dance past, and smiled to herself when the phrase 'dripping with diamonds' popped into her mind. Clearly many people thought of diamonds when the word 'ice' came up, if the amount of the glittering gems she could see in the crowd was any indication!

Nanny met them shortly after they entered, looking exquisite to Carolyn's mind. She was wearing a long ice blue dress with silver accessories. "The others are over at a table we have been saving," she said. "I knew you would be along shortly. Carolyn, you look exquisite," she added, smiling at her friend.

"Thank you. I was just thinking the same about YOU." Carolyn smiled back. How was it Nanny so often seemed to know what was in her mind?

"Thank you!"

Nanny led the way, but as they neared, the children ran first to see their friends.

Claymore, still dressed in the now rather dingy-looking white tuxedo, met them before they could reach the Professor who had already stood in anticipation of their arrival. "Mrs. Muir! Miss Figalilly! Two such lovely ladies!" Claymore grinned. "I was hoping to catch up with you tonight."

"Claymore, I'm sorry about the sleigh ride this afternoon." Carolyn said quickly.

"Oh, don't worry about it." he waved his hand. "I know it wasn't you. It was ... well, never mind." He continued beaming at them. Carolyn began to wonder if perhaps he had had a few too many drinks of Caribou.

"Nanny, let me tell you, I have never seen such beauty ... well, present company excepted, of course," he spoke quickly to Mrs. Muir, then turned back to Nanny, seizing her hands. "I would love to ask you to dance, Nanny, but, well, I really don't like exerting myself too much. Not with such old-fashioned kind of music, you understand. I'm a swinger at heart, you know! Oh ho, yes, indeed! A real hot one! Just ask Mrs. Muir. Later. Right now, how be you and I find a dark corner somewhere where I can ply you with drink? No, I mean, where we can get to know each other better, if you know what I mean! Then maybe I can show you all the sights of Schooner Bay at night. You remember, of course, that I AM the head of the Town Council, and the Justice of the Peace, and the owner of the only Real Estate Agency in town, and ..."

"That's very nice of you, Mr. Gregg," Nanny replied politely, "but I'm afraid I'm already spoken for."

He didn't seem to hear her. "You know, when I was younger, before reaching the prime I'm in now, they used to call me Killer. Oh, but I didn't REALLY kill anyone. It was just that the ladies were prone to swoon when they laid eyes on me. Oh, ho, those were the days!" he chuckled. When they made a move to turn away, he tightened his grip on Nanny's hands and spoke quickly. "Actually, that was a stupid name. Now the one I am REALLY famous for is Tiger. RARRHH!" he growled. "I'm a tiger, and I'm ready for YOU, baby! Just say the word and ..."

"Goodbye, Mr. Gregg." Nanny said.

"No, no, no! You are teasing me! Ah, cruel beauty!" he clutched his heart dramatically. "You obviously misunderstood my motives ..."

"Claymore, perhaps you haven't heard the latest news? Nanny and the Professor are to be married." Carolyn said quickly.

"Well, really, how could I hear things when no one will talk with me? I mean ... WHAT?" he swung around to Carolyn and stared at her incredulously. Then he swung back to Nanny and the Professor who had come up to them to find out what was keeping them. "YOU are going to be married? To each other?"

"That's right." the Professor put his arm around Nanny and she smiled up at him.

"Where's your ring?" Claymore grabbed Nanny's bare left hand. "See? No ring. You're just trying to put me off or tease me. I can tell. I can sniff out the truth. Tigers are good at that, you know."

The Professor looked shocked. He had completely forgotten about a ring! Well, he would certainly have to remedy that as soon as possible! He knew just the type of ring he wanted to buy for his Phoebe, too! Then Claymore was called away, to no one's dismay, for the crowning of Snow Queen Nancy.

"Hey, Nancy's our old babysitter!" Candy exclaimed. "From a long time ago, of course, when we still needed a babysitter," she added. "Let's get closer to see the crowning!"

She and the other children ran off. The adults sat down at the table and watched the pageantry unfold. Then the music started again. The Professor offered to go for drinks for everyone, and disappeared. Almost immediately after he was gone, Martha was asked to dance by a diffident Cleveland Hampton. She beamed at him and followed him on to the dance floor.

Watching the couples swirling past, Carolyn vividly remembered her dream of dancing with the Captain in the front yard of Gull Cottage. Oh, it had been wonderful! Almost as wonderful had been the dance in the living room when the Captain had taken over Claymore's body for a waltz. Of course, she had still been dancing with Claymore, but when she had closed her eyes, and the Captain had talked to her, it had been a little easier to pretend she was with him ...

"Carolyn? You enjoy dancing, I see." Nanny said.

"Most of the time," Carolyn admitted. Then she grimaced and mentioned the Centennial Ball and having to dance once with Claymore at the hall. "He almost crippled me, stepping on my toes. If only I could dance again with the Ca ..." she broke off, rather embarrassed at admitting her folly when it came to Captain Gregg.

Nanny smiled a peculiar smile, and Carolyn heard the Captain's voice, "Mrs. Muir, may I have the honour of this dance?"

She turned and looked up to see Captain, resplendent in his uniform, standing over her, holding out his hand in invitation.

"Who can see you?" she demanded in a rather fierce whisper, her longing to dance with him overcoming her usual reticence in public.

"Everyone. I wish it." he said simply.

Carolyn started to put her hand in his, then hesitated.

Nanny leaned forward, her eyes sparkling. "With a little bit of love, many magical things can happen, Carolyn. Believe in your love."

Carolyn's hand lightly touched his, energy glowing around them, and she was up in a moment. She felt his other hand at her back, was aware of the palpable energy of his hand on hers, and sensed rather than felt his body moving perfectly with hers in time to the waltz music. Her eyes were locked on his, the smile on her face reflected on his. He was solid, yet not. Real, yet an illusion. Still, she was alone with him in an enchanted dreamworld. Nothing and no one else mattered save the sheer joy of being in his arms, however it had come about.

Meanwhile the Professor had returned with the drinks. "Where's Carolyn?"

"Dancing." Nanny indicated the couple just getting to the dance floor.

"Handsome chap." the Professor commented, frowning a little. "I don't believe I remember seeing him around before. Yet, for some reason, he looks familiar. I wonder why?"

Again a mysterious smile played around Nanny's lips, but she said nothing.

"Well, since we've obviously been abandoned, shall we dance, then?" the Professor smiled at her, his heart showing in his eyes, and Nanny's own dreamworld overwhelmed her as they moved together to the strains of music. She believed in her love as well, and the rest of the evening was sheer magic.

The next day passed in a blur, from the pancake breakfast, to the two hours wandering around looking at the snow sculptures as the contestants worked on them. Candy and Prudence did a mermaid, Butch and Hal made a launching pad and rocket that was supposed to really work. Hal had concocted a chemical formula he was sure could lift off a rocket made of snow, based on a certain density. However, it blew up in their faces when put to the test. As they blinked through the snow on their faces, gales of laughter from the crowd of onlookers greeted their exploits. Jonathan made a wonderful three-masted schooner, and admitted he had help, but wouldn't say who had helped him. Nanny laughed and said his mother had used a ghost writer on occasion, so maybe he had a ghost sculptor! Carolyn stared at Nanny, wondering how she knew, while Jonathan laughed and agreed.

The Professor lifted his eyebrows. "A ghost sculptor? As in, the ghost of Captain Daniel Gregg who supposedly haunts Gull Cottage?" He sounded skeptical. "Surely no one in this day and age actually believe in GHOSTS! Tell me, Carolyn, have you ever seen him?"

Before Carolyn could answer, Nanny rushed into speech. "Now, Professor, you KNOW I always say what I mean and mean what I say! A ghost sculptor doesn't necessarily have to be a ghost. And you should realize by now that Captain Gregg is a tradition in Schooner Bay! We've all heard the stories. Carolyn couldn't possibly discount them in public. Why, what would Gull Cottage or Schooner Bay BE without the ghost of Captain Gregg? Tell me THAT if you can!"

The Professor rolled his eyes. "Nanny, you've been reading too many fairy tales or something. You've been talking about this Captain Gregg since we arrived. I'm beginning to wonder just what your fixation IS about him!"

"Oh, no fixation, Professor. I just find myself drawn to him." Nanny said cheerfully.

"I had hoped you felt drawn to ME."

Nanny laughed merrily. "Oh, Professor, surely you know by now how I feel about you!"

"Well, I thought I did ... maybe I need more tangible evidence?" he wheedled.

Blushing, Nanny replied, "Later, Professor!" Then she cocked her head. "Listen!"

Soft strains of a waltz drifted through the air. Carolyn was immediately drawn back to the previous evening, and memories of dancing with the Captain erased all her doubts and disturbed thoughts. She took a deep breath, then said, "I think the sleigh rides are still going if anyone is as interested as I am in having another ride."

"Only if I may go with you." the Captain was suddenly at her side. She smiled up at him and he murmured, "With such an enchanting invitation as your smile, my dear, I accept your offer with exceeding great joy!"

"We'll be there in a minute, Carolyn," Nanny said, tightening her hand on the Professor's arm as he opened his mouth.

When Carolyn had walked away, the Professor looked at Nanny. "Why didn't you want me to say we could get the big sleigh and all go together? Unless Claymore is around, Carolyn will get quite chilly on her own! The children are busy here, Martha is off somewhere with Mr. Hampton ..."

"Carolyn prefers it this way, Professor. She'll be warm enough, believe me."

As the sleighs wound their way around the town, more magic appeared to be scattered through the streets. Love seemed to peek around every corner and fill the air. The Ice Festival may be over, but so many enchanting memories had been made and so many magical moments enjoyed. It was a weekend to be savoured for a long, long time to come.


	2. The second half

February 1973 

It was Groundhog Day, and as Candy, Jonathan, Hal, Butch and Prudence walked home from school, talking eagerly about the weekend just ahead of them, their shadows stretched out along the cliffs ahead of them and towards the ocean. Prudence, shivering with a sudden blast of cold wind in her face, turned to walk backwards. 

"Hey, look! Rainbows beside the sun!" she cried out. The others turned to see as well. 

"Those aren't rainbows, Prudence." Hal said. 

"They CAN'T be." Butch added. "It's not raining! There's not a cloud in the sky!" 

"That doesn't ever stop the rain at Gull Cottage," Candy commented in an undertone. 

"Well, what ARE they?" Prudence asked. 

"Pretty neat sun dogs." Jonathan said, squinting up at them. 

"Sun dogs?" Prudence burst into laughter. "You're kidding, right?" 

"No." Candy said. 

"Sun dogs." Hal's eyes glazed over for a minute, then he expounded, "Also known as mock suns. They're technically called solar parhelia which means with the sun. They're formed when sunlight passes through ice crystals at the proper angle. Right now, the sun is starting to go down, about 40 degrees above the horizon, so the sun dogs are fainter and farther away from the sun. When the sun gets lower, the sun dogs get brighter. If the sun is higher than 61 degrees, they vanish totally. Sometimes it's cirrus clouds in front of the sun which make sun dogs, but probably because it has been so cold this week, these ones are caused by ice fog or the ice crystals in the air " 

"I never knew all that," Candy looked at Hal admiringly. 

"Yeah," Jonathan agreed. "I've seen them before, of course, and I know it means rain or more cold is coming, but I didn't know all that scientific stuff." 

"If you notice, there's sometimes a faint halo all the way around the sun, too. These ones will get stronger if we wait a few minutes, I bet." Hal said, hunching into his winter coat, his eyes on the lights in the sky. 

Butch walked away in disgust, feeling stupid when hearing about all Hal knew and cared about so passionately. He told himself that if he cared about dumb facts and figures like that, HE would be smart like Hal, too, but the truth was, he didn't really like to learn that kind of stuff. Hal just rolled his eyes when Butch protested it didn't matter, and Butch ended up feeling like a moron, so he would strike back instantly. At least, that used to be the way it happened. Nanny had been helping him a bit to let Hal be, and helping Butch find out what HE was good at and enjoyed doing, but it sure wasn't easy when Hal kept spouting off all that information. Butch looked back once to see the others still gathered around Hal, listening intently. 

Turning forward again and scowling fiercely, Butch stopped abruptly. Right in front of him was the motionless figure of a tall man. Looking up slowly, Butch recognized the ghost. His eyes went wide. 

The Captain hunkered down in front of him, a faint smile on his face. "Yes, you have it, lad. I am Captain Daniel Gregg. Jonathan and Candy did not make me up. You have a believing heart, thus you are able to see me. Do not continue to act this way with your brother. Hal is a thinker, a scientist to the core. Like your father, he will believe only that which he can prove, which is why it is probable that he would not be able to see me even should I appear before him. Your father learned to look deeper when he met your mother, but he forgot again when she was no longer there, and once again believed he could control life the way he controls his mathematical equations, fitting everything into a neat little slot. Nanny is bringing him back to the deeper way of living and learning. Facts and figures make both your father and your brother happy when they can understand them and help others to understand and expand their own knowledge. You, Butch Everett, also have a gift. A gift for believing, for loving, for interacting with people and for helping them in their quests. I see a great future ahead of you, if you will but believe in yourself. Do you understand?" 

Terrified, yet intrigued, Butch nodded dumbly, his eyes never leaving the piercing blue ones of the Captain. He wasn't positive he understood everything, but he would remember every word and would mull it over until he DID understand! 

The Captain continued, "Nanny is very special to me. I wish her all happiness with your father, and am sure that together they will find their way. But I confess to being somewhat apprehensive when it comes to the three of you youngsters. Do you all truly wish Nanny to become your mother? Are you happy about it?" 

Again Butch nodded, unable to say a word. The Captain KNEW Nanny? She had never said anything! And of course they were happy that Nanny was going to be their mother! Prudence was thrilled, but then, she was just a little girl. Hal seemed satisfied, too. Butch himself ... well, he had had some qualms, but just at the beginning. He really did love Nanny, and was glad she was going to be living with them forever. He just didn't really like the thought of having a stepmother. What if she changed into something horrible once the wedding was over? According to all the fairy tales, stepmothers were wicked! 

"Truly?" the Captain questioned yet again, fixing a stern eye on the boy. 

Butch moistened his lips and croaked, "Yes, sir." Fairy tales were for kids anyway. This was NANNY! She could never be wicked. He just KNEW it! Wow, he was really talking to a GHOST! But he was so scarey! How could Jonathan think he was so great? And were Mrs. Muir and this ghost really in love? His attention snapped back to the Captain when the ghost stood up. 

"Ah, good." the Captain looked satisfied. Then he eyed Butch again. "You have a question for me before I leave you?" 

Nodding, Butch gulped, wondering how the ghost had heard him thinking, but he really wanted to know, so he managed to say, "Are you really in love with Mrs. Muir?" 

Now it was the Captain's turn to look astonished. 

"Jonathan said you were." Butch's words tumbled over one another as he spilled them out. "He said he heard you two talking. I was hoping it was true, because I like her, and I don't want her hurt. People in Schooner Bay thought that she and Dad were in love because they like each other, and I didn't want her to love Dad when he loved Nanny instead. We REALLY want Nanny for a mother. I like Mrs. Muir, but ... well, I just hoped you loved her best." 

The Captain's sharp glance softened and he smiled. "Aye, lad, I love her. You do not have to worry any longer. The adults will find their own way." He glanced up, then stood up. "The others are coming soon. Remember, lad, believe in yourself, and allow Hal to be himself. He takes nothing away from you." Then he was gone. 

Butch looked around, but there was no trace of the Captain anywhere. Had he dreamt him? No. Jonathan talked about him all the time, so the ghost really HAD been there, talking to him. He straightened up proudly. HE had been the one the Captain had talked with, not Hal! He wasn't inferior or stupid. Just different. The Captain had said so. 

Just as the others met up again with Butch, a shiny new car flashed past them on the way up the hill. 

"Who was THAT?" Hal asked, staring after it. 

"Mrs. Post and Mrs. Hassenhammer." Candy grimaced. "Wonder who they're going to see? Mom or your Dad? Oh, oh. I hope we didn't do anything wrong!" 

"Mrs. Muir?" Martha poked her head around the door of Carolyn's room. Carolyn looked up from her typewriter. "Sorry to bother you, but Mrs. Post and Mrs. Hassenhammer are downstairs and VERY insistent about speaking with you." 

"Oh, dear. All right, I'll be right down." Carolyn scrambled for her shoes, then ran the brush over her hair before smoothing her dress and heading downstairs. 

As she put her hand on the door of the living room, the Captain appeared beside her, his hand up to prevent her from entering. "Listen, Madam. They are discussing me!" 

Carolyn rolled her eyes. What an ego! When she opened the door a crack and peeked in, she found the two women standing in front of the fireplace, staring up at the portrait. 

Mrs. Hassenhammer was saying, "My, he WAS handsome, wasn't he? No wonder Mrs. Muir kept this picture hanging here. I do believe I could sit and look at him all day and never do a lick of work! Maybe that's why she keeps Martha on." 

"Well, she obviously gets SOME work done. WHAT an imagination! You DID read her story, Maiden Voyage, that came out a couple of years ago in that rather tawdry magazine, didn't you? The men in Schooner Bay were VERY intrigued with it, so I read my husband's copy. He wouldn't let me burn it afterwards." Mrs. Post sounded faintly aggrieved. "I wonder if she used Captain Gregg as a role model?" 

"Well, she couldn't POSSIBLY have used Claymore as a role model. I know he owns Gull Cottage and believes he has the power of the Gregg name behind him, but he is nowhere NEAR the man the Captain was, from all the stories I've heard!" Mrs. Hassenhammer sniffed. 

"I'm sure I don't know where all those stories came from about this house being haunted by the Captain! Why, we were here for a PTA meeting, and everything was perfectly fine. Mrs. Muir was understandably nervous, so there were a few glitches, but really, I've no idea why she hasn't offered to host another meeting! Mrs. Jenkins was terrified at the thought of coming here, and having our meeting interrupted by a mythical ghost. The very idea!" 

"He could interrupt my meetings ANYTIME!" Mrs. Hassenhammer sighed. 

"Mrs. Hassenhammer!" exclaimed Mrs. Post, a little shocked at such blatant admiration. 

Carolyn opened the door at this point, having heard more than enough. The Captain smirked at her as she stepped into the room and smiled tightly at the two women who swung around at her entrance. 

"Ah, Mrs. Muir!" Mrs. Post greeted her. "How are you today?" 

"Just fine, thank you." Carolyn answered. 

"For all it's so cold, it's a lovely day, isn't it?" Mrs. Hassenhammer said. 

"Yes, it is." again Carolyn answered politely. 

"It's nice the weather was so co-operative for the Ice Festival, don't you think? We needed the cold then, didn't we? It's just such a shame that it kept getting colder and colder." Mrs. Post continued doggedly. 

"Well, it IS winter," Mrs. Hassenhammer pointed out. 

Carolyn merely nodded, wondering why the two women were here. Mrs. Post was the head of the PTA, and Mrs. Hassenhammer was the wife of the President of the college where Professor Everett was teaching. Could this possibly have something to do with the Professor? Why would they come here? Then Carolyn noticed Mrs. Hassenhammer looking around the living room of Gull Cottage almost assessingly, glancing surreptitiously at Mrs. Post and nodding her head, almost as if to say 'this will be all right ...' 

Speaking firmly but nicely, Carolyn said, "I'm sorry, but I'm VERY busy. Was there something in particular I can help you with?" 

"Well, now that you mention it ... We have decided that we will have a surprise engagement party for Nanny and the Professor, and combine it with a Valentine's party, so that the entire community can celebrate with them. Valentine's Day is on a Wednesday this year, of course, so we planned to have the party on the Friday following. We were wondering if you would be willing to assist in this endeavour, since you are so close to them both physically and emotionally." 

A surprise engagement party? Carolyn wondered how Nanny and the Professor would react to that. She hesitated a moment too long. 

"Unless, of course," Mrs. Hassenhammer murmured, with a questioning look at Carolyn, "the rumours are TRUE ... that you were hoping to marry the Professor yourself?" 

"No, indeed!" Carolyn shook her head, smiling tightly, "I'm VERY happy for them both!" Inwardly she began to boil. Now Carolyn remembered that it was the Hassenhammer's daughter who had created problems for Candy over a year ago, in that business with young Mark Helmore. 

"Tell the old biddies to mind their own business and leave us to our well-deserved privacy!" the Captain's sudden bark of command made Carolyn jump slightly. 

"What exactly were you asking me to do?" she spoke to Mrs. Post. As Martha had said, the woman was rather stuffy, but she seemed a little more genuine than Mrs. Hassenhammer. 

"Well, we WOULD have had this party at the hall, and indeed, that had been the plan when first devised, but the long-lasting cold weather which was so beneficial for the Ice Festival meant disaster for the hall in Schooner Bay. This morning, when we arrived to assess the place, we found that the pipes had frozen and burst and the mess cannot possibly be cleaned up in time for the party on the sixteenth!" Mrs. Post shook her head in despair. 

"Naturally we have everything all arranged. The decorations are bought, the refreshments are all organized. All we ask of you is to provide the space. Because of your deep friendship with the guests of honour, we feel CONVINCED that you will agree to hold the party here in Gull Cottage ...." Mrs. Hassenhammer smiled broadly now that the bombshell had been dropped. 

"For the entire community?" Carolyn was in shock. She hesitated momentarily, thinking of the Captain and knowing she really didn't have to wonder about his reaction as the thunder crashed, rain poured down, windows banged open and closed, and the curtains flew in the cold wind sweeping through the living room. 

"I THINK NOT!" roared the Captain. 

Mrs. Post shuddered and clutched her coat more tightly around her. "Where did this sudden terrible storm come from? It was such a lovely afternoon as we drove up here." 

Carolyn cringed and offered her usual flimsy excuse. "The, umm, the weather here is rather unpredictable. Quite often it seems to rain at Gull Cottage while the sun is shining in Schooner Bay!" 

"Even in the dead of winter? A thunderstorm? Remarkable!" Mrs. Hassenhammer was amazed. 

"Well, thank you for agreeing, Mrs. Muir! We'll just run along now!" and Mrs. Post tugged Mrs. Hassenhammer out the door before Carolyn could say a word. 

"You certainly did not handle THAT well, did you?" the Captain roared. "Now we have to host a party for the ENTIRE COMMUNITY?" 

"I didn't scare them off, Captain, that was YOU." Carolyn frowned at him. "Just think of it this way. It's a party for Phoebe and Hal." 

"I hardly think they will thank you either." he grumbled, his anger subsiding. 

"True," Carolyn sighed, "but I think it's settled now. I'm not about to tackle Mrs. Post again!" 

"Here's your tea, Professor!" Nanny said cheerily, putting a cup down on the table as he walked into the kitchen. 

"How did you know I wanted tea?" he challenged her with a smile, sitting down beside Prudence who was busy colouring. 

"It's that time of day." Nanny replied. Then she looked up, her brow furrowed. "Oh, dear!" 

"What's the matter?" the Professor asked, also looking up at the ceiling and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Oh, my! What are they asking?" Nanny murmured. Then she looked at the Professor and tried to smile. "Tell me, Professor, how are you at acting surprised? As if you weren't really sure what was going on?" 

"That won't be a problem at all, Nanny," he smiled wryly with a hint of exasperation. "I NEVER know what's going on, it seems!" 

Just then, the Professor happened to glance out the kitchen window. "You know, Nanny, it's funny how thunder, lightning and rain seemed to hang over Gull Cottage EVEN IN THE WINTER! More than any other place I've ever seen! I'm not surprised you haven't mentioned the tree frogs lately before the rain, since they'd have frozen long ago, but even in the winter, there can be a thunderstorm at Gull Cottage, and be clear in Schooner Bay. Why, the sun is even out at OUR house today, and we're only a stone's throw away! Poor Carolyn is getting waterlogged again! It's a wonder that house doesn't float away!" 

Nanny refilled the teapot with boiling water and commented lightly, "It's Captain Gregg. He must be annoyed about something." 

The Prof rolled his eyes. "Are you still believing that rubbish? Talk like that is what perpetuates the myth of the ghost of Gull Cottage. Science has proven time and again ..." 

Prudence looked up from her colouring book. "Jonathan says the Captain doesn't like to be called a ghost. He'd rather be called a spirit. Says it's got a better repupation or something." 

The Professor stared at his daughter. "Even YOU believe in that nonsense?" 

"Jonathan says ..." she began. 

The Professor sighed noisily and shook his head. "You're only seven, Prudence. Puppy love isn't supposed to hit for a few more years yet." 

"Now, Professor, you of all people should know that puppy love can hit anyone at any time. I believe you carried home Angelica's books for an entire week when you were six?" Nanny chided him. 

He stared at her. "Angelica?" 

"Angelica Brown. She lived up the street in the house with the Monkey-Puzzle tree in the yard." Nanny prompted him. 

"Wow! You knew someone with a Monkey-Puzzle tree like the Captain's?" Prudence's eyes were wide. "And she had a puppy?" 

Her father ignored her, staring instead at Nanny. "You're right! I'd forgotten all about Angelica! Wait a minute. Just how did you know about her, Nanny?" his eyes narrowed. "And I don't want to hear anything about a tree frog or a monkey's uncle passing along that tidbit!" 

Nanny smiled mysteriously. 

"A monkey's uncle? Daddy, you're funny!" Prudence giggled. 

"You DO have two brothers, Professor, both of whom have been known to tell tales on you." Nanny pointed out softly. 

"Eh? Oh. You DO have a point." 

"I'll get it." Nanny said quickly, and was gone from the room. A moment later, the Professor heard the phone, and he shook his head. He wondered if he would EVER get used to living with her! She was certainly keeping him on his toes, being one step ahead of him all the way! He sincerely hoped his brother Ben came through and had sent by special courier the engagement ring the Professor had designed after talking with Carolyn a few days ago! Knowing Nanny and how hard it was to surprise her, he had been trying very hard not to even THINK about it in case he gave it away! 

On Valentine's Day, the Professor barely had time to sip his coffee before rushing out the door heading for the college. Nanny called after him, "Don't worry, Professor, I'll have the beds ready!" 

Puzzled, he stood with his hand on the car door for only a minute, then waved and got in the vehicle. He didn't have time to sort out her meaning today! The ring HAD to be coming to the college today, or he'd phone that Bentley Everett and know the reason why!! 

As she watched the car wind down the road towards Schooner Bay, Nanny looked after him and shook her head affectionately. He was so busy, and so lovable! He really DID need someone to look after him and the children. And yet, when he looked at her with desire in his eyes, she never thought of herself as motherly with reference to him. Lately, she had seen that look more often, and something deep inside her would twist just a little tighter. Was it fear ... or longing? Nonsense! Dismissing her misgivings, Nanny busied herself getting the children ready for school, making sure they had their Valentines for their classmates. She exclaimed over the ones they had made for her, and hugged them tightly as she thanked them then sent them off. She had slipped little notes into each of their lunch boxes as well as a couple of heart-shaped cookies. 

Upon his arrival at the college, the Professor noticed a taxi pulling away from the front door. Carrying his briefcase, he walked through the doors and up the stairs to his office. 

"They're in your office, Professor Everett," smiled one of the secretaries. 

"They?" 

"Um-hmm." she turned away as the phone rang, and waved him on. 

"Has the courier been yet?" he asked in a louder voice, but she ignored him. Sighing, he opened the door and stepped inside his office. 

"At LAST!" Two men turned from their perusal of the ocean out the window and pounced on him. "Hey, little brother, how's it going?" The eldest Everett brother, Ben, pumped his hand. 

"Ben told me your news!" Bob, the second brother, grinned as he slapped the Professor's back, nearly knocking the flabbergasted Professor flat. "Things are pretty busy, of course, but I managed to tear myself away for a day. We just couldn't let an opportunity like this pass!" 

"Opportunity?" 

"You betcha! It's not every day our baby brother gets engaged! So we brought the ring with us, and demand you arrange a meeting with your lovely fiancee. I'm assuming she IS lovely?" Ben raised his eyebrows in question. 

"Of course she is ... Look, I don't understand ..." the Professor tried to fathom why his brothers would have flown across the country just to bring the engagement ring he had ordered ... they already KNEW Nanny! 

"Tell us, Hal, it's the very talented Carolyn Muir who is the lucky lady, isn't it? You said she was acting as your liaison here, and you've spent a lot of time with her!" Bob pulled out a worn copy of a magazine and waved it in the Professor's face, never letting his brother speak. "I mentioned your engagement to a friend, and he had just read one of her stories, so he gave it to me, with the strictest instructions to return it in pristine condition, preferably autographed! WHAT a story! You've read it, I'm sure, even though it's a couple of years old? Has she written any sequels?" 

"Bob let me read it on the plane -- I'm telling you, Hal, Carolyn Muir sounds like a WILD woman!" Ben added his excited voice to his brother's. 

"Let me see this story!" the Professor forgot to deny his engagement to Carolyn, very curious to see what she had written that had so stirred his brothers. 

With a flourish, Bob handed him the magazine, opened to the right page. The Professor began to skim it, then his mouth opened and he began again at the beginning, going more slowly so as to savour it. 

"Who's the Captain, Hal? Anyone you know?" Ben dug him in the ribs and winked. 

Finishing the article, the Professor handed the magazine back to Bob and cleared his throat. "What a story! Well ... let's see, you had some questions. First of all ... no, I am NOT marrying Carolyn. She IS a very good friend. In fact, we're supposed to be having supper with her and her family tonight. MY family is invited, that is ... not you two." 

"We're family!" protested Bob. 

"I keep hoping I'm adopted." the Professor said dryly. "Secondly, I have never seen this story before, I do not know who Captain Joshua Webster is, and I have no idea if there is a sequel or not, but you may be sure I will ask!" He grinned, then added, "And I'm sure she will be more than happy to autograph this one for you." 

"Wonderful! Thanks! You'll ask her tonight? When we go for supper?" Bob begged. 

The Professor ignored him. "And finally, you both already know my lovely fiancee. Nanny has agreed to marry me." 

There was a long pause as his brothers stared at him. Finally Ben said, "Nanny? YOUR nanny?" 

"That's right. She's MY Nanny now." the Professor said, proudly. 

Bob sat down. "You're marrying her just to look after your kids, aren't you?" 

"Don't be ridiculous!" the Professor growled. "Why would I do anything so crazy as that? She was looking after them before. I didn't need to MARRY her for that! No, I'm marrying her for all the usual reasons." 

"Oh?" Ben quizzed him. "I thought the usual reasons were to cook, clean, look after the kids ..." 

"And warm your bed ..." Bob added. "And HAVE the kids ..." 

A loud clap of thunder made all three men instinctively duck. 

"What on earth? This is FEBRUARY! There's SNOW on the ground!" Ben peered out the window. "What's with the thunder?" 

"And it's not even Gull Cottage." muttered the Professor. "Hmmm. Nanny strikes again?" 

"Huh? What's that about a cottage?" Bob turned to him. 

"Nothing. Never mind. Look, I love Phoebe, all right?" 

"Phoebe?" his brothers looked blank. The Professor looked impatient. 

"NANNY! Ben, where's the blasted ring?" 

"Right here." Ben fished a small jeweller's box out of his pocket and lightly tossed it to his brother. "You must be fitting right in here. I've never heard you BLAST anything before!" The Professor paid no attention to him, caught the box with a muttered "thanks" and opened it to view the ring. 

A pleased smile spread over his face as he saw the gold Claddagh ring nestled in the blue velvet lining of the box. The heart was a ruby, on the crown was a small sapphire in the centre supported by three small diamonds and an eternity love knot band joined the wrists of the two slightly upturned hands holding the heart. "Yes, this is EXACTLY how I pictured it!" 

"She Irish?" Bob said, peering at the ring. "That's an Irish ring." 

"Phoebe's English. But she's a little ... well, I'm sure she's connected to the Celts, and this is a traditional Celtic wedding or betrothal band. I hope she likes it." 

"She won't be able to resist it." Ben said, smugly. "Every woman likes jewellery; the more expensive, the better, I've found." 

"Phoebe's different." the Professor touched the ring lightly, supremely satisfied with his choice. 

"Different how?" Bob questioned. 

"Just ..." Suddenly he remembered what Nanny had called out to him just before he left home. She'd have the BEDS ready? For THESE two? How had she known? "So," he tried to ask casually, "when did you phone to say you were coming?" 

Ben shook his head. "We didn't. We didn't tell ANYONE, because we wanted to surprise you. After deciding on the spur of the moment last night, we took a chance on going standby, caught the red-eye flight to Boston, then came the rest of the way by taxi." 

"ALL THE WAY FROM BOSTON?" the Professor stared. 

Shrugging, Ben nodded. "I hate buses. When you've got the money, may as well use it!" he said. 

"So we did. HIS money, I might add," grinned Bob. "The taxi's to come back and pick us up here tomorrow morning to take us back to Boston, and we'll fly home tomorrow afternoon. But don't worry, we brought lots of presents for the children." 

"I'd never worry about that. I'm think I'm getting used to you both spoiling them!" the Professor rolled his eyes. Just then the phone rang. 

"It's Nanny," the secretary informed him. 

"Hello?" the Professor said, rather cautiously. 

"Isn't it lovely that your brothers came to visit you, Professor?" Nanny said, cheerfully. 

"Nanny, how did you know ...?" he stopped. Hadn't he learned by now not to bother asking questions she wouldn't answer? "So, you have their beds made up? Which boy did you displace?" 

"Why, Professor, I couldn't ask that of either Hal OR Butch. Not on a school night! No, I've managed to fit a couple of cots in your room. Carolyn lent me one. She just dropped it off now, and when I mentioned that your brothers had arrived for an unexpected visit, she very generously invited them to Gull Cottage tonight as well." 

"Thank you, Nanny," the Professor said, slumping a little. Sharing a room with his brothers? BOTH of them? Admittedly, it was just for one night, but even so! 

"It will all work out in the end, Professor, you'll see. Oh, although I understand Carolyn's embarrassed by that story in Feminine View, since she claims the Captain changed a lot of it without her knowledge even though he DID assist her originally, I'm sure she'll be glad to autograph it for your brother's friend, Professor. We'll see you all about four? Good bye, Professor. And don't be late for your next class!" 

"Bye," he mumbled, no longer surprised by anything she said. The GHOST had written a lot of the incredible story he had just read? He looked at his brothers after he put the phone down. "You're invited for supper at Carolyn's and the night at our place." Then Nanny's last sentence sunk in, and he looked at his watch. "Gotta go!" 

Dropping the ring box on his desk, he tore out of his office. Ben and Bob looked at each other for a moment, then Ben took up the ring, threw it up in the air, caught it and neatly pocketed it. They each picked a comfortable chair and sat down to await their brother's return. 

Ben spoke first. "Nanny." 

Nodding, Bob said, "She IS lovely." 

"Very." 

Again they sat in silence. 

"I'm almost glad it WASN'T Carolyn Muir," Bob finally said. "The way she wrote about that Captain. If the story was autobiographical, she'd never love anyone else the way she obviously loves him! What a man, that Captain. I'd feel sorry for the poor guy she marries, having to live up to that paragon!" 

Ben nodded agreement. Then he grinned, "Let me read that again. If it IS autobiographical, I can't WAIT to meet her!" 

The two hunched over the magazine, reading avidly. Suddenly, halfway down the last page, Ben looked at Bob. "Nanny!" 

Bob nodded again, understanding his brother completely. "Maybe when we see them together ..." he offered. 

"Maybe." 

They found it a long day at the college. 

"I'm home, Martha!" Carolyn called as she stepped in the door. "You have two cards." 

"Two?" Martha came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands. 

Carolyn handed her the envelopes. "And I just got bills!" she complained lightly. 

Ripping open the first one, Martha read it over and a bit of red crept over her cheeks. "Oh, my! First Valentine I've received from a male since I was in grade school!" 

"How nice!" Carolyn paused for a second, debating the privacy issue, then cast caution to the wind. "Who's it from?" 

"Ed." was the thoughtful answer. 

"That's nice." Carolyn nodded. Then she encouraged Martha again, seeing the other woman staring pensively at the card. "Who's the other one from?" 

"Hmmm? Oh!" Carefully putting Ed's Valentine on the hall table, Martha eagerly tore open the other one. Her face grew even redder. "Cleveland Hampton." 

"My, my, my!" Carolyn teased her gently. "Two on the string." 

"Imagine! At my age, to have TWO beaux!" Martha shook her head self-deprecatingly, but she carefully placed both cards in the pocket of her apron and patted it. Without another word to Carolyn, she went back into the kitchen, humming, "What the world needs now, is love, sweet love ..." 

"Martha is only slightly less irritating when she's in love." the Captain materialized beside Carolyn. 

"But which one is she in love with?" Carolyn asked, looking up at him. 

He tugged on his right ear as he thought it over. "Well, Madam, I guess we will just have to wait and see. I refuse to be put in the situation I found myself enduring the last time the love bug hit Martha!" 

Carolyn chuckled. "But you did your research well, and exposed the Mama's boy for what he really was!" 

At that moment, a knock came at the door. Carolyn opened it, and there stood Cleveland Hampton. 

"Mrs. Muir," he smiled broadly, and stepped in as she held the door open. "Is Miss Grant here? I'd like a word with her, if I may?" 

"Martha?" Carolyn went to the kitchen door. "You have a guest." 

Running a hand over her hair to smooth it, Martha came out of the kitchen again. "Why, Mr. Hampton!" 

"Cleveland, please." he smiled rather nervously. 

"Won't you come in?" Martha asked. "Oh, and I just received your Valentine. Thank you ever so much!" 

He cleared this throat, and smiled awkwardly. "I'm glad." 

"Come into the living room. Would you like some coffee?" Martha gestured to the living room even as Carolyn murmured an excuse and tried to effect an escape upstairs. 

"No, no, I'm afraid I can't stay. I just wondered if you would do me the honour of coming out to dine with me tonight." 

Carolyn's foot froze on the first step and her stricken eyes met Martha's. She hated to see Martha miss out on a date, but they were having company for supper, and CAROLYN certainly couldn't cook it! 

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr ... Cleveland." Martha was very regretful, "but we've already invited some guests for tonight." 

Crestfallen, Mr. Hampton didn't know what to say. Carolyn spoke up, avoiding Martha's eyes. "Please, Mr. Hampton, you're more than welcome to join us! We've invited the Everetts up. The Professor's brothers are here unexpectedly, so we already added two more this morning. We'd be happy to have you come as well." 

"Well, that's mighty nice of you, Mrs. Muir! Thank you. I'll do that." he beamed at her, then at Martha. "I'm sorry I can't stay right now, but I'll see you tonight, Martha. If ... if I may call you that?" 

"Certainly," Martha said, graciously, but as Carolyn was again attempting to sneak off up the stairs, Martha's hand reached behind her, out of Mr. Hampton's sight, and fastened on Carolyn's skirt, making it impossible for the younger woman to move without being obvious. 

"That's wonderful! Thank you so much again, Martha. Oh, and Mrs. Muir." Waving jauntily, Mr. Hampton went out the door. 

Releasing her grip on Carolyn's skirt, Martha turned to her. "WHAT are you doing, inviting him here, tonight, for supper?" 

"I'm sorry, Martha. I didn't know you didn't want him to come. I just ..." 

"Oh, it's all right if he comes as far as I'M concerned! I just have the feeling you were trying to pull something over on me." Martha's eyes narrowed as she studied Carolyn. 

"No, really, I ..." Carolyn stopped when the phone started ringing. 

"I'll get it. You stay right here." Martha ordered her. "Hello? Oh, hello, Ed. What? WHAT? Oh, Ed, I'd love to, but, well, it's just not possible tonight ..." 

Again Carolyn made a move to go upstairs, but a glance from Martha's narrowed eyes made her hesitate yet again. "Yes, Ed, I know that ... well, yes, actually, we ARE having cherry pie ..." Now Martha's eyebrows went up in a query as she looked at Carolyn, then shrugged and mouthed, 'in for a penny, in for a pound!' before saying to Ed, "Listen, why don't you come for supper too? You know the Everetts and Nanny and Mr. Hampton ... yes. Yes, I said, Mr. Hampton. Well ... he works with the Professor some, you know. Yes, I'm sure you're welcome too ..." Martha glanced at Carolyn who grinned and nodded vigorously. "Yes, Mrs. Muir says that of course you are welcome to come. What's that? Oh, I see. Well, yes, come about 7:30 then, and have some dessert with us, anyway. Good-bye, Ed." She hung up, and stared at Carolyn. 

"You're very popular, all of a sudden, Martha!" Carolyn teased her again. 

"Yes, it appears that way, doesn't it?" Martha said, distractedly. She patted the apron pocket again to be sure the Valentines were in there, then said, "Well, Ed sounded a little put-out that we had invited Mr. Hampton. I think that's why he refused to come for supper. They wouldn't get into a FIGHT tonight, would they?" 

"Surely not!" Carolyn scoffed. "They're grown men." 

"Ah, but they are MEN!" Martha sniffed. 

"I resent that aspersion on my sex, Martha!" the Captain growled. "And had your Mr. Peevey decided to join you for dinner, I am afraid I should have felt compelled to join you also. You realize that you would have had thirteen at your dinner table? That is bad luck." 

"I don't believe in stuff and nonsense like THAT, Captain Gregg, but it IS a good thing, because we don't have room for thirteen, let alone fourteen! As it is, we have to use the table all down the middle of the kitchen, with as many leaves as we have for it, AND add the island to it for extra space!" 

"How were you thinking you could POSSIBLY join us, Captain?" Carolyn asked. 

"I managed quite well at the Snow Ball, I thought," the Captain said, looking at her meaningfully. 

Martha cleared her throat at the sight of them gazing into each other's eyes. They paid no attention to her. Sighing, she patted her Valentines again, then disappeared into the kitchen, unnoticed by the pair on the stairs. 

Upon their arrival at the Professor's house, he parked his car in the garage beside Nanny's 1930 Model A, patting Arabella on the bonnet as he went past her. Inside, Ben and Bob were greeted by three ecstatic children and a smiling Nanny. Her smile slipped only a little when they both kissed her on both cheeks, welcoming her to the Everett family. Turning to the Professor, keeping his arm loosely around Nanny's shoulders, Ben nodded his head. 

"You did all right, baby brother. Your nanny is something else! Maybe a little DIM, settling for you over anyone else ..." he laughed and ducked as the Professor playfully lashed out at him. 

Then the Professor looked meaningfully at his brothers, then the children. For a moment both Ben and Bob looked blank, then they grinned. "Come on, kids ... we've got some things to show you, if you show us where we're bunking down!" 

"Nanny put you in Dad's room." Butch said. 

"This way, Uncle Bob." Prudence said, holding out her hand. 

When they had left the room, the Professor turned to Nanny and caught her hand as she started to follow. "Wait a minute. I have something for you." He fumbled in his pocket, then withdrew the ring box and placed it in her hand. Nanny stilled, staring at the box, then up at the Professor. "It doesn't bite," he teased gently. "Go on. Open it." 

"But I ... oh, Harold ..." When she opened the box, the beauty of the dainty ring took her breath away. "It's lovely ..." 

"Not nearly as lovely as you. It's a..." 

"Claddagh ring," she finished his sentence softly, never taking her eyes off it. Her voice faltered a bit as she murmured, 

"The hands are there for friendship, 

The heart is there for love. 

For loyalty throughout the year, 

The crown is raised above." 

"Right." the Professor gave her an odd look, but she paid no attention. "Does it fit?" Taking it out of the box, he reached for her left hand, but Nanny resisted. "What?" he asked. "It's an engagement ring!" 

"A Claddagh engagement ring." She held out her right hand. "It is worn on the right hand with the heart turned inwards to denote that the wearer is 'spoken for'. On the wedding day ..." her voice faltered for a moment, then she continued, "on the wedding day, it is switched over to the left hand, with the heart turned in, indicating that the wearer is happily married and the love and friendship will last forever, the two loves have joined for eternity, never to be separated." 

"REALLY?" the Professor looked at the ring again, then turned it and carefully slid it onto the correct finger on her right hand. "I'll take your word for that. Carolyn just said it represented love, loyalty and friendship or plighted troth. See, the hands are more upturned than usual on such rings? The jeweller said that is to symbolize the offering of my heart. The ruby is the stone of love, MY love for you, and symbolizes wisdom, health, happiness, and good luck. In an engagement ring, it expresses passion and the promise of my heart. There are 3 diamonds in the crown. It's your birthstone and according to the jeweller, diamonds enhance the love of a husband and wife, and endow one with strength, courage, and fortitude as well as standing for purity, power, wealth, and love. There are three of them, one for each of the children. The sapphire is the exact colour of your eyes, Phoebe, and in an engagement ring it supposedly expresses the commitment and loyalty of my heart. Sapphires represent truth, sincerity and consistency and are often called stones of holy blessings because they draw protection and prophetic wisdom to the wearer. The latter being something YOU certainly don't need!" he chuckled. 

"Oh, Hal ..." she whispered again, her face shining with love as she lifted it to his. "Oh, thank you ... THANK YOU! It's so beautiful." Her arms went around his neck and her lips met his. Then, rather self-consciously, she drew back again, and examined the ring with delight. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him and teased, "And you sounded so romantic when you were explaining it to me! Not at all like a stuffy mathematics professor!" 

"Romantic? STUFFY professor?" he pretended outrage. "I'll have you know ..." 

"Coming!" she called, turning away even as he reached for her. 

A second later, he heard Prudence calling for them to come up and see what their uncles had brought. Shaking his head, he followed her out of the room. 

"Come in! Happy Valentine's Day!" Carolyn welcomed the Everett crew as they arrived. The children immediately disappeared upstairs to find Candy and Jonathan, and Carolyn and Martha were introduced to the Professor's brothers. Mr. Hampton arrived shortly afterwards and was also introduced to Ben and Bob, then he excused himself and went in to the kitchen with Martha to see if he could make himself useful. The others went into the living room. 

"Mrs. Muir," Bob began, bringing out his copy of Feminine View, "would it be possible for you to autograph your story in this magazine for me?" 

"Call me Carolyn, please," she said, graciously, and extended her hand for the magazine. "I'd be glad to autograph ..." her voice broke off when she looked at which magazine he was handing her, and her face began to flush. "Oh, it's ... Maiden Voyage ..." 

Fascinated by the colour mounting in her face, Ben asked, "What's the matter, Carolyn? I realize it's not one of your more recent stories ..." 

"But it's a humdinger!" Bob grinned. 

"Well, I had a lot of help with that," Carolyn murmured, shooting a narrowed glance at the Captain's portrait. Would this story EVER stop coming back to haunt her? "A ... ghost writer." 

Nanny smothered a sudden laugh with a cough, and Carolyn's own eyes began to dance as she looked at her friend who understood completely. 

"I admit to being fascinated by the story," the Professor said. "You wouldn't have any extra copies around, would you?" 

"To be honest, gentlemen," Carolyn said, "I burned all the copies I had. That story turned out to be quite different from the one I thought I was sending in. I really can't call it mine at all." 

Both Bob and Ben looked disappointed. Then Bob thrust the magazine back at her. "Well, could you maybe just sign it anyway? It's a friend's ... I won't tell him you didn't really write it. It'll gain me some points, though, to say I MET you!" 

Chuckling, Carolyn took the pen Ben handed her and scrawled her name across the page, deliberately running through the word 'ravish' which had caused her so much grief the time the publisher had come to visit. Bob, looking uncomfortable now, thanked her and put away the magazine. 

"Perhaps if you left the magazine with her for a bit, Carolyn could get the REAL author to sign it, too!" the Professor suggested. 

Startled, Carolyn shook her head in instant denial. "Oh, no. No, I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, he ... well, he died." 

Bob let out a sudden bark of laughter. "THAT'S a good one! A ghost writer who died! Now that REALLY makes him a ghost, I guess." 

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Nanny's smile was inscrutable. The Professor looked at her in some surprise. She sounded as though she might know who had written this with Carolyn! Well, why not? The two were friends, and what man ever knew what two women would talk about? 

"Don't be crass, Robert Everett!" Ben nudged Bob. "Forgive him, Carolyn, he hasn't had enough sleep. I am sorry your friend passed away. Was it sudden?" 

"I ..." 

The Professor interrupted, "Do tell me it wasn't your late husband, Carolyn!" 

"No." Carolyn said quickly. "It wasn't." Then, wanting to change the subject, she asked the Professor's brothers, "So what do you think of the news of the engagement?" 

"Nanny's a lovely woman, and I'm proud to be her brother-in-law!" Bob grinned. 

"Hal, here, is finally showing some sense for a youngster!" Ben agreed, clapping the Professor on the shoulder and again almost knocking him over. "Our baby brother's finally growing up!" 

"So, when are you going to grow up and show some sense and make ME a brother-in-law?" the Professor asked sourly, rubbing his shoulder aggrievedly. 

Ben held up his hands in surrender. "You know me, Hal! Love 'em and leave 'em is my motto!" He eyed the portrait over the fireplace and whistled. "That's some sailor there!" 

'SEAMAN' came the Captain's hiss in Carolyn's ear. 

She jumped, then said, "Yes, that's Captain Daniel Gregg. He built Gull Cottage over a hundred years ago." 

"It was his wheel we saw on the deck upstairs?" Ben asked. 

"That's right. The wheel of his first ship." 

"You'll have to buy Carolyn's book," the Professor said. "The Memoirs of Captain Gregg. Fascinating reading about the old salt." 

"He looks like he'd have some stories to tell, all right." Bob nodded. 

"Definitely!" Carolyn said with heartfelt fervour. 

"You know, they say in Schooner Bay that the Captain died in this house, and still haunts it." the Professor said. 

Nanny glanced at Carolyn, then looked away as Ben and Bob began to laugh. 

"You have got to be kidding! A ghost? A real ghost? In this house?" Bob chortled. "Do you think maybe he knows your ghost-writer?" 

Again Ben nudged him, then rushed into speech. "Has anyone in Schooner Bay really SEEN him? How about you, Carolyn? If anyone has, it'd be you since you live here. But how utterly ridiculous! Just because he was the subject of a book, the town wants to claim he's still haunting? Probably to get more publicity!" Ben nodded sagely. "And with more publicity, more tourists come in, and we all know that brings more money to the town! Must be all a scam. Probably all perpetuated by this Captain and his descendants!" 

"The Captain was a great man in his day, according to both legend and Carolyn's book," the Professor defended the Captain's reputation. 

"I will have you know I am STILL a great man, even in your day!" the Captain growled again in Carolyn's ear. 

"I do believe dinner is served!" Nanny said brightly. 

At that moment, Martha opened the living room door and peered in. "Come and get it!" 

"How'd you know ...?" Bob began, turning to Nanny, but the Professor waved him on. 

"Don't bother asking! I'll call the children down!" and he hurried out. 

As Bob and Ben strode out of the living room, Bob tripped over an unseen foot. Ben, already at the door, turned just as Bob barrelled into him. The door slammed back smartly, catching the back of Ben's head with a dull thud. Both Nanny and Carolyn exclaimed in a horrified voice, "CAPTAIN!", then they looked at each other, laughed, shrugged, and followed the mystified, somewhat befuddled men into the kitchen. 

It was a noisy, happy meal. At one point, Carolyn turned to Nanny who was seated at her side. "Do YOU have any brothers or sisters? I'm an only child, and to be honest, I find it hard to concentrate with a noise like this! Even two children can be a handful at times!" 

"I, too, am an only child," Nanny said, only half-aware that the Professor had overheard Carolyn's question and was listening, hoping to learn more about her background. She was usually so reticent, he only knew about the relatives he had already met -- rather STRANGE relatives, all of them. "I do have many aunts and uncles, but few cousins. And, of course, I had Cholmondeley who DID rather take the place of a dear older brother, I suppose." She paused for a moment, then said, almost under her breath, "I wonder where he is now?" Smiling cheerily at Carolyn, she confided, "He's a wanderer, you know, moving here and there." 

"Mostly there, thank goodness," muttered the Professor. 

"I DO hope Cholmondeley is happy, I sincerely LIKE him." Nanny continued as if the Professor hadn't spoken. 

"Chumley?" Carolyn queried. 

The Professor grimaced slightly. "She was betrothed to him from her birth ... remember I told you about that? He knew what I was thinking even before I did! Had a terrible habit of finishing my sentences!" 

"Dear Cholmondeley..." Nanny smiled, her eyes pensive. Then she took a deep breath, shaking off her quiet mood, "Well, everything has worked out for the best, wouldn't you say? One can only hope it is the best for all concerned!" As she reached for her glass, Carolyn saw the ring on her right hand. 

"Oh, your RING!" she exclaimed in delight. "It came! May I see it, please?" 

As the Professor explained about designing and ordering it, and Ben put in about picking it up and deciding to deliver it in person, Bob muttered, "When we thought it was Carolyn he was marrying!" Carolyn caught her breath, then her lips twitched as thunder rumbled through the kitchen. 

"And the best part of all," beamed the Professor, paying no attention to the thunder, "is that Phoebe informs me that it's worn on the right hand as an engagement ring, and then switched over to the left hand on the wedding day! So I don't even need to buy another ring!" 

"Get one anyway," advised Ben. "Women go for that sort of thing." 

"Not everyone." Carolyn lifted her chin defiantly. "I only wanted one ring as well." 

"So you say," shrugged Ben. 

"I love my ring, and wouldn't exchange for any other," Nanny said softly, closing her left hand over her right protectively, and smiling lovingly at the Professor. 

Carolyn thought about the beautiful Irish Claddagh ring and wondered fleetingly if the Captain had ever had one, and if so, had he ever given it to anyone? Vanessa, perhaps? After all, they had been betrothed ... 

Nanny turned to her and said in an undertone, "They generally are passed down from mother to daughter. However, he was an only child as well, so his mother gave it to him. It's simple, but really quite lovely! I should think Vanessa would not have been interested in an old ring, as they became popular beginning in the 17th century. No doubt that is why ..." 

"Phoebe!" the Captain interrupted, and Carolyn saw a meaningful look pass between the two before Nanny was again involved in the conversation with the Everett brothers. 

Once again, Carolyn was left wondering whether or not Nanny could read minds, pondering how similar the young woman and the Captain were, and what WAS it about the eyes that reminded her of the other? Could it be possible that the two were, well, RELATED? Certainly Nanny seemed more kin to the Captain than Claymore would ever be! 

"So when's the big day? Will we have to come back for it?" Ben asked. 

Nanny and the Professor looked at each other in some confusion. They hadn't even DISCUSSED dates! "Oh, I'm sure you won't have to come HERE!" the Professor said at last. "I doubt it will be before this summer, when we're back in California. What do you think, Nanny?" 

"I've always wanted a July wedding," Nanny smiled, but Carolyn noticed a faint shadow in her eyes suddenly. 

"There you go. And Carolyn, you and the children and Martha will just have to come to California for it! Oh, and you too, Mr. Hampton." the Professor added quickly, looking at the man beside Martha. 

"Well, thank you for the invitation!" the school principal beamed. "I never really expected to get to know all of you so well. It's rather nice, actually." 

Phoebe nodded sagely. "Knowing is growing, as my Grandmother Figalilly used to say!" 

"Speaking of which, Nanny, are we going to ...?" Ben turned to her. 

"... meet some of my family at the wedding?" Nanny finished. "Not likely. I never know when they'll be around, and it's rather difficult to get in touch with them." 

"Too bad. It would be nice to meet some, to find out ..." Ben murmured. 

"More about me?" she smiled. "Oh, but one's family is not always the closest, haven't you found that?" 

A strange expression crossed the Professor's face, and he sat back, looking over at Ben, the corners of his lips twitching. 

Ben tried again. "Nanny, why are you ...?" 

"Finishing your sentences? I'm sorry. I'm told it's a rather bad habit of ours when we're nervous." her hands twisted in her lap. 

"Nervous? OURS? What do you mean, ours?" 

The Professor leaned forward, a big smile on his face. "It appears it's a habit from her home. The boy next door did it, too, and nearly drove me crazy answering questions I hadn't thought yet!" 

Now Nanny chuckled, too, her sudden tension dissolving. "Oh, Professor, Cholmondeley was merely trying to fit in." 

"He was TRYING, all right," the Professor said wryly. "I can't say I was sorry to see the last of him. Er, it WAS the last of him I saw, wasn't it?" 

His only answer was the slow, mysterious smile he had come to love even though it drove him crazy. Then Ed Peevey arrived for dessert, and dug in to the cherry pie, keeping a watchful eye on Mr. Hampton. Carolyn breathed a sigh of relief that neither said anything to create a ruckus, although everyone heaped praises for the superb meal on Martha until she was blushing and beaming like a school girl. It was a long and merry evening, and by the time the meal was finished, Prudence was finding it hard to keep her eyes open, and even Jonathan and Butch were looking a little glassy-eyed. 

"I do believe it's time to get the children home, Professor," Nanny said, quietly. "If you and your brothers wish to stay ..." 

"No, we'll all come home. I hadn't realized it was 9:30 already!" 

The Everetts soon took their leave and walked home quickly through the cold winter evening. Ben and Bob lingered a little behind the others, and Bob whispered to Ben, "What do you think now that we've seen a bit more of her?" 

"Carolyn?" 

Bob groaned. "No, you moron! NANNY! The one who is going to be our sister-in-law!" 

"Oh! Well, she's ... actually, you know, she's rather beguiling, isn't she?" Ben spoke thoughtfully. "I think Hal's a lucky man." 

"Sure is. To find such a woman twice in a lifetime! Tell me truthfully, Ben, do you think he loves her?" 

"Truthfully?" Ben considered that for a moment, then looked seriously at Bob. "To be honest, I really think he is even more in love with Nanny than he was with his first wife, although I'm not sure how that's possible. I ALSO am not at all sure he fully realizes it himself yet!" 

"That's what I thought. He SAYS he loves her, but does he know how much? Maybe the question should be, does Nanny love him?" 

"How can she not? Harold Everett, brilliant Mathematics Professor ... father of three brilliant, not to mention adorable, children ... and perhaps best of all, baby brother to US!" 

Ben grinned, then pounced on the middle statement, "To get children like that, it's almost worth marrying." 

"Almost. Maybe. But we've got the best of it -- as uncles we can spoil them rotten, then leave!" Bob grinned. 

"You got that right!" Ben laughed loudly. 

Up ahead, the others turned at the sound. "You'll have to hurry if you want to say goodnight to your niece and nephews before they're in bed!" Nanny called back to them. "It's so hard to spoil children while they are sleeping!" 

Ben and Bob looked at each other, then at Nanny. At last Bob called back, "We'll be right there!" 

Once all the children were in bed, Ben turned to Nanny and the Professor and said, "If you'll excuse us, Bob and I are going to turn in, too. It's been a long day. But we'll be up with you in the morning to get a bit more visiting in before we have to leave." 

"Goodnight." Nanny smiled at them. "Sleep well." 

After Ben and Bob had gone, Nanny looked at the Professor. "I suppose we should say goodnight, too." 

"I'd rather talk a bit." 

"Oh?" 

"We don't often have a chance like this. Do you know, I STILL feel that I don't know you very well? I don't even know your exact age!" He drew her down on the couch beside him. 

She stared at him. "My age? What does that have to do with anything?" 

He sighed. "Nothing. It was just an example. You know so much about me, and yet ..." 

"Professor, I'm curious." she interrupted him, again twisting her fingers together. "May I ask you a personal question?" 

"You mean you don't already know the answer?" he grinned. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Ask away." 

"When did you first ... well, first realize ..." she found it hard to get the question out with him staring at her so intently. 

"First realize I loved you?" he guessed, and knew he was right by the way she instantly relaxed. 

She smiled. "Yes." 

"Let's see ..." He thought about it a bit, then realized he may as well reason it out loud -- if for no other reason than to get it straight in his own mind! "I guess that for the most part, I didn't really SEE you until we came to Schooner Bay. I don't mean physically, because of course I could see you, but, well, at home, in familiar surroundings, with colleagues and the children ..." 

"And your various girlfriends," she put in guilelessly. 

"Well, yes ... Am I telling this or you?" he demanded, a grin on his face. 

"Sorry." 

"Well, it just seemed as if you had brought the house and our lives back to the way things had been when my wife was alive. It was right again." 

"I see." She found herself wondering if he merely saw her as a substitute for his late wife. "She must have been a wonderful person. And it's obvious you were all very happy together, just by looking at the children! It must have been so difficult for you to lose her." 

"It was." he sounded grim for a moment, then added, "Until you came. After that, everything was going well, I could concentrate on my job ..." 

"And your golf game and girlfriends," she added again. 

For a moment he wondered if she really wanted to hear this story, then he caught her chin in his hand and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. She stared at him wide-eyed and silenced. "'Swinging Sam' caused me a few rough moments," he continued, as if nothing had happened. "But it wasn't until I thought I was going to lose you to 'Chumley' that I had my first realization that you were more than a nanny. You had a personal life of your own, of which I was not a part. And I found I didn't like it one bit. However, you sent him on his way after a few days, telling me only that your parents believed that everyone should lead her own life. I'm afraid I then slipped back into my usual rut and put the dear fellow and his relationship with you out of my mind. Then, when we came here, I found the entire town of Schooner Bay conspiring to throw me together with Carolyn Muir. Yet it was Carolyn who made the comment about your appearance that very first time we met, and I looked at you through new eyes and for the first time really SAW your beauty, beauty of face and form and character. It was Carolyn who later made me recognize my unspoken, unresolved jealousy of 'Chumley' and even 'Swinging Sam'! 

"Oh, no, not REALLY, Professor!" she had to laugh. "You? Jealous of them?" 

"So that's MY story. Tell me, what made you realize you really loved me?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation away from himself. 

"I ... well, I suppose it was much the same." her voice sounded faintly surprised. 

"It wasn't Venus passing through Mars?" 

"No!" she laughed again, then sobered. "No, I think it was being dependent upon you here in Schooner Bay ... having to watch you with Carolyn when I, too, knew the town hoped you two would marry ... then discovering that my heart would crack if not break should what we, I, had thought should happen DID." 

"We?" he caught her slip, "You felt the same as the town? Or you and someone else?" 

As usual, she refused to satisfy mere curiosity, and continued, "Since Christmas, I must admit to feeling the occasional twinge of ... well, of inadequacy." A smile broke over his face and she frowned slightly. "I'm serious. This kind of relationship was not what I expected when I arrived at your place. It was supposed to be just another job, what I do, or rather DID, with my life. You were married before, happily married. Once the routine was re-established, the routine that had been started long before I came, it was easy enough to fall into my usual pattern. I never stayed anywhere very long, that's part of the nature of a Figalilly! Yet I knew I was content to stay a very long time shortly after arriving at your home. Not only content, I was very happy, I felt at home, and best of all, I KNEW I was needed. After all, the children were growing and you ... you were so very busy at the college and ..." 

"Don't say it if you don't want another kiss!" he warned her lightly. 

"and with your girlfriends!" she almost squealed, laughing as she escaped from his reach and stood by the window, looking out over the ocean. "Oh, Professor," she said earnestly, turning back to look at him. "I know my family was often afraid I was stuck in a rut, but it wasn't just a habit. I was happy, and I didn't feel the need to, well, break free. Then I discovered that my contentment was a mere shell which was broken at Christmas time, when you kissed me ..." 

"Don't tell me it was your first kiss?" he exclaimed. 

"Oh my, no, Professor, it was not my first kiss!" she chuckled. "But, well, I was betrothed to Cholmondeley all my life, as you know. Our parents had signed the marriage contract. Knowing I would marry him someday, I was never exposed or susceptible to loving someone else." Suddenly she paused. "No, Professor, not at ALL like Sleeping Beauty! Aurora was ..." she broke off. 

"I wasn't even going to bother saying anything," the Professor sighed. "You're all mind-readers." 

Her smile was gentle and loving. "Oh, Professor, we're not really. When you love someone ..." 

"You just know." he finished. 

"Exactly, Professor! Ultimately, magic will find you. Provided you let it, of course." 

"And which Great-great Figalilly said that?" he teased. She merely smiled. Then he rose from the couch and came to stand beside her. "Nanny, you say you are nervous. About what? Marrying me? Making a commitment? And if your contentment was broken at Christmas, are you now unhappy? Have you ... have you changed your mind about marrying me?" He realized what he would be losing if she left, and knew he would not be able to bear it. 

"No!" she cried out softly in protest. "No, I haven't changed my mind! I just ... oh, I'm all at sixes and sevens again!" 

"The wind changed?" he arched an eyebrow. 

"No. I have. Permanently, I dare say, although one can always hope not." her eyes shadowed again, and she turned back to look out over the ocean. "It's rather late, Professor ... and you wouldn't want to wake your brothers when you go to bed." 

"You're right. We'll continue this discussion another time. I'll just lock up. Good night, Nanny." 

"Good night, Professor." 

After the Everetts had gone home, Carolyn put Candy and Jonathan to bed, then discreetly waved to Martha who was entertaining in the living room. They had already arranged to clean up in the morning, so Carolyn felt no qualms about heading up to her room. 

When she stepped inside the room, she was greeted by the Captain who was standing by the fireplace. "I've been waiting for you, my dear. I have a Valentine surprise for you." 

"Oh?" 

He carefully placed a ring on her palm. Carolyn gaped at it, speechless for a moment. 

"It was my mother's betrothal and wedding ring. I would be honoured if you would wear it. Phoebe was right. Vanessa wanted diamonds, not a simple gold band like this. I am afraid it is not as elaborate as the one the Professor commissioned for Phoebe, but ..." 

"Captain," Carolyn interrupted him, "it's lovely. I ... I am honoured to be given the chance to even see it, let alone given it to wear." She examined the engraved gold band with delight. Three Claddagh symbols were joined around the band, entwined with a continuous rope chain of Celtic love knots. Then the Captain began to speak and she looked up at him. 

"The symbolism is that the ring has no beginning and no end, like an Irish love. There is also an inscription on the inside. Gra go deo, which is Gaelic for 'love forever'." His voice grew husky and Carolyn began to tremble slightly at the intensity of his gaze. 

"Oh, Captain," she breathed, finally tearing her eyes from his, and turning the ring carefully in her fingers. "It will give me the greatest of pleasures to wear it ... for you as well as for myself." Then she slid it onto the ring finger of her right hand, facing the heart in as Nanny had said meant a betrothal. 

The Captain's voice deepened as he said, "You do remember that by wearing it that way, my dear, you are announcing that you share a special commitment with someone?" 

"Yes, I do remember ... Daniel." She looked up at him again and her smile blossomed, the lovelight shining in her eyes. 

"If I could, Carolyn, if it was possible, know that I would marry you in an instant, and love you forever." he almost groaned. "With this ring, I thee wed ..." 

"I know, Daniel. I know. And it doesn't matter. We are together now, here in Gull Cottage. That is enough until forever is here." 

On the afternoon of the party, Carolyn looked around the changed living room of Gull Cottage. Most of the furniture had been moved out so that people could stand around and talk, or even dance. Decorations had been hung by some of the Schooner Bay ladies that morning while the men had assisted in moving the furniture. The priceless Persian rugs had been rolled back and put away safely, as per Claymore's strict instructions, and Martha had polished the hardwood floors to a brilliant sheen, wonderful for dancing, she had said with a grin. The fireplace was ready to light, as were the wall sconces and some candles, to create the romantic atmosphere Mrs. Hassenhammer had insisted upon. 

"Do you think Nanny and the Professor suspect anything?" Martha asked, looking around herself and nodding approvingly. "I mean, you asking them out for dinner tonight to celebrate their official engagement, and all." 

"I don't know. I doubt he does, but ..." 

"Yes, it doesn't seem easy to surprise Nanny, does it? I wonder if the Captain tells her things?" mused Martha. 

A rumble of thunder seemed to be her answer. She shrugged. "Well, I hope the three of you enjoy your meal at Norrie's. Everyone is set to carpool it to Cleveland's and he'll leave the lights on so it looks like he's having a party. Then Norrie will give you a few minutes, and he'll be up too. Nice that the whole town is in on this." 

"I wish you could have come with us for supper." Carolyn said. 

"Nonsense. You REALLY wish the Captain could come with you! You really think I haven't noticed your new ring? Who else would give you that if not him? That's a nicer Valentine than a card, or even TWO cards, in my humble opinion!" Martha chuckled as she walked away. Carolyn stared after her, open-mouthed. 

The plan to have Nanny and the Professor in Schooner Bay with Carolyn while people gathered at Gull Cottage worked perfectly, although the Professor was a little surprised that Norrie's was quite empty. "Usually on a Friday night, this place is bursting at the seams! Wonder if they know something we don't about this lobster?" 

Carolyn smiled, "I doubt it." 

"Obviously something is on, Professor, and everyone has gone there." Nanny said. "I daresay we will find out soon enough." 

As they ate, Carolyn surreptitiously studied the two. Outwardly they looked happy, but there was something not quite right. Not bad, but ... she tried to put her finger on the problem, but could only surmise that an engagement in such a small town where everyone knew everyone's business was taking a toll on them. She sincerely hoped that was all. She truly hadn't met any two more suited than Nanny and the Professor! Maybe it was just frustrated desire? She buried her amusement at that thought in her coffee cup, hiding her face from Nanny's suddenly sharp glance, and made a great effort to think of something else. When they were finished, which was sooner than it would have been had Norrie not been hovering over them, obviously anxious to shoo them out, Carolyn drove them back to Gull Cottage. "We can maybe have some of Martha's cake and coffee," she said, "since I'm sure the children won't be ready to go home quite this early!" 

"Mr. Hampton has quite a few guests tonight," the Professor commented as they passed the house next to Gull Cottage. 

"Looks like Gull Cottage is deserted downstairs," Nanny said softly, "and the children are in the bedroom." 

"Must be playing monopoly on the table there." Carolyn suggested. "Our television isn't working again, so they can't be watching anything." 

When they walked into the house and turned on the light, the Professor was overwhelmed by the crowds yelling "Surprise!" Mrs. Post and Mrs. Hassenhammer very officiously guided both him and Nanny into the living room where they made a short speech about how the community wanted to celebrate their love with them in this way. Mrs. Hassenhammer said that there would be dancing if people wished, and food and drink was in the kitchen available at all times, and everyone was to make sure to speak to the honoured couple at some point in the evening, and to view the exquisite engagement ring which the Professor had specially commissioned and his brothers had brought all the way from California. Mrs. Post concluded by saying that everyone was to enjoy themselves as much as they could because, after all, "we are celebrating Valentine's Day and the engagement of two people in love!" 

The five children were huddled near the fireplace, not far from the spotlight. They rolled their eyes at the last comment. Then, when everyone began talking again, Hal leaned forward conspiratorially and said, "You know, Nanny must be a lot like Mom was. Dad told me once when I was mad because things weren't working out the way I thought they should that he used to be just like me. But then Mom came along and she knew things she couldn't know, just like Nanny, and did things she couldn't do. And Dad realized that there was an approach to life other than the scientific one. He probably forgot that for a while after Mom died but now, with Nanny, he's learning again! I think he's so much nicer this way. I'm glad Nanny came and I'm glad they fell in love so that she'll stay!" 

Looking thoughtful, the others nodded. "I can see that." Candy said. 

Then Jonathan and Candy saw Martha next to Mr. Hampton, and they both groaned. "He's with her AGAIN!" Jonathan muttered. "I'd hate it if Martha married HIM." 

"Well, from what you've said, you're lucky it's Martha he likes. It COULD have been your mother he wanted to marry!" Hal comforted them. 

"That's true enough!" Candy agreed. "He was always asking how our "lovely mother" was. He hasn't done it so much lately." 

"I don't think he'd ever have been with Mom," Jonathan disagreed, "because Mom and the Captain love each other. She doesn't need anyone else." 

"Are you going on about that crazy story again? That ghost of yours is too old to be in love, if it really IS Captain Gregg! He's got to be over a hundred years old! That's way too old to be in love! Even Dad is almost past the age. Your Mom will be there soon, too, then you won't have to worry about her anymore. I dunno, Jonathan, I think you'd better grow up and forget about some old make-believe ghost and your mother being in love!" Hal teased him. 

Butch was strangely quiet on the subject of the ghost of Captain Gregg, and he normally would have been teasing both Candy and Jonathan as well. Prudence looked up at Butch, then over at Hal and Candy, then finally to Jonathan. "Jonathan can believe in a ghost if he WANTS to, Hal Everett!" she piped up. 

The Professor and Nanny overheard her comment. He looked at Nanny and raised an eyebrow, then whispered to her, "They're talking about the existence of that ghost AGAIN?" 

"Oh, Professor, don't you think it was nice of Carolyn to hold this party here when the hall was found to have been flooded?" Nanny changed the subject. 

Carolyn had hung back by the door, acutely conscious of the Captain's presence by her side. She looked up at him when Mrs. Post had announced that they could all mingle, or dance if they wished. "Was Nanny surprised?" she whispered to him when no one was looking. 

"Of course not." Then his gaze left the couple by the fireplace and he looked down at Carolyn, and smiled. "And no, I did NOT give away the secret." 

Carolyn smiled back. "I really wasn't accusing you of that, you know." 

"Ah, but you WERE wondering!" 

"I suppose I was. I often wonder about the two of you,"she said, then was vexed with herself for revealing that much to him. 

"Even now, my dear? Since placing my ring on your finger? Have you so little faith in me? Or in Phoebe, for that matter?" his voice was gentle. 

"I think it's more a lack of faith in myself," she admitted. "How could I doubt you?" her smile was so full of love that he had to look away, tugging on his ear as he did so often when confounded or uncomfortable. 

The Professor looked over to see Carolyn by the door, smiling and seemingly talking softly to herself. "Nanny!" he nudged her. "Who is Carolyn talking with?" 

"Professor!" she scolded him lightly, "in a room full of people, you have to wonder who she is speaking with?" 

Then the Professor looked up at the portrait of Captain Gregg hanging over the fireplace, and a very strange expression crossed his face. He looked at Carolyn, then the portrait again, then at last said to Nanny, "Nanny, do you remember that man Carolyn was dancing with at the Snow Ball? The one I said looked familiar? Well, I've just now figured out why. It's the man in that portrait! He looked an awful lot like Captain Daniel Gregg! If I didn't know better," he glanced a quick look at the date on the painting, "I'd say it WAS him!" 

"Really, Professor?" Nanny smiled brightly, "Now, are you going to ask me to dance?" 

He knew she knew more about the mysterious man than she was saying, but when had Nanny EVER volunteered more information than the bare minimum, even when asked point blank? The Professor shook his head, and gave up the vain speculation. What did it matter anyway? He was here, at his own engagement party, with a chance to dance with his lovely Phoebe who was finally wearing his ring ... and if he had any say at all in the matter, he was going to make this a very short engagement! Taking her in his arms, they began to dance. 

Martha came up to the children, trailed by Mr. Hampton and Ed Peevey. She handed each of them some cookies, to their delight. Prudence looked up at her. "Martha, how come you don't have any little girls of your own?" 

"Oh, I have lots of little girls, just LIKE my own, but they're all grown up now except Candy. I never married, you know. I worked as a housekeeper or a nanny all my life, and had no time to marry!" 

"Well, why couldn't you just marry someone the way Nanny is going to marry my Dad?" 

Chuckling, Martha replied, "Well, having only to choose among the throngs of the available men, I guess I'd have to say I never married because no one asked me!" 

Mr. Hampton overheard, and in a surprising move, swept a flustered Martha away, saying, "I can remedy that situation in a hurry!" 

Ed Peevey stared after them with a woebegone look, then wandered off again. The children decided it was too boring downstairs, and went back upstairs to finish their monopoly game. Carolyn stood by the wall, occasionally speaking with the Captain beside her, but mostly watching the dancers. She caught Ed's arm as he meandered past, and spoke with him briefly, resisting the urge to tell him to DO something about it if he truly loved Martha. 

As the evening progressed, Carolyn busied herself in the kitchen, since Martha was otherwise occupied on the dance floor. When the Captain demanded to know why she was hiding herself, she admitted that she had a hard time watching others dance, or dancing with another man herself, when she wanted to be in HIS arms. That silenced the Captain briefly, and by the thoughtful look in his eyes, she began to wonder if he could possibly materialize completely again. That thought was crushed when she realized it was too risky for him, here in Gull Cottage where people could see the portrait and compare the two! Again she drooped over the punch bowl, listlessly adding another bottle of soda water. At last the Captain growled that if she didn't go back to the living room and try to enjoy herself, it would look very much as though she was sulking because the Professor had chosen Phoebe over her. 

"What?" Carolyn gasped, horrified. 

"Just repeating a bit of malicious gossip, my dear." 

Fire flashed in her eyes, and she straightened up, then marched out to the other room, a smile fixed on her face. For the next half hour, she mingled, smiled, laughed and danced ... yet the entire time she was conscious of his gaze on her, and she knew that it was as hard for him to watch her like this as it was for her to act it. 

At last she had a turn dancing with the Professor. Smiling up at him, she said, "I do hope I'm forgiven for my part in this surprise." 

"Nanny assured me you were not the driving force behind it." he grinned back. Then he sobered. "Carolyn, I, well, I've heard some whispers ..." 

Her hand tightened on his. "I am delighted for you both, Hal. Don't believe all you hear." 

"I'm glad." he said sincerely. "I would have hated to hurt you. Carolyn, I know it's none of my business, but, well, I can't help but notice your new ring." 

Carolyn almost stumbled, but caught herself and carried on smoothly, although her cheeks flushed slightly. She said nothing. 

The Professor continued as if he hadn't noticed a thing. "I paid heed in particular because it's a Claddagh, too, and you're wearing it as Nanny is wearing her engagement ring. Is it too personal to ask if someone special has given it to you? It would make me feel so much better about this whole thing with the town wanting you and I to get together, then Nanny and I get engaged, and the rumours being spread around that you've been wronged and are devastated by the news ... well, if you ARE committed to someone else, I'd be much happier." He sounded earnest, and danced her over to the side so they could stand out of the way of the other dancers while they talked. 

Raising her eyes to his, Carolyn smiled -- a genuine smile which lit her green eyes until they glowed softly. "Actually, Hal, yes. It was given to me Valentine's Day. And yes, we ARE committed. But it's ... a secret. No one else must know." 

"Nanny?" he asked, as he lifted her hand to examine her ring more closely. 

"She knows." Carolyn's smile deepened as he shook his head in mild exasperation. 

"Doesn't she always?" his comment was wry but loving. 

"Please, just don't mention it to anyone else. I, well, it's a rather touchy, impossible situation and ..." she couldn't think of how else to explain it. 

Just then, Claymore came by, tugging a resigned and long-suffering Nanny around in a travesty of a dance. He stopped abruptly when he saw Carolyn and the Professor standing so close together. "Oh! Oh, my! We'll just, uhh ..." 

"Hello, Claymore." Carolyn said dryly. Then she smiled at Nanny. "I do hope you've been enjoying yourself -- until now, that is." 

Before Nanny could answer, Claymore broke in, speaking in an overloud voice which betrayed his nervousness at being in Gull Cottage. "I was just saying to Nanny that, lovely as that ring is, it couldn't possibly be her engagement ring because she's wearing it on her RIGHT hand! Everyone knows that engagement and wedding rings go on the LEFT hand!" 

"It's a custom with these rings ..." the Professor began. 

"To wear it on the right hand instead of the left? Maybe that was the custom in the middle ages, but not now! If you ask me, you're trying to hide something about your so-called engagement. That custom ... that's simply too out-of-date to believe!" Claymore sputtered. 

"Not where I come from." Nanny said, quietly. 

"And just where IS that, may I ask?" demanded Claymore. 

The Professor's sense of humour took over as he prepared to rescue Nanny. "From what I've been told, it's a kingdom by the sea ... although if you DO ask, the whole lot of them live 'here or there ... mostly there'!" 

Nanny broke into a smile. "Oh, Professor, now you're quoting Chomondeley!" 

"Chumley? Never mind. Well, I still say it's not REALLY an engagement ring, but it IS lovely. Let me see it again?" Claymore took her hand and peered at the ring. "Nice ruby. Too bad the diamonds aren't bigger. What's with the crown and hands, though?" 

"It's a traditional Irish Claddagh ring," Nanny explained. "When worn with the heart pointing in, it signifies that the gentleman has offered his heart to the woman and declare that she is also queen of his heart." 

"Wait a minute ... where have I seen that design before? Mrs. Muir! It's on YOUR new ring!" Claymore grabbed for Carolyn's hand and looked at her ring, then at Nanny's. "They ARE similar. And you're wearing yours the same way. Oh ho! If it's an engagement ring, just who are YOU engaged to, Mrs. Muir, or is that not something I should ask?" 

By now a large crowd had gathered around them, and as Carolyn felt a blush creeping over her cheeks, she heard the whispers, "Mrs. Muir is engaged? Isn't that convenient, now that the Professor is taken! Why haven't we met this mythical fiance? Could it be the mysterious man she was dancing with at the Snow Ball? Had you seen him before? He looked familiar, but I can't think why ..." 

Carolyn rather angrily pulled her hand out of Claymore's, tilting her chin up defiantly and clenching her hands at her side. 

"Bravo, dear heart. Do not feel the need to answer such scurrilous talk. All will be well," came the faint whisper of the Captain's voice. 

The Professor looked at Carolyn, then Nanny. He should do something to steer this conversation away from the rings and the stranger! Even though he didn't believe Carolyn's dancing partner at the Snow Ball WAS a ghost, it wouldn't do to have everyone else wondering! 

"Yes, Professor, we need a diversion NOW!" Nanny nodded firmly even as the Professor was racking his brain. 

But before he could do anything, a loud crack of thunder rent the air, and the power went off. Lightning flashed, brightening the room one instant, then leaving it with only the firelight flickering. The living room and alcove windows swung open and closed repeatedly and a powerful wind swept through, bringing in a cold rain. Ladies screamed and men shouted as they scrambled to close the windows. The pandemonium was almost drowned out by the deafening crashes, and it didn't appear as if it was going to let up any time soon. The Professor watched with an open mouth as Claymore seemed to be struggling with something at or in his throat. Arms and legs flailing, Claymore was propelled out of the door and into the rain where he fell flat into a mud puddle. When he tried to get up, the wind blew him forward again so that he landed face first in a dirty snowbank by the fence. Carolyn and Nanny, who had nimbly avoided the milling crowd, followed the Professor over to the window to watch the final vanquishing of the man. The two women smiled and nodded to each other. 

"I think the party is over, Professor!" Nanny spoke loudly over the noise as the partyers hastened to get their coats and head for safety back in town. 

"I think you're right." he yelled back. "I DO wish I had brought an umbrella!" 

"They're upstairs, Professor. I sent them over with the children before supper." Nanny said. 

"I should have known." 

The Posts and the Hassenhammers were among the last to leave, promising to come back the next day, provided the weather had cleared, to clean up and help put Gull Cottage to rights. 

When they were ready to leave, the Professor took Carolyn's hand. "Thank you ... for everything." 

"I'm sorry about this, Hal ... Nanny ..." she tried to sound sorrowful, but her eyes were still dancing. 

"So I see." The Professor then put his arm around Nanny and guided her to the door where they were met by the children, each holding an umbrella. Hal handed the big black one to his father, and said, "You and Nanny can share, Dad." 

"Good-night!" came the calls from the door of Gull Cottage to the road. 

Carolyn shut the door behind the Everetts and looked at Martha who was standing in the kitchen doorway, a bewildered look on her face. "Are you all right, Martha?" The Captain appeared in the hallway, staring at them inquiringly, as though to ask what all the fuss had been about. 

"I will be," Martha said slowly. "Once I find out what the tantrum was about THIS time. Let me say, though, Captain Gregg, I am for once thankful for your temper. Do you know, Ed and Cleveland were just about to FIGHT! I am still in shock! When the storm let loose, they both disappeared -- shortly after you disposed of Claymore! Did you do something to them?" 

"Don't be ridiculous!" the Captain scoffed. "Me? Interfere with two gentlemen disagreeing over a woman? You must know my views on marriage, Martha." 

"I do. That's why I'm wondering if you scared them both off just to keep me here!" 

"They will be back, Martha, mark my words." his voice was resigned. 

"We're glad if he DID scare them off, Martha!" Candy piped up. "We want you to stay here!" 

"Yeah, and we ESPECIALLY don't want you to marry Mr. Hampton!" Jonathan made a face. "Mr. Peevey is all right, I guess, but ..." 

"We won't interfere with any of your personal decisions, of course, Martha," Carolyn put in quickly, frowning at the children, "but we all wish we could keep you here with us forever!" 

"Too bad you're not a man," Candy sighed, "then you could marry Mom like Nanny is marrying the Professor, and we'd be a family." 

"We're a family NOW." Jonathan over Carolyn's and Martha's suppressed giggles. The Captain had scowled darkly at the thought of Carolyn marrying ANYONE. 

"Yeah ... until Martha marries and goes away." 

"Let's not count our chickens before they're hatched," Martha grinned. 

"I think it's bedtime," Carolyn added. "Upstairs! To bed! To sleep ...!" Then she smiled again at the Captain's whisper in her ear, "perchance to dream ..." 

If Carolyn had wondered about the relationship she had seen develop between Nanny and the Professor before the engagement party, it was nothing to the speculation throughout town AFTER the party. Schooner Bay residents had swung completely away from thinking of Carolyn and the Professor as a couple and had now taken Nanny and the Professor and the three motherless children into their hearts. 

The morning after the party, when Nanny finally found herself alone for a few moments, she sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, and stared unseeingly into its depths. What was going on with her? When the Professor had looked at her that morning, a wave of heat had washed over her and she had trembled so hard that the egg she had been breaking into the pan to fry had broken and she had had to scramble it. It simply was not like a Figalilly, to be so uncertain! Perhaps Mars was passing through her Aquarius again? Or did Venus have something to do with it? Her horoscope had revealed nothing, not that she trusted the ones in the paper! She almost wished her Aunt Henrietta could come to visit and perhaps explain some things to her. Never having truly been in love before, Nanny found she had lots of emotions she did not understand. She suddenly remembered the letter from her parents which had been tucked inside her great-great-grandmother's wedding dress which Cholmondeley had brought for her. Dear Cholmondeley. Nanny's lips curved up in a reminiscent smile. How naive she had been to assume that what she had felt for him had anything to do with true, romantic love! What she felt for the Professor was not at all similar to the liking she had for the boy she had grown up with or the man he had become. When Cholmondeley had appeared suddenly in California, she had seen what he called his "impetuous" side. He had overwhelmed her for the moment, spoken for her to the Professor about having her employer "give her away" in a manner calculated to make the Professor feel so very old, then when the Professor had said he would be honoured and he hoped she would be truly happy, again Cholmondeley had answered for her. Of course, she could not have said anything at the time anyway, having suddenly realized by the look in the Professor's eyes that he was hurt and confused. 

Had he started caring for her then? Had that been when HER thoughts had begun to swing away from Cholmondeley, and turn instead to the man with whom she was sharing a house? Was it merely proximity that had her feeling that she loved the Professor? No. She was certain on that point if no other. 

"Phoebe?" 

Starting, Nanny looked up to see the Captain at her side. 

"Forgive me, my dear. I was called ... perhaps by your troubled thoughts?" 

"I'm sorry, Captain. Had I been myself, I would have been expecting you." she smiled back warmly. 

"Ah. Then it follows you are NOT yourself. The party was onerous?" 

"It's not that." She twisted her cup for a moment, then looked up again. "Actually, I'm pondering the whole complicated matter of ... love." 

"I see. Perhaps I may be of some assistance?" 

Nanny leaned forward eagerly, then froze. Was she actually turning to a ghost for advice about love? Moreover, a ghost who had decried love in his lifetime, claiming with a wicked twinkle in his eyes that he 'loved' women only because it was impossible to LIKE them. Yet marriage had not been an option, especially after Vanessa. The Captain had not found true love until long after his death, when Carolyn and her family had come to Schooner Bay. "Advice about love, Captain Gregg? Do you have some for me?" 

"Indeed. Follow your heart, Phoebe." 

Nanny stared at him for a moment, then she smiled wryly. "Forgive me, Captain, but I have to say it. You sound like my mother." 

"By the powers, Phoebe!" he almost exploded. "You KNOW. Deep down inside, you already have the answers to all your questions. Perhaps you need to re-read your mother's letter?" With that advice, he disappeared. 

Of course! Why had she not thought of that? Naturally it was with her, in the trunk in her room. Nanny hurried to her bedroom, rummaged through the trunk and sat on her bed to re-read the letter. 

'Dearest daughter, a wise parent can only hope to guide a beloved child. When the time comes for you to wear this gown, understand that the choice is yours, for you alone will know what is truly in your heart. Follow it with our love.' 

It had changed. She knew the letter was slightly different than when she had read it first! Somehow that added to the poignancy of the message from her beloved parents. It was as though she had received their blessing from afar. Closing her eyes, Phoebe sent a heart-felt thank you to her parents for loving her enough to allow her to live her own life, far from her kindred. 

Carolyn was overjoyed to find in the following days that the faint shadow had gone from Nanny's blue eyes, the Professor was obviously devoted to her, both were radiantly happy and the children delighted. Together Nanny and the Professor had even come to Gull Cottage to discuss with Carolyn and Martha the feasibility of holding their wedding in Schooner Bay, instead of waiting until July when they had returned to California. 

"It probably would be best. If you went back there, you would be compelled to invite many more people, and the cost could be phenomenal," Carolyn pointed out diplomatically. "Here ..." 

"Here, if we had your permission to marry in Gull Cottage, it would be small and select." Nanny said. 

"Here?" groaned the Captain, who had been lounging by the wall, still invisible to the Professor. His words and tone indicated disgruntled annoyance, but his face revealed his real pleasure in the thought. 

"Just the sort of wedding I've always wanted." Nanny added. "And it would be sooner ..." Mischievously, she tilted her head up to the Professor, smiling. 

"I'm all for that. How MUCH sooner?" he asked, grinning at his fiancee who flushed. 

"If you're having it here, I couldn't possibly be ready until May." Martha said firmly. "Or later. June is nice! A perfect month for a wedding." 

"Well, it IS sooner than July," the Professor said. "I suppose it's another option to discuss. I'd want Ben and Bob here, of course, but no one else is that important that they need to fly from California to Maine just for a wedding!" 

"Would you really hate being married here, Hal?" Carolyn asked, concerned that he really would prefer to be married back in California with his former friends and associates in attendance. 

"To be truthful, Carolyn," he said, picking up Nanny's right hand and kissing her fingers, "I wouldn't mind at all. I also would not mind should you arrange the wedding for tomorrow!" At Martha's horrified exclamation and the chuckles of the other women, he sighed. "Perhaps we'll wait a little longer," he conceded. "Perhaps." 

March 1973 

"I don't believe it." the Professor stared aghast out his bedroom window. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, and sea smoke was drifting on the bay, creating an eerie effect. Coming at a great speed over the ocean out of the sunrise and directly towards the cliffs was a rather familiar huge red, white and blue striped hot air balloon. Heedless of the chilly morning air and the patches of melting snow on the ground, he grabbed up his housecoat, jammed his feet into his slippers and ran out the door and up the road. 

"Look out, Justine!" He heard the shrill cry as he struggled to get his robe on properly and still avoid the puddles on the road as he sprinted. 

Dashing over the grass, he hollered, "Go up a bit!" when he realized that the basket was in grave danger of smashing into the cliff's edge. Miraculously the balloon rose ten or fifteen feet, just missing the rock. 

"Throw me a rope and I'll pull you in!" he yelled again, and had to grab suddenly as the rope appeared before his eyes almost before he finished speaking. Muttering that he should have known they'd have thrown it before he told them to, since they WERE Nanny's relatives, he dragged on the rope as he fought the strong wind, guiding the balloon basket down to a safe, if rather hard, landing. 

"Thank you, Professor Everett!" Nanny's older aunt patted his hand as he leaned on the basket and tried to catch his breath after his unexpected exertion. 

"Don't ... don't you ladies believe in ships, cars or trains or ANYTHING not quite so dangerous as a balloon?" he managed to pant. 

The younger aunt shook her head severely. "Now, Professor, I've said it before and I suppose I have to say it again. LIFE is dangerous! And we want to LIVE, don't we, Agatha?" She hoisted up their anchor and threw it over the side. 

"Nice sentiment, if you can avoid the cliffs. And you still don't like airplanes?" He continued breathing heavily, and moved his foot out of a puddle on the rock. 

"Heavens, no! Such noisy things. Really, balloons are QUITE the nicest way to travel, Professor!" Agatha gushed. 

"Yes, I remember you saying that last time. Your home away from home, I believe you also said." he sighed, finally beginning to feel that his heart was beating normally. 

"That's right. You DO remember us. I'm so glad!." Agatha beamed at him. Justine rolled her eyes, and promptly pulled the red ladder out of the basket and hung it over the side. 

"Still, our backyard in California was sheltered. Here you are on a cliff, subject to the fickle winds of the sea!" 

"How poetic, Professor." Agatha sighed happily. 

Justine nudged her, and said sharply, "Simply an error in degree, Professor." 

"Yes, I'm afraid it is my fault," Agatha was downcast momentarily. "Perhaps I AM getting old." 

The Professor noticed her sly glance up at him, and gallantly said, "Nonsense! Was it Aunt Phoebe or Grandmother Figalilly who said you're as young as you feel? Whatever. Now, I MUST insist that you both come with me to our house." 

"That one there?" Agatha pointed to Gull Cottage. "It DOES look inviting, doesn't it, Justine? It's SAYING something to me!" 

"No, I'm afraid that's not our place," the Professor smiled. "Your degrees must have been a little further off than you thought." 

"Oh, who lives there? Why, it's a seaman! Look, Justine. He's standing by the ship's wheel, waving to us!" Agatha waved enthusiastically. 

"He's not waving, Agatha. He appears to be shaking his FIST at us!" Justine sounded startled. 

"Perhaps he wants us to move our balloon." Agatha sighed. "I suppose it IS in the middle of his view, not to mention in the open where it is liable to catch those fickle sea breezes of the Professor's and rise before we are ready!" 

The Professor turned to see who could be out at Gull Cottage so early in the morning. The French doors were open, but there was no sign of anyone. Who could Phoebe's aunts have seen? A seaman? Stories of the Gull Cottage ghost drifted through his mind again, and he almost snorted in derision. There was a logical explanation for everything under the sun. That explanation only had to be searched out, reasoned, and explored. A ghost did NOT fall into that category by ANY stretch of logic! Then, hurrying up to them, was the woman who was helping him realize anew that maybe, just maybe, there was something more to life than mere logic. 

"Aunt Agatha! Aunt Justine! Whatever are you doing HERE? You never even wrote this time to say you were coming!" Nanny's hair was blowing in the stiff breeze. She had obviously left the house in a hurry, because she had flung her cape inside out over her nighty and robe. "Oh Professor, I simply could NOT think where you were going at such an early hour. Imagine my surprise when I realized my aunties had dropped in for a visit!" 

"Almost literally," the Professor said. 

"Let me see you two together again!" Agatha ordered suddenly. "I want to look in your eyes. I want to know that what you are planning is indeed the right thing." 

For once, Justine seemed to agree. She crossed her arms and waited. Nanny looked over at the Professor and smiled weakly. "I don't suppose we have much choice, Professor." 

"Hmmm." Then he said to the women in the balloon basket, "All right, but you can do your examination in the warmth and comfort of our home. Is there anything you need me to carry?" 

"I suppose we must. Just this once." Agatha looked rather helplessly at Justine who debated the possibilities, then nodded briskly. 

"Very well, but you'll need to bring the car for our things. I'm afraid you can't manage them yourself, Professor." 

"How much can that basket hold?" he asked. Then, before either could answer, he held up his hand. "Never mind. Forget I asked that. I will bring the car. Ladies?" He offered his hand to Agatha, who took it, smiled coquettishly and allowed him to assist her in climbing over the edge of the balloon basket and down the ladder. Justine followed, disdaining his assistance. 

They both hugged Nanny, who said, "We all need a nice cup of hot tea! The kettle will be boiling by the time we get home. And Professor, your foot is wet." 

"I can feel it." he said, grumpily, trudging after the three women. 

As they drank their tea, Nanny's two aunts explained that they just HAD to come to visit 'our Phoebe' again when they heard the news. 

"And after all, Professor, when we left, it was with the promise that we should meet again, perhaps at a special occasion." Justine said. 

Agatha simpered again. "And what could be more special than our dear Phoebe's wedding? To YOU!" 

"Agatha!" Justine chided her. "So, Professor, we simply HAD to come." 

"We should have known, dear Phoebe, right from the first when you said you felt happy and at home here...er, in California. With the Everetts." Agatha patted Nanny's hand. 

"Happy, at home, and needed!" Justine reminded her. "And when you said that soaring is a very personal thing, I must admit I began to wonder. Still, you ARE a Figalilly, you know." 

"Indeed," muttered the Professor. 

"Dear Aunties," Nanny spoke warmly. "Remember I ALSO said that even a Figalilly has to alight from time to time to collect her thoughts." 

"And such a lovely place to alight, with such a handsome, forceful ... and ELIGIBLE man." Agatha smiled at the Professor, then winked. Nanny cleared her throat warningly. 

"Agatha!" Justine frowned at the shameless older woman. Then she looked at the younger two before her rather searchingly. The Professor had the strangest feeling that his entire mind was being examined, but he didn't have time to worry before Justine nodded approvingly. "Yes, you two are truly a perfect match. I wasn't sure when I first heard, of course. Now I am. I'm so happy for you, Phoebe dear, and you, too, of course, Professor. Welcome to our family!" 

"Uhh, thank you ... I think." 

"Now, Phoebe dear, we brought your wedding dress, knowing you would need it. So careless of you not to have brought it yourself!" Justine continued. 

"Well, we were actually planning to be married in July back in California." the Professor pointed out. "And how did YOU get the dress?" 

"And we have a message from your parents," Agatha spoke to Phoebe, ignoring the Professor. "I believe your mother sent a letter, but the verbal message from them is that they would have come to your wedding, of course, but Maine is so very far away, and they are getting to the age where adventures are not quite as thrilling as they used to be." 

"Maine? The wedding was supposed to be in California! We were just THINKING about having it here ..." the Professor protested. 

Again he was ignored. Justine continued, "Phoebe dear, they also said to tell you that they know he loves you dearly. Do not be afraid to accept that love, return it tenfold, and together you will make magic happen!" 

The Professor pondered that message, realizing how happy it made him to hear it. Nanny's smile wavered slightly, and she put her hand over the Professor's. "Thank you, aunties." Her eyes met the Professor's, and both Justine and Agatha nodded to each other in satisfaction at the love they sensed between the two. 

"Now," Justine said briskly, "a July wedding would NEVER do! Nor, for that matter, would June or even May." 

"Or April." put in Agatha. 

"Yes," Justine agreed. "After all, we are here now, and could not POSSIBLY be back from the Antarctica in time were you to have it later." 

"I won't even ASK about the Antarctica! So when exactly were YOU thinking we should be married?" questioned the Professor warily. 

"I'm so glad you asked, Professor Everett!" Agatha said. Then she promptly changed the subject, or so it appeared. "Professor, you really DO know our Phoebe so well! Imagine ordering a ring for our Phoebe from her own great-great uncle Dillon!" 

"Great-great uncle Dillon?" repeated the Professor numbly. He HAD ordered the ring from Dillon's of Ireland, but ... 

"Yes, indeed! Our entire family was thrilled at the news! Did you know that the Claddagh ring was the only ring ever made in Ireland worn by Queen Victoria and later by Queen Alexandra and King Edward VII? Their rings were made by Dillons of Galway, an old family firm established in 1750, to whom the Royal Patent was granted and the tradition of excellence in these special rings has been carried on at Dillons to this day. And to think that you got our Phoebe's betrothal/wedding ring from him! Of course, when we heard this, we ALL knew you would be married on St. Patrick's Day!" 

"We would be?" the Professor's thoughts were spinning. "St. Patrick's Day?" 

"Aunties ..." Nanny began. 

"Besides," Justine looked stern. "There ARE other, shall we say urgent?, matters of which to be wary..." 

Agatha nodded knowingly, whispering to the Professor, "Frustration is supposed to be good for the soul, but I've never found that to be true!" 

Justine frowned and said severely, "Agatha! That will do!" 

The Professor and Nanny exchanged glances. Then Nanny said firmly, "Very well, aunties. We will think about being married March 17th. On one condition. It is OUR wedding, and WE will make all the decisions." 

"Of course," Agatha said serenely. "Isn't it a good thing that your mother also sent a copy of our traditional wedding service so that you can be married as befits a Figalilly?" 

"She knew?" the Professor asked. Then he started to chuckle. "I may as well give up! Am I at least allowed to see this service before we try to find someone to perform it? Or do you already know who is doing the wedding?" 

"Well, actually, Professor ..." Agatha began. 

Nanny interrupted her. "We'll look at the service and do what needs to be done from there. If we are to be married in just two weeks, we have a lot of planning to do!" Turning to the Professor, she said rather sorrowfully, "It's such a shame that your brothers aren't going to be able to attend, though." 

"Oh? I was just thinking about phoning Ben ..." he stopped. "They won't come?" 

"I'm sure that if it were at all possible, they would be here, Hal," Nanny assured him. "You know they wouldn't miss it for the world, but ..." 

"Can I at least phone and ask them?" he sounded resigned. 

"Of course!" 

As the Professor left the kitchen to phone his brothers, Agatha leaned forward again. "Phoebe, dear, we have another message for you. From Cholmondeley." 

"Oh?" 

"He said to be sure to tell you that yes, he is sincerely happy for you. He knew when he saw you with the Everetts that you would never be completely happy were you to leave them for him. He is glad you followed your heart ... and now he has a chance to follow his own as well." 

"You mean ...?" Then Nanny smiled brilliantly. "Oh, I'm so happy for him! I must admit, I was a little concerned ..." 

"So he said. You have a soft heart, dear." 

Then Prudence came into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She stared at Agatha and Justine for a moment, then whirled and shouted back to Hal and Butch, "Nanny's balloon-flying aunts are here again!" Turning back, she beamed at them. "I'm glad you're back. Did you come in your balloon again?" 

"We did, Prudence." the two smiled at her. 

"Can I have a ride this time?" the little girl demanded. "And will you take Jonathan too?" 

"Jonathan?" 

"My friend. Jonathan and Candy live just up the road -- in a house with a ship's wheel on the balcony, and a tower room and a ghost and EVERYTHING!" 

Laughing, Nanny's aunts looked at each other and nodded. "We shall see. We promised to take you all last time, and never did. Perhaps this time we will be here longer." 

"And perhaps," Nanny nodded, "your father will agree to it this time. You ARE a little older now." 

"Oh, hurray!" Prudence cried. 

Then Butch and Hal were tumbling into the kitchen, excitement palpable as they greeted Justine and Agatha. 

"I've been reading all about ballooning since you were here," Hal said. 

"Me, too!" Butch put in. 

"We wanted to build one, but ..." 

"Oh, heavens, it's a little early for that!" Justine said. "Your father would not approve, I'm afraid. But we WILL take you up and let you try steering it." 

"Not around the cliffs in a strong breeze, please!" the Professor put in, coming back into the room. "And speaking of the balloon, I really think we should go up and unpack it, and move it off the edge of the cliff and to a safer place on the other side of the road, closer to the bush for shelter!" 

"We'll help!" the three children vanished to get dressed. 

"Well, Professor?" Justine looked at him, expectantly. Nanny took his hand, her eyes expressing her sympathy. 

"They can't come." he admitted. "Neither of them." 

"Shall we wait and get married in California as first planned?" Nanny asked, knowing he was not ready to talk about his brothers yet. 

He pulled her into his arms for a moment, resting his head on hers. Then he kissed her forehead. "Thank you, but no. I think I'm ready for this wedding NOW." His smile was tender. 

"How romantic!" sighed Agatha again. Justine sniffed, but her expression was indulgent as she looked at the younger pair. 

"I want that balloon removed, Mrs. Muir!" 

"Captain, until I find out who BROUGHT it, I can't very well do anything about it, can I?" Carolyn protested, standing at the French doors and looking with wonder at the hot air balloon across the road. Then she noticed a full Arabella being driven up the road and parking near it. "Oh! It must be someone the Professor knows! Here comes the whole family and two others!" 

She hurried downstairs and outside. 

"Carolyn! Hello!" Nanny waved. "We're just moving it." 

"Who ...?" 

"My aunts arrived early this morning." Nanny explained, indicating the two women who were busy handing things out of the basket to the Professor and the three children to put in Arabella's trunk. 

"In a balloon?" 

"It's the only way to travel, if you listen to them." the Professor added, on his way to put another load in the car. 

Once it was empty, Nanny introduced her aunts to Carolyn. Agatha held Carolyn's hand and peered into her eyes, "You have the eyes of an old soul; one who sees much, has suffered much frustration, yet in the end you will triumph because you have found your heart's desire here on this rocky coast and in this lovely house here." 

Carolyn blushed. 

"A very knowledgeable woman she is, to be sure!" the Captain commented to Carolyn, eying Nanny's aunts with interest. 

Justine arched her eyebrows. "Agatha, you are sounding very much like Henrietta now!" 

"You're right. I AM sorry, my dear." 

The Professor, having had Justine weigh anchor, had begun to drag the basket across the road with the children's help. As the Captain watched with a scowl on his face, he assisted in the moving with a pointed finger. 

"It's not as hard as I expected it to be!" the Professor exclaimed as the basket suddenly seemed lighter and more manageable. 

"No, it isn't!" Butch grunted, pushing with all his might. 

"Thank you, Captain Gregg," Justine said politely, nodding at the spirit. 

He was momentarily surprised that they were able to see him, then he smiled, "Ah, you are Phoebe's aunts." 

"And YOU are the extremely handsome sea captain who waved to us this morning." Agatha batted her eyelashes at him. 

"You waved to them?" Carolyn asked, taken aback that Nanny's aunts had seen the Captain at all, let alone appeared to be FLIRTING with him! 

"Oh my, yes!" Agatha gushed. "And such a nice welcome! We were coming to see our Phoebe, we couldn't POSSIBLY miss her wedding, now could we? And to be met with such enthusiasm ..." 

"I was not waving." the Captain said a trifle grimly, but not very emphatically. 

"There, you see, Agatha? I TOLD you he was threatening us with his fist!" Justine nodded smugly. 

"Threatening you, dear ladies? Now, why would I do that?" Suddenly the Captain's charm flowed forth. 

Carolyn rolled her eyes, then looked at Nanny, "Your wedding?" 

Nanny nodded, and said brightly, "My aunts have helped us set a wedding date!" 

"Oh really? When?" 

"St. Patrick's Day, of course!" Agatha beamed. Then she simpered up at the Captain. "In your honour as well, since I understand the wedding will be held in your house." 

"March 17th?" Carolyn was in shock. "In Gull Cottage?" 

"Oh, don't worry, Carolyn, Martha will rise to the occasion, I'm sure. And fortunately it falls on a Saturday." Nanny patted her hand. Then she raised her voice and called over to the Everetts, "I expect you can leave the balloon there, Professor! It's out of the way enough now, and shan't cause any trouble there!" Looking back at Carolyn again, she said, "We'll be up to see you about the wedding later, if that is all right? After the children have gone to school?" 

"Yes, we'll be back. Oh, Carolyn, happy St. David's Day today!" Agatha added. At Carolyn's surprised look, she elaborated. "Your maiden name is Williams, I assumed your heritage is Welsh. March first is the Welsh National holiday, you know. Isn't it nice that we are all Celtic in origin?" she beamed at both Carolyn and the Captain, then followed the others to Arabella. 

"How did they know all of that, Captain?" Carolyn asked, slightly dazed. 

"They are related to Phoebe." was his simple answer. "And now, my dear, I do believe we should go tell Martha we have a wedding to plan in the immediate, foreseeable future!" 

After the children's school bus had left, Nanny and her two aunts came to Gull Cottage again, saying that the Professor was to follow shortly. Martha was introduced to them, and she rather sarcastically agreed that it was nothing to plan a wedding on such short notice as she poured tea for everyone and set fresh muffins on the table. 

Agatha picked up Carolyn's right hand to peer closely at her ring. "Why, Justine, just LOOK at Carolyn's ring! She has an original Claddagh! My dear, he does indeed think very highly of you to have given you such a valuable family heirloom as a betrothal ring!" 

Justine examined the ring closely, too, then nodded. "Yes indeed, it's one of Uncle Richard's." 

"Uncle Richard?" Carolyn asked faintly. Could this be proof of what she had been wondering? Were Nanny and the Captain related? 

"Well, we CALLED him uncle, but he was very distantly related, you understand, not like Uncle Dillon who runs the business now." Justine said. She loved nothing more than to educate others. "Back in about 1680, Richard Joyce sailed from Claddagh, a small fishing village in Ireland where the waters of the River Corrib meet Galway Bay. That week he was to have been married, but alas, his ship was captured by Mediterranean Algerian pirates and the crew were sold as a slaves. Uncle Richard was sold to a Moorish goldsmith who trained him in his craft. He soon became a master in his trade and handcrafted a ring for the woman at home he could not forget. This ring, of course, was the original Claddagh, with the crowned heart held by two hands. In 1689, Uncle Richard was released after William III came to the throne of England and concluded an agreement whereby all his subjects who were held in captivity by the Moors were to be allowed to return to their homes. The Moorish goldsmith offered Uncle Richard his only daughter in marriage and half his wealth if he would remain in Algiers. But Uncle Richard declined and returned to Claddagh to find that the woman of his heart had never married. He gave her the ring and they were married and he set up a goldsmith shop in the town of Claddagh. The symbol quickly became the fashionable exchange of friends or lovers, and in marriage the heart was worn towards the wrist on the left hand. You will, of course, switch this over to your other hand during the ceremony, Carolyn, as our Phoebe will do with her ring. After Uncle Richard ended his manufacturing career in the 1730's, interest in the Claddagh ring faded out until a distant cousin, Robinson, revived it more than a generation later. Then Uncle Dillon took over and the rest, as they say, is history. " 

"Imagine, this ring may have been in Captain Gregg's family for a hundred years!" Agatha sighed. "Tell me, Carolyn, where is your dear Captain Gregg?" she asked, after looking in vain for the spirit. 

"He's around someplace, no doubt." Carolyn murmured. 

"Oh, you've met the Captain, have you?" Martha asked. 

"Oh, my, yes." Agatha sighed. "Such a handsome man, with such a strong personality! I was quite drawn to him. I like to think the interest was mutual." She ignored Justine's snort of derision. "And it was obvious he is quite taken with our Phoebe, as well." 

"Aunt Agatha ..." Nanny began. 

"Oh, but of COURSE I know his main interest is Carolyn here, but really, simply because he has quit this world doesn't mean we can expect him to quit the habits of a lifetime! Captain Gregg was obviously a ..." Agatha cast about for a polite term "well, a LADIES' man in life. He cannot be expected to change that merely because he is dead!" 

"Aunt Agatha!" Phoebe gasped and Carolyn choked on her tea. 

"Well, he DID say he could have had ten, twenty or even half a hundred women in every port!" Agatha pointed out reasonably. 

"COULD have had," Justine reminded her sternly. "Not necessarily HAD." 

Carolyn wondered vaguely how they had known he had told her this the first night she had met him. Was it something he spoke of often? 

"Apparently the Captain held a spirit for such goings-on, a very strong one, in his prior life. So strong that the desire for the ... occupation ... passed on with him as he crossed to the afterlife!" Agatha nodded her head emphatically. 

"Agatha, you are being quite insulting." Justine turned and patted Carolyn's hand. "Pay no attention to her. I'm sure his regard for YOU is deep and sincere." 

Martha closed her mouth with a snap, and decided it was time to assist her dazed employer. Turning to Nanny, she said, "Didn't you say you were here to plan a wedding?" 

Interest was immediately turned to wedding plans. The two aunts wanted big and wonderful, Nanny was most insistent on small. Justine and Agatha said she was a Figalilly and had to keep up the family tradition of extravagance, Nanny wanted to make her own traditions in agreement with the Professor. 

The Professor slipped in in the middle of the discussion, and Agatha and Justine just nodded distractedly as they protested the need for Phoebe to live up to the expectations of her family. The Captain, who had appeared when the Professor arrived, quietly said that Phoebe's parents had already said she could live her own life, and surely that meant even to the extent of planning her own wedding. 

"You WILL use the service your parents sent, at least, will you not?" Justine appealed to Nanny. 

"Possibly," was Nanny's firm response. "After Harold and I have looked it over, and IF we can find someone to do it." 

"Of course you will!" Agatha waved her hand. "Now, how about music?" 

The Captain grinned. "I happen to be an excellent pianist, especially when it comes to playing Wagner's Bridal Chorus." 

Carolyn made an involuntary face and jerked her head at him, silently telling him to shove off. 

He merely smiled wickedly at her. 

"I don't think I'd like the Bridal Chorus played." Nanny mused. 

. "Perhaps Handel's Hallelujah Chorus?" suggested the Captain. 

Again Carolyn made the swift movement with her head. 

"My dear Mrs. Muir," the Captain commented. "Remember the tic that the peep diagnosed a few years back? You appear to have developed it again!" 

Agatha smothered a laugh. The Professor looked at her inquiringly. Carolyn glared at the Captain, and willed herself not to move. 

"A song I love for its words, which seem very appropriate," Nanny said, "is Always. Martha, you could play and sing that, couldn't you? As we come in?" 

Looking startled, Martha nevertheless was flattered. "Why, yes, I could do that, Nanny, if that's what you really want." 

"There won't be many at the wedding. Just our family and yours. Hal and Butch will stand up with me, and Prudence will be Phoebe's flower girl. Martha and Carolyn, could you be our witnesses?" the Professor asked. "I had hoped my brothers could attend, but ..." 

"Oh dear, they can't make it?" Carolyn frowned. 

"It was too sudden. Actually, although I'm a little annoyed at the secrecy, I've found that my brother Ben is off on his own honeymoon! I didn't even tell you that, Phoebe." the Professor turned to his fiancee suddenly. "I'm sorry. I was just so upset that neither one could come, and when Bob told me WHY I couldn't get hold of Ben, well ..." 

"Oh, Harold, I understand, of course!" Nanny said, her hand covering his. "It was sudden for them, too, you know. That's the only reason he didn't tell you. After seeing us together, he finally had the courage to make his own commitment ..." 

"He did? Oh, yes, of course." the Professor took a gulp of tea. 

"Either that, or she wore him down in the end," the Captain said cynically. At the narrowed eyes of all the women in the room, he scowled and vanished. 

"Bob really works too hard, but perhaps we can help change that when we get back to California," Nanny continued. "It won't be long." 

"True. These last three months will fly by." the Professor said. 

"Yes," Nanny said vaguely, again smiling her inscrutable smile which made the Professor aware that she knew something, yet wasn't saying anything yet. 

"Well, I really must head over to the college. We'll talk when I get home. May I drop you ladies at our place?" 

"That would be wonderful, Professor," Justine said, graciously. "And Carolyn, thank you for your hospitality this morning. Agatha and I will find some way to repay you. Martha, your tea was delicious. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the next couple of weeks!" 

On the way back to their place, Agatha suddenly turned to Justine. "Oh dear, Justine, in the absence of her parents, DO you think we should give our Phoebe 'the talk'? It is obvious she is feeling jittery, uncertain, yet determined in a strange sort of way. Even though we know she is sure to understand the reason for her reaction, the knowledge doesn't appear to be helping." 

"Very good point, Agatha. I must admit that had slipped my mind." 

"Oh, Phoebe, dear ..." Aunt Agatha began. 

The Professor looked alarmed. "Here we are, ladies! It's been fascinating, but I DO have to get to work!" He pulled up in front of their home, waiting only until all three were out of the car before roaring off down the road. Nanny tried to suppress her smile at his hasty retreat, even in the midst of her own trepidation about the coming interview.. 

"Well!" Agatha tossed her head. "Was it something I said?" 

"Nonsense, Agatha, you know very well that 'the talk' is something private and personal!" Justine soothed her as they walked into the house. "It IS a rather personal sort of thing, you know! It is just as well the Professor has departed." 

"True enough. Well, then ..." Agatha settled into a chair and adjusted her scarves. Nanny's face showed only inquiry, none of her disquietude as she sat across from her aunts. "He has kissed you, of course. How did that make you feel, Phoebe dear?" 

"I ... the kisses were magic ... no, more like a dream ... I was soaring, terrified and exhilarated ..." she smiled as she remembered, and both Agatha and Justine looked at each other and nodded firmly. 

"You act like a woman in love. Confused, then determined, then confused again. Perfectly natural. It is not the last time you will find yourself this way." 

Nanny sighed. "You would think I would know better at my age." 

"Ah, but true love knows nothing of age. It strikes, and you are left with confused emotions." Justine said gently. 

"And a heart filled with joy." added Agatha. 

"Yes, indeed. A heart FILLED with joy." Justine agreed. 

"But I didn't ASK for this to happen! I thought I loved Cholmondeley! I DO love Cholmondeley ... but that love pales in comparison to what I feel for Harold ..." Nanny admitted. 

"Love is a power that cannot be dictated. You do not find it. Rather, it finds you." Justine said gently. 

"We know true love always wins in the end. Love is plentiful at the best of times, but most people tend to look for a special someone. Someone to share the laughter and the tears, to hold close when necessary. Most often, love arrives unexpectedly and surprisingly. You know that, Phoebe. Yes, you love Cholmondeley, yet your heart was never his. After less than two years, Harold and his family were securely placed in your thoughts, your emotions, and most importantly of all, you have given them your heart." 

Nanny nodded, but said nothing. 

Agatha continued. "At this significant time of your life, a transition from the freedom of childhood and youth to the far greater freedom of adulthood, with all its responsibilities and experiences, it behooves you to pay heed to all the elders, those who have lived through almost every situation imaginable, and some utterly unimaginable. Justine," Agatha turned suddenly, "do you remember the time ..." 

"AGATHA! Please, stick to the topic at hand." Justine frowned. 

"Yes, of course. The," she coughed a little, "the act of consummating the marriage." 

"AGATHA!" the name seemed wrung from Justine. 

"I just wanted to give our Phoebe an idea of what to expect, Justine. You know how young girls are, thinking all is sweetness and light and roses? Well, there are times you encounter a few thorns, and it's best to be prepared, I always think. Love is as necessary as the air we breathe, and you know yourself, Justine, that one of the greatest joys yet one of most fearful and awe-inspiring of human acts is making love. Of course, with the Professor, being he's gentlemanly, for all he's so forceful ... oh, it just sends delightful shivers over me, thinking about ..." 

Justine looked prepared to explode again, and Nanny very quickly leaned forward, putting a hand on each of her aunts' hands. "Aunties, thank you ... but, well, I have talked with Mother ... before I left home, actually ..." 

"You did?" both sounded disappointed, then they rallied. Justine nodded briskly. "Well, then, that's all right then." 

Nanny smiled, inwardly relieved that yet another hurdle was over. 

Plans were made with a rapidity that made even Nanny blink. She and the Professor went to the town office first. Armed with their driver's licences, social insurance numbers, the Professor's first wife's death certificate which he had been singularly unsurprised to find in his briefcase considering Agatha and Justine were even MORE like Nanny than she was herself, and ten dollars, all of which they had been assured were necessary for a marriage licence, they approached Claymore. 

"Oh ho, you've come for your marriage licence, have you? No, indeed, no photo ID's are required! I don't even need to see your driver's licences. After all, I know you!" he smirked. He quickly grabbed the ten dollars out of the Professor's hand, and passed over a form. "Please print the answers legibly. They're really supposed to be typed, but, well, my typewriter is broken and I don't want to spend the money to repair it until next year. Or maybe even the year after that. No need to be HASTY about these things, is there?" 

They filled out the form and passed it back to Claymore who pursed his lips as he read over it intently. "Can't be TOO careful, you know, even if I DO know you!" Then he guffawed and pointed to the year of Nanny's birth. "Oh ho, I must say you've aged well!" he leered at her. "I see you were born shortly before my great-uncle kicked the gas heater over!" Then he cringed as he mumbled, "Oohhhhhh, why did I mention HIM?" and squinted again at the paper. Nanny merely smiled at him, and Claymore next read the date as 1954 instead of 1864 as he had at first. "Hmm, how could I make a mistake like that? I'll tell you how! HE'S on my mind and confusing me!" he muttered. Shuddering, he put his hands over the paper to block the date from his sight and looked up with a silly laugh, "Nanny, I must confess, you look older than you are!" 

At that, the Professor gave him a dirty look and Claymore hurriedly said, "I'm signing! I'm signing!" He scrawled his name and passed the marriage licence to Nanny who quickly folded it and put it in her purse. She just KNEW the Professor wanted to look at the date for himself, having heard Butch and Hal's story of the passport in her trunk. Counting on the fact that he would not think to check it at the wedding itself, she resolved to keep it out of his hands until the time came! Claymore ushered them out the door, telling them to bring the licence back when they had the bottom of the form filled in and adding that he'd be glad to do the wedding for them, CHEAP! "For cost and only five percent on top for my time and effort. You can't ask for a better deal!" 

"I don't think so, Claymore. Thank you, anyway." the Professor shook his head, and they left while Claymore was still babbling about possibly seeing his way to giving them an even better deal, with only an additional four and a half percent added. 

Nanny shook her head. "He IS wound tightly, I think. The poor man would faint if he knew we were going to be married in Gull Cottage." 

"Perhaps we SHOULD let him perform the ceremony," teased the Professor. "After all, he does OWN Gull Cottage." 

Nanny sent him a speaking glance, and he chuckled. The next stop was to visit with Rev. Farley and to ask if he would be willing to perform their marriage ceremony. After the Professor gave Nanny's aunts' visit as the reason for the early wedding date, the good reverend agreed to come to Gull Cottage at four o'clock on March 17th. They handed him the service Nanny's aunts had brought with them. He read it over quickly, and nodded his approval, saying only that it was rather unusual and he had never seen the like. Nanny explained that it was the usual ceremony in her home town in England, and the clergyman missed the Professor muttering, "Yes, the kingdom by the sea! And even though I'm not the boy next door, I'm allowed to marry her!" 

When they left the church office, neither noticed Mrs. Hassenhammer walking up the street behind them. She hesitated at the sidewalk to the church, then hurried on home so she could phone Mrs. Post. "Mrs. Post, DO you think the Professor and his nanny are seriously thinking of getting married here in Schooner Bay? I JUST saw them leaving Rev. Farley's office! If so, we can't let it simply slide by, now can we? I didn't think so either. You know, my husband was saying that he was hoping to convince Professor Everett to give up his post in California and move here permanently. Wouldn't that be a coup for our little town, to have a California university professor full-time at our college? You what? You saw them come out of Claymore's office as well? Yes, I'll meet you there in five minutes!" 

Accordingly, the two formidable ladies confronted the hapless Claymore Gregg and demanded some answers. 

"Please, ladies, you KNOW that anything said here in this office is COMPLETELY confidential!" he whined. "It is a State secret who has been in here and why, you might say! It would go against all codes of ethics ever invented if I were to tell you that Nanny and the Professor were in here to purchase their marriage licence!" Then he clapped his hands over his mouth, and a look of horror crossed his face. 

"Just as I thought." nodded Mrs. Hassenhammer emphatically. "They are trying to pull off a surprise wedding. Are you doing it, Claymore?" 

"You know I can't say that." Claymore said, now beginning to get a little cross. "I OFFERED them a good deal, but they turned me down flat! It's not a high fee for them, after all, and every little bit helps, you know!" 

"I wonder when it is?" Mrs. Post mused, ignoring Claymore's griping. "Her aunts are here right now, have you heard?" 

"Who hasn't? The balloon is a source of curiosity for every child and many grownups, too, if it comes to that! Imagine, those two women coming across the ocean in a BALLOON! They look MUCH too prim and proper to be the type!" 

"I know. Well, if they've bought the licence, the wedding is sure to be in the next couple of months. Soon, I should think. Since they were talking with Rev. Farley, it wouldn't hurt to check with him. If they're having the wedding ceremony in the church, it's a public function and anyone is allowed to attend!" 

"I somehow doubt we can get Rev. Farley to tell us anything. I wonder if my husband has heard? I'll ask him tonight. I can't imagine they would be married without letting US attend, at any rate!" Mrs. Hassenhammer said. 

"Me, too?" Claymore asked. "I wouldn't mind seeing it, although I'd certainly rather be performing the service myself!" 

Both ladies fixed him with a cold look, and he subsided into his chair as they sailed out the door. 

Nanny and the Professor talked with the children that afternoon, and the Professor asked Hal and Butch to stand up with him. Much impressed, both agreed quickly. Nanny asked Prudence to be her flower girl, and the little girl beamed. Then suddenly her face clouded. 

"What is it, Prudence?" the Professor asked, cradling his daughter on his knee. 

"Well, well, you said before, when Nanny was going to marry Mr. Feathers, that you were going to give her away. Nanny, are you going to be given away again?" 

"It's just a tradition, darling," Nanny reminded her, gently. Then her smile broke out. "And this time, I'm being given to your father and you." 

"For keeps?" Prudence's eyes rounded. 

"For ever and ever." 

"I LOVE you, Nanny!" Prudence hugged her tightly, and Nanny returned the hug, her eyes meeting the Professor's and glowing with the love she felt. 

When Prudence had happily run off, the Professor came up to Nanny, taking her hand in his and stroking it gently. "Who WILL do the honours of giving you away, Phoebe? One of your aunts?" 

"I know who I'm going to ask." was all Nanny would say. "Although I may simply follow another of our family's traditions, and have NO one give me away, should the one I have in mind refuse." 

Right after finishing the supper dishes, Nanny went out alone for a walk on the beach. She stood for a moment, looking up at Gull Cottage. In no time, the Captain appeared at her side. 

"You wished to speak with me, Phoebe." 

"Yes. I have a great favour to ask of you. Would you do me the honour of walking me down the aisle to give me away?" 

"Give you away?" he stared at her. 

She smiled. "You sound like Prudence. It's just a tradition, Captain." 

"I realize that. I am just surprised that you have approached ME for this, since your Professor is not yet acquainted with me. Should I agree, I would take this task very seriously, Phoebe. I must tell you ..." he paused. 

"Yes?" 

"You ARE aware that I am opposed to marriage in the abstract, are you not?" 

"I know you WERE opposed, Captain Gregg. And I know you and Carolyn together have managed to break through your opposition quite nicely. No need to protest ..." she shook her finger at him warningly. 

His face relaxed. "Again I ask, why me?" 

"Gull Cottage is your home, I feel a deep connection to you, for all we've only known one another a matter of months. You understand how I have travelled the world many times, a world essentially unfamiliar to the Professor. How can I explain the years of change I have witnessed? How do I make him understand the depth of the knowledge held by my people? Captain, you understand this because you are experiencing it with Carolyn. It still seems incredible, but with Harold, I feel as if we were two pieces that, once joined, will form a whole. He makes me feel ... whole. As Carolyn does you." 

The Captain's face was inscrutable. Then he nodded. "Aye. I will not give you away, but I will proudly walk in beside you, to be your support and your friend and will give my blessing wholeheartedly to you and him." 

"As I will you and Carolyn." She smiled at his startled, then comprehending visage. "Thank you, Captain." 

"My pleasure, Phoebe." he bowed to her, then disappeared. 

A week before the wedding, Nanny admitted she was again feeling at sixs and sevens. "I'm almost in a flap!" she smiled as she jumped up to get the tea pot, forgetting she was at Gull Cottage. 

Martha took over smoothly, and sat Nanny down gently as she said, "That's the nice part about living in a small town. When you don't know what you're doing, someone else does." 

Carolyn chuckled. "That's true enough! Don't worry, Nanny, everything will sort itself out in time. This is just pre-wedding jitters. Where are your aunts?" 

"Oh, they've started taking the children up for a balloon ride. Hal and Butch weren't giving them any rest until they did. Hal is so interested ..." 

"Maybe we should go watch?" Carolyn asked. "I've already signed a written consent for Candy and Jonathan to go up. I thought that was a wonderful idea of your aunts. They can't take EVERYONE up, and I'm sure more children than adults want to go. Having to have written permission makes it a lot easier." 

"I've heard only about 5 children are going up." Nanny said. 

"Yes, and I heard from Jonathan that Danny Shoemaker, who would, and I quote, 'really DIG going up, up and away', is not allowed to go. Mrs. Shoemaker said, 'Absolutely NOT!'" Martha grinned. "I'm with her, to be honest. I have no desire whatsoever to go flying in that thing!" 

"Poor Danny," Carolyn smiled. 

"Aunt Agatha and Aunt Justine said I could take the Professor up if he wanted to experience ballooning, but he declined this time." Nanny laughed. "He said he wanted to make it to his wedding in one piece!" 

"Your Aunt Agatha offered to take the Captain and I up. For some reason, your aunt Justine scowled at her, and said if anyone took us up, it would be her. I thought about it, but decided I'd rather not. The Captain merely said he'd rather be sailing." 

"I know Aunt Justine's reaction to THAT," Nanny said. "She thinks that sailing IS a fine way to fly, even if it can't SOAR, but when storms come, the balloon merely has to rise above them, whereas the ship has to battle through it, and that takes strength of will." 

"You're right, that's what he told me she said," Carolyn said, slowly, wondering how Nanny knew. Perhaps Aunt Justine had said it before? 

"Another person very taken with the balloon, and incidently, your aunt Justine, Nanny, is Cleveland Hampton." Martha said, a little grimly. 

"Mr. Hampton?" Carolyn asked. "Really?" 

"Aunt Justine?" Nanny looked surprised. 

"She took him up yesterday, and he hasn't stopped talking about it OR her." Martha sighed. "I think he's just fickle. First you, Mrs. Muir, then me ... now Aunt Justine." 

"Oh, Martha ..." began Carolyn. 

"Ed hasn't wavered at all, though, has he, Martha?" Nanny asked. 

"You told me CLEVELAND was for me!" 

"Did I?" 

"Well, I THOUGHT you did ..." 

"I just told you that he was definitely interested in you ... as he was." 

"For a little over a month." Martha exhaled heavily. 

"Martha, you know Ed is still interested, and it has been a couple of YEARS ..." Carolyn put in. 

"Yes ..." Martha's voice trailed off and she sighed again. "I guess what they say is true. The trouble with some women is that they get all excited about nothing and then they marry him. But I won't have the chance to get that far! Oh, Nanny, I'm sorry. I KNOW you and the Professor will be very happy." 

Just then, Candy came running in breathlessly to say that Jonathan was up in the balloon with Prudence, and did her Mom want to see them. The three women dropped the subject of Martha's beaux and went outside. 

After an ecstatic Jonathan and Prudence landed, Candy was given the final turn up in the air, and she, too, was beaming when Justine landed the balloon in exactly the same spot the Professor had hauled it a week earlier. When the children had run off to compare notes, Agatha and Justine beckoned Carolyn over to the basket. 

"I know we've just met you, but you've been so good to our Phoebe. We wanted to do something for you." Agatha smiled. 

Hoping they weren't going to offer again to take her up in the balloon, Carolyn waited. 

"I do hope you won't be offended." said Justine. "It's just a small token of our gratitude." 

"We couldn't resist it," Agatha patted Carolyn's hand. "and we hope you can't either." 

"We realize that it's not new, but we DO hope you won't mind accepting it and perhaps wearing it for the wedding." With a flourish, Justine pulled a long dress out of a bag. Carolyn gasped in awe. The dress was a pale shade of green with what looked like tiny embroidered bouquets red and green scattered at random over the skirt. When Carolyn looked very closely at the embroidery, she realized it was actually the red Welsh dragon standing on a couple of dark green shamrocks. 

"To celebrate both of your heritages, Welsh for yours, Irish for the Captain's," Justine said as she put it in Carolyn's arms. 

Carolyn smoothed the soft material lovingly. "It's beautiful ... but I can't accept this!" 

Nanny spoke softly to her, "They will be deeply offended if you don't." 

"But ..." 

Martha looked at the dress, then at Carolyn. "I think it's gorgeous, and just exactly right for your wedding. Er ... Nanny's wedding." 

Justine and Agatha both beamed. "That's what we thought. You WILL accept it, Carolyn, won't you?" 

Swallowing, Carolyn slowly nodded. Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she looked at Nanny's aunts. "I can't thank you enough. It IS lovely, and I'd love to wear it for the wedding. As you say, it's perfect." 

"Your Captain was quite a man," Agatha said, and she sighed gustily. "QUITE a man. Still is, I'd say." 

"AGATHA!" Justine moaned. "Please! Act your age!" When Agatha opened her mouth to reply, Justine added, "And I don't care if you think you're close to HIS age ... you're not!" 

Nanny intervened before the argument escalated further. "Aunties, Martha still has the kettle full of water. How about a cup of tea?" 

On Thursday, the Professor prepared to head off for the college for his last class of the week. Nanny set his breakfast in front of him, then, with her arm on his shoulders, she quickly kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, and happy for you, and you know that whatever you decide will be fine with the rest of us." 

"I beg your pardon? What are you talking about?" he stared at her. Was Hassenhammer going to offer him a permanent job, something he had been hinting at for over a month now? 

Her enigmatic smile was his only answer until later that day. Then he found himself listening in disbelief when he received a telephone call from the President of his university back in California. 

"Everett, we need you back here at once! To be quite clear about this, I'm going to be retiring permanently in a few years, and I must go on sick leave right away. You know how these doctors are! Fussing like old women! The Board and the Trustees have tentatively put your name forward as my successor. Naturally they want to see how things work out, so you are to be appointed the Academic Dean and Henderson is to be the interim President. He has agreed to that, but wants you to be the one appointed to the permanent position. For now, everyone feels the position of Academic Dean would suit you admirably. The students and the faculty all like you, and you've managed to get along with Fairbanks even though you once hoped to get THAT job. We still think he's a better Head of the Mathematics Department than you would be. Academic Dean is more your line, we think. More importantly, you have demonstrated a remarkable talent working with the administration. The Board feels you would support all the faculty as professional people who have been hired because they can help the school achieve its goals of training young people. The Trustees are confident that you are well suited to carrying on with the new initiatives Henderson implemented that will address their strategic plans and goals. The college will be well positioned for continued growth, and some of the interim measures have already been put in place. So what do you say, Everett? May we expect you back here by the end of the Spring Break which, as I'm sure remember, is next week?" 

The Professor tried to think, then had to struggle to get his voice to work. "I'm flattered, very flattered, but ... well, I'm getting married on Saturday ..." 

"What? MARRIED? Well ... well, splendid! You'll need to get away from Maine and re-establish yourself here in your proper place in California! Look on it as a honeymoon! You'll have time to settle back in before going away in June for your month's holiday! After all, isn't that where the phrase 'honeyMOON' came from?" he chuckled. 

"I ... I'd like some time to ..." 

"Think about it? No doubt. But you'll have to be quick ... I doubt even YOU will be thinking about a job on Saturday!" 

"You're not related to my fiancee or her people, are you?" the Professor mumbled under his breath, but the President paid no attention. 

"The Board and the Trustees are meeting here in six hours, and I'm here for the duration ... we'll be awaiting your call anytime, Everett!" and he was gone. 

The Professor stared at the phone receiver in his hand, then carefully dropped it into position. Academic Dean ... then President of the College! It really was the most splendid opportunity ... but to leave Schooner Bay so suddenly! He had had to come all this way to find complete happiness again, and this little town and the good friends they had met here had become entwined in all their heartstrings! He had grown accustomed to the slower pace. The children had settled in well to their school. Phoebe loved it here. What would she and the children think of moving back to California now instead of June as planned? Then his lips twisted in a wry smile. He KNEW what Phoebe thought ... she had told him just that morning! So, she was leaving it up to him to decide between returning to California or staying here in Schooner Bay where they had been so very happy, where so many of his dreams had come true again? He knew Hassenhammer wanted him to stay, and would be delighted if an agreement was reached. It really wasn't a difficult decision at all, the Professor realized, and he wouldn't even wait the six hours! 

Picking up the phone again, he dialed out. "California, please, Millie." 

The afternoon of the seventeenth, Carolyn and Nanny were dressing in the main bedroom of Gull Cottage. Carolyn marvelled that her dress fit so well. When she was ready, she helped Nanny adjust her veil. "You're beautiful," she said sincerely, eying her friend. "Your great-grandmother's dress is lovely, Nanny, but you are simply radiant in it." 

"Thank you, Carolyn." Nanny was about to say something more, but at that point her aunts knocked on the door, then bustled in. 

"You both look simply heavenly!" Agatha said, clasping her hands and gazing at the two younger women. "Oh, Justine, isn't our Phoebe a picture? It's so sad your parents couldn't be here for this moment. And Carolyn, we just KNEW that dress was perfect for you!" 

"Yes, indeed, Carolyn, that is lovely on you. Phoebe, may you continue to soar as you embark on your new life with your true love." There was a suspicious moisture in Justine's eyes and she kissed Nanny carefully so as not to smudge her makeup. "We'll see you downstairs, dears." 

"The children are ready, too," added Agatha as she followed Justine to the door. "all spick and span and looking like the precious darlings they are! We'll send Prudence in shortly." 

When they were alone again, Carolyn had no time to say anything before Nanny was smiling softly and speaking. "Come in, Captain." 

The Captain appeared, resplendent in his uniform. Nanny took Carolyn's hand and reached out to the Captain, saying softly, "I want to thank you both for everything you have done, and wish you the best in your future." 

"Blessings to you and your Professor, as well," the Captain said in a husky voice. 

"Nanny, thank YOU for everything, and I hope you'll be happy," Carolyn said, fighting unexpected tears. "I'm sure you will be, if the way you feel right now is any indication!" 

"Shall we go down? I believe all is ready." the Captain tugged on his ear, looking uncomfortable with all this talk of the future when he believed he was still firmly in the past. 

Nanny took a deep breath, then nodded. Carolyn opened the door, and Prudence was waiting there, with a basket of flower petals in her hands. She stared in awe at Carolyn, then Nanny, and said, "You're both so pretty! Nanny? Remember when Mr. Feathers said it was bad luck for him to see you in your wedding dress before the wedding? Daddy saw you then. Does that mean it's bad luck?" 

Nanny hugged her, "No, sweetheart, there is no bad luck with this wedding." 

"I'm glad," Prudence beamed. 

The three of them went down the stairs and stood by the living room door. Martha began to sing "Always". Carolyn walked into the room first while Martha was singing, 

" Dreams will all come true, 

growing old with you ..." 

and she found herself thinking more and more of herself and the Captain. Her dreams DID appear to be coming true, with him. Remembering the last time, over four years ago now, that she and the Captain had witnessed a wedding in the living room of Gull Cottage, Carolyn wondered if it would be possible to say her vows inaudibly with Nanny -- and marry Captain Gregg the only way possible for them at this time! 

Prudence followed Carolyn to where her father and brothers were waiting in front of the minister. She joined them, and smiled across at Candy and Jonathan on the other side with Nanny's aunts. Then Nanny entered slowly, and although neither the groom nor the minister could see him, the Captain proudly paced by her side with his hand at her elbow. His eyes met Carolyn's and a thrill ran over her. 

The Professor gazed at Nanny almost in disbelief. How could this lovely creature have fallen in love with HIM and agreed to marry him? He wondered vaguely who she had asked to give her away, as obviously whoever it was had refused the honour. Perhaps one of her aunts? Yet why wouldn't either one have agreed? He thought he saw something shimmer beside her, then a faint, shadowy impression of a man, and he almost jumped when he recognized the man in the portrait above the mantel! When Nanny reached the Professor and smiled up at him, he noticed she glanced over and nodded slightly, and the indistinct apparition beside her moved closer to Carolyn. Carolyn was looking up at the ethereal form, twisting her hands, and the Professor realized she was sliding the rings off her hands, putting the wedding ring from Bobby on her right hand and slipping the Claddagh to the ghostly figure. The GHOSTLY figure? The Professor wondered dazedly what was coming over him. Since committing himself to Phoebe, everything around him had seemed more alive, as if her strength of character, her independent spirit and her passion for everything had made him come back to life in a special way. Colours were more vibrant, scents more powerful, tastes more delicious, touch more pleasurable ... and now his sight was more perceptive? Was this her magic as well? 

Rev. Farley cleared his throat pointedly. "Professor Everett?" 

The Professor jerked his gaze away from Carolyn and whatever was beside her and faced the minister. He glanced surreptitiously at Nanny and felt rather than saw her shoulders lift in a slight shrug and a slow smile spread over her face. Knowing that was the only answer he would probably ever get, even to a direct question, he tried to concentrate on the minister's words. 

Rev. Farley began, "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Phoebe Figalilly and Harold Everett. Much wisdom, concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and all its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. Without love, life is nothing; without love, death has no redemption. Love is before life and after death. Love is eternal. As with any aspect of life, marriage has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Phoebe and Harold have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. At this time, others might ask, 'Who gives the bride in marriage?' I ask simply of Phoebe, do you come to this marriage of your own free will and have you your family's blessing?" 

"I do," came her soft words. 

"And we can vouch for that!" Agatha spoke up. Justine nudged her, and she subsided. 

Rev. Farley continued. "Do you, Harold, come to this marriage of your own free will, and have you your family's blessing?" 

"I do." his voice was firm. 

"Harold and Phoebe, you have a unique responsibility toward one another and by your marriage, you, Phoebe, will also now have a unique relationship to Hal, Butch and Prudence. Do you pledge to them your love and promise to strive to understand their needs and desires in the years to come?" 

"I do." Nanny nodded. Then she quoted St. Paul's words to the Corinthians. "If I have prophetic powers and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, but have not love, I am nothing." 

"Hal, Butch and Prudence, you are witnessing the marriage of your father to the woman who used to be your nanny but who now will be your stepmother. Do you give to them both your love and your blessing for their life together?" 

"I do." Hal said solemnly, as befit the occasion. 

Butch grinned. "I sure do!" 

Prudence merely nodded, her face wreathed in smiles. 

Rev. Farley continued. "Phoebe and Harold, please join hands. As time passes, remember that your love should be firm as the ground beneath your feet, and as constant as the stars above your head. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear, for God is with you always. Now, Harold, as you place the ring on Phoebe's finger, repeat after me ... I, Harold Everett, by the life that courses within my blood..." 

The Captain, standing close to Carolyn and keeping his eyes on her, murmured his "answers" and "vows" to her while the Professor said them to Nanny. Carolyn's heart was filled with happiness, almost to overflowing. The Captain's rich voice, coloured with overtones of his deep love for her, thrilled her as he repeated the marriage vows for her ears alone. 

"... and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Phoebe Figalilly (Carolyn Muir), to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for none can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself." 

Just after he finished putting the ring on his bride's left hand, making sure the heart was pointing inward, the Professor glanced over and saw Carolyn's left hand very slightly raised, and the Claddagh appearing on her finger! Nanny tightened her hands on his and he brought his attention back to her. She smiled and nodded slightly. His eyes widened. Then he forgot Carolyn as Nanny softly repeated her vows to him, her voice strong and sure. As Nanny finished speaking, he happened to catch a glimpse of Carolyn's face, and saw her lips moving infinitesimally -- her eyes fixed on the shadowy figure at her side. 

Rev. Farley, too, had thought he had caught a glimpse of something by Carolyn's side. He had noticed the ring sliding onto her finger, pushed by unseen fingers. But, meeting Phoebe's calm gaze, he took a leap of faith and carried on as if he were performing a double wedding. He saw Carolyn's lips moving almost imperceptibly and realized she was repeating the vows with Phoebe although her voice was inaudible. It was almost as though she was speaking to someone who wasn't even there! This was the strangest wedding he had ever presided at! He couldn't help but think of Carolyn's own aborted wedding planned by her mother, and the subsequent anniversary service at the conclusion of which he had noticed Carolyn again acting rather mysteriously. Had he really seen her repeat marriage vows just now ... to a ghost? 

Shaken, Rev. Farley cleared his throat and said, "Love is more than a feeling, it's a commitment. It's a commitment to work things out and to resolve the issues; to communicate when it's hard to and to forgive each other and start fresh each day. Good marriages take time and effort to build. They don't just happen. Phoebe and Harold," Rev. Farley paused, looked at Carolyn for a split second then in between her and Nanny where he thought he had seen something, then turned back to Nanny and the Professor, "you have chosen each other in love and freedom. You have declared your purpose before your family and friends gathered here today and you have made your pledges one to the other. By the power vested in me by God and the State, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a sign of the fire within your hearts, and may that fire burn as long as the stars shine." 

Then Rev. Farley announced with a smile that they could kiss. The illusion beside Carolyn turned and the Professor almost jumped as the bright blue twinkling eyes of the man in the portrait met his, winked once, then turned away. Even as the Professor bent to touch his lips to Nanny's, he realized that Carolyn, too, was being kissed, although he could still see her face THROUGH the back of the Captain's head. The CAPTAIN? Then Nanny squeezed his hands again, and once more his mind was back on his own beautiful bride. He smiled down at her, then kissed her deeply and Phoebe Figalilly, the mysterious, mystifying, and unusual nanny came into her own as Phoebe Figalilly Everett, loved and beloved wife and mother. 

Martha stood up from the piano bench, her eyes streaming with the tears that always flowed at weddings, and she hugged Nanny enthusiastically. While everyone else was busy greeting Nanny and the Professor, the Captain softly quoted a portion of a poem by Robert Browning to Carolyn: 

"Grow old along me! 

The Best is yet to be, 

The last of life, for which the first made: 

Our times are in His hands 

Who saith "A whole I have planned." 

Youth show but half; 

Trust God: see all, nor be afraid. 

Our times are in his hands!" 

Then he disappeared and the Professor jumped when the loud, triumphant chords of the Hallelujah Chorus echoed throughout the room. He looked at the piano and the keys moving by themselves, then at Nanny, then at Carolyn. The figure he had thought he had seen by Carolyn was gone. Her eyes were glimmering with unshed tears, but her face was shining with happiness and she mouthed "player piano?" in answer to his silent confusion. He made a mental note to ask later if the Captain could play the piano, then shook himself. What utter nonsense! How could he possibly be even THINKING of such a thing as a ghost? It was not even within the realm of any scientific possibility, and he refused to waste any more time in speculation. He was obviously and understandably overcome by his marriage to Phoebe, and hopefully would settle down somewhat very soon! 

After hugging Nanny and the Professor, Nanny's aunts congratulated Carolyn and the Captain as well, much to Carolyn's confusion, as she had not realized she had been seen. Rev. Farley asked if the marriage licence could be signed before going much further, and he spread the paper Nanny had given him on the table. 

Nanny signed it first, then the Professor, and she smiled with satisfaction to note that indeed he was too pre-occupied to look at her date of birth. Martha signed, then it was Carolyn's turn. For some reason, she happened to notice the date of Nanny's birth, and muffled a gasp. The children had been right, back in September, when they had said she was 108! She glanced up, but no one was paying any attention to her. She looked one more time at the date, and suddenly wasn't sure what the numbers were. The year could not POSSIBLY be 1864, could it? She moved away, and Rev. Farley filled out the bottom of the form, and signed it, never noticing anything unusual about the dates. He folded the marriage licence up and stuck it in his pocket, assuring the Professor that he would personally deliver it to Claymore first thing Monday morning. 

The ensuing party was a merry one. At last Rev. Farley departed, then Nanny's aunts bid everyone farewell, saying they planned to spend the night in their balloon. After all, it WAS their home away from home! Prudence was sharing Candy's room and Hal and Butch were staying with Jonathan in HIS room so that Nanny and the Professor could have a very short honeymoon of the weekend on their own. After many hugs and kisses, the two newlyweds were shooed out the door as well. 

After closing the door behind Nanny and the Professor, Martha looked at Carolyn and the Captain. "Now, it's nice enough for you two to get out and walk. I'll make sure the children get to bed. After all, although the fog is getting heavier, it's a balmy night, and this will probably be the only honeymoon per se that you will ever get!" 

At Carolyn's blank look and the Captain's discomfitted one, Martha looked a trifle disgusted. "Just how blind do you really think everyone IS around here? Maybe the children didn't notice, and possibly Nanny and the Professor were too engrossed in each other, although I'm not totally sure about Nanny!, but even Rev. Farley was giving you a few sideways glances! As for me, well, Mrs. Muir ... or Mrs. Captain Gregg as you are in your heart! ... I have very sharp eyes. I saw you both saying the vows, I saw the rings change hands," she gestured towards the Claddagh now gracing Carolyn's left hand, "I KNOW this was your wedding as well -- the closest you'll ever get to a wedding in this world!" 

"Oh, Martha!" Carolyn hugged her tightly, and Martha felt a kiss pressed on her cheek which she knew was from the Captain. 

"I'd do more if I could for you two, but as it is, all I can give you is a few hours ..." she waved away their thanks and almost pushed them both out the door before calling out to the children to start getting ready for bed. 

"Oh, Justine, wasn't it a simply divine wedding?" Agatha sighed. "A DOUBLE wedding!" 

"Yes, indeed. Our Phoebe will be happy, that is obvious, and so will Carolyn." 

"With her delicious Captain ..." 

"AGATHA!" Justine jerked in the ladder and hoisted the anchor in to the basket. "Now, are you quite ready to leave? Antarctica, here we come!" 

As the balloon lifted, they both leaned over the side and blew kisses to all the children, who turned in surprise to see the others with their hands also clasped over their cheeks where they had felt the kisses. The Captain and Carolyn, carefully making their way down to the beach, paused and looked at each other, then the Captain looked up and he smiled and blew a kiss back to the balloon ladies. "Safe voyage!" Nanny and the Professor, lingering in the garden of their place, looked up as the airborne kisses hit their cheeks and Nanny waved and blew kisses back, calling softly, "Thank you for coming, aunties!" Then the Professor called, "Drop in anytime!" and his chuckles faded as he drew his wife into his arms for a quick kiss before going into the house and shutting themselves away from the rest of the world. 

When Carolyn reached the solid ground of the beach, she suddenly remembered seeing Nanny's birthdate on the marriage licence. "Captain, did you notice when Nanny was born? The children were right! She IS nearly 109 years old!" 

The Captain brushed off her wonder, saying she could easily have misread the date. Carolyn wanted to pursue the matter, but his demeanor was more than a little off-putting. His scowl was growing more fierce by the moment. 

"Captain? What is it?" She put her hand out, but it swept through his arm. Dismayed, realizing she would not be able to even TOUCH him on their wedding night, she tried to block her feelings from him, urging him instead to tell her what he was feeling. 

"To be honest, madam, I am wondering what on earth came over me this afternoon!" 

"You mean when you promised to love me?" 

"Madam, you KNOW I cannot promise you anything!" he stopped and faced her, anguish evident on his face. "Right now, I cannot even seal a promise with the customary kiss!" 

"On the contrary, Daniel Gregg, you can and have promised me the same thing I have promised you." Carolyn said softly, not swayed by his manner. "You have promised me the most important thing in the world. You have promised me forever," She waited for a heartbeat, then added with an enchanting smile, "and I'm holding you to it. We even have Martha as a witness." 

"Carolyn ..." he began, then he relaxed. "Carolyn, I love you. Forever, if that is truly what you want." 

"It is." was her firm reply. 

On Tuesday, when the Everetts' marriage licence was received by the correct department for the State of Maine, the clerk going over the form suddenly let out a bark of laughter. "THIS little old lady must be mighty rich for a man so much younger than her to be even considering marrying the old crone. No wonder they came to Maine to get married -- away from all their relatives and friends, supposing they even HAVE any! Dig this! Even her name is wacky! Figalilly! No wonder she wanted to change it. She was a spinster, too. Wonder why she waited so long? Says here she's almost 109!" 

"Get out!" 

"Seriously, man, look here! Of course, they're both from California and everyone knows that state's full of weirdos ... but he was born December 17, 1927 and SHE was born April 18, 1864! I first thought it said 1964, and figured he was a sicko, marrying a kid of nine!" 

"Lemme see that!" the other clerk pulled the paper over and stared at the date. Then he looked up. "Well," he said doubtfully, "it looks to ME like the year she was born COULD be 1954 ... if she carried the bottom circle of the five around a bit too high. Then at least she'd be nineteen. Hmm, I guess she's the mooch and is marrying HIM for his money. No other reason to marry someone 27 years older than herself! Whoever wrote that in has really crummy writing AND a bad pen, what with all the blotches! No wonder it says to type it or print it LEGIBLY!! That second number COULD be an eight, but we have to be SERIOUS here." 

"Well, I'll put 1954 in ... probably no one else looks at these anyway. I'm certainly not going to contact them to ask the proper date! It doesn't really matter to US." 

By Sunday, of course, news of the marriage at Gull Cottage had spread over Schooner Bay. Sunday evening, speculation was rife as to WHY the wedding had happened with such speed and secrecy. After all, Nanny and the Professor were TECHNICALLY just engaged on Valentine's Day, then married in haste on St. Patrick's Day! Of course, they had lived together for a couple of years and obviously had indulged in some illicit hanky-panky! By Monday morning, it was obvious to all who felt it their concern that Nanny was clearly pregnant, and that was the sole reason the two had married so quickly, instead of waiting until July as originally planned. 

"Mrs. Post, I can't TELL you how this has affected my sensibilities!" Mrs. Hassenhammer spoke quickly on the phone. "Why, here we were, hoping that we could persuade the Professor to remain here indefinitely, and he behaves in such a shockingly indecent manner! Imagine! Nanny in the family way! I just don't know WHAT to think!" 

"So your husband is not going to offer him a permanent position after all?" 

Mrs. Hassenhammer snorted inelegantly. "Of course he is! First thing this morning, he said. HE doesn't care about the Professor's personal life. He just says he can't imagine why it took the Professor so long to marry her! I've a good mind to ..." 

"Men!" Mrs. Post fumed. "I hear Mr. Gilbert only wonders that he even bothered to marry her at all! I suppose we should be thankful that he did make an honest woman of her, at least, and marry her to give the baby a legitimate name!" 

Although the adults in Gull Cottage as well as Nanny and the Professor were unaware of all the speculation and rumours flying around, it wasn't long before the children were confronted with them. Monday afternoon at recess, a group of the town children gathered around Butch and Prudence in the school yard. 

"My Mom told my Dad at lunch today that Nanny must be in the family way, and that's why they got married in such a hurry." Danny Shoemaker said. 

"That's what MY Mom says, too." Penelope Hassenhammer put in. 

"What does family way mean? Now she HAS a family. Me and Hal and Butch." Prudence said. 

"Silly! It means she's going to have a BABY! She's going to get fat and ugly and nasty. That's what happened to my aunt before SHE got a baby!" Maybelle Gilbert rolled her eyes. 

"Your aunt, maybe, but not NANNY!" Butch insisted. "She'd never be ugly or nasty." He thought for a moment. "She might get fat if she was going to have a baby, though." 

"And when she has a baby, you kids better look out! Your Dad'll love her and the new kid, and not want to bother with the three of you!" Graham Gilbert taunted them. 

"That's not true!" protested Butch, but weakly. 

"And Nanny may be nice now, but I bet she'll be AWFUL when the baby's here." Penelope said. 

"No! No, I don't want to hear this!" cried Prudence, her sobs attracting Hal's attention as he was passing. 

"Claymore Gregg says there's something fishy about Nanny, even if she is lovely, because she wouldn't even LOOK at him. He says your Dad took advantage of her or something, since she was living under your roof, when she is so much younger than him." Billy McBean taunted Butch and Prudence. 

"My Dad says your Dad knew a good thing when he saw it, but he doesn't know why he bothered to marry her, when obviously he was fooling around with her without the pain of a wedding." sneered Graham. 

Hal, coming up at that point, overheard the boy, and doubled his fists. He advanced menacingly on Graham. "You take that back! You take it back, I tell you!" 

"He didn't say it, it was his dad!" protested Danny. 

"I don't care, he didn't need to repeat it, especially not to Butch and Prudence! Now take it back!" Hal didn't give way. 

"I won't!" shrieked Graham. "My Dad wouldn't say anything that wasn't true! And he says marriage is just a trap for men! He bets Nanny got pregnant on purpose!" 

Hal couldn't stand it any more, and he began to pummel Graham. They rolled around on the ground, punching and scratching. The other children gathered round to watch and cheer them on. Jonathan and Candy ran up and when they heard what the fracas was about, Candy jumped right in to the fight with Hal, trying to pull Graham away. Billy went to Graham's aid and grabbed at Candy, striking her in the eye with his fist. Soon all the children were brawling, even Penelope being dragged kicking and screaming into the melee. 

Suddenly Mr. Hampton, Miss Drew and Miss Stoddard were there, separating the antagonists. "What is going on here?" Mr. Hampton demanded sternly. 

The entire crowd of children wouldn't look anywhere but at their feet. 

"Graham?" Mr. Hampton prodded the oldest boy. 

Graham scuffed his foot in the dirt and refused to answer. Neither would any of the others, even when threatened that their parents would be called. Since everyone had been fighting, and no one would explain why, the teachers decided to keep them all in after school for detention. The children could all explain the reason for their tardiness to their parents! 

Carolyn was at the Everetts having tea with Nanny when Nanny suddenly froze, her cup midway to her lips. "What is it?" Carolyn asked, almost frightened by the look on Nanny's face. Was it anger, or could that really be pain she saw in Nanny's eyes? 

"Oh, dear," Nanny said softly, and she bit her lip as she put the cup carefully down. Then she looked at Carolyn and tried to smile. "I'm afraid there has been some talk around Schooner Bay which has caused trouble at the school." Before Carolyn could say anything, Nanny looked around. "Just a minute, it's the Professor ..." 

The phone rang and Nanny got up and answered it. Her voice was subdued, very different from her usual bubbly tone. Carolyn sat still, feeling tension and not knowing the cause of it. Then she realized the Captain was in the room. She looked around and spotted him behind her, his face grim. 

"Captain," she acknowledged him quietly. "I don't suppose you want to tell me right away what this is all about?" 

"No, my dear, I do not believe I do." was his firm response. 

"I didn't think so." Then Carolyn turned back as Nanny returned to the kitchen and sat down, staring at her teacup. 

"Nanny?" 

"I'm sorry, Carolyn." Nanny's smile was weak and forced. "There's suddenly a lot going on. It's ... rather more than I bargained for just three days after my wedding." Then her smile brightened a little. "Still, you DO know how I feel, don't you? After all, you eloped, so had many rumours to deal with as well!" 

"Well, yes, actually ..." Carolyn said slowly. Rumours? Oh yes, she and Bobby had had to deal with many rumours after their elopement! Notably that she was pregnant, which was not true. But how had Nanny known that? It had been so many years ago, and she had never mentioned it since. Were the people of Schooner Bay circulating such rumours about Nanny and the Professor? To be perfectly honest, she wouldn't put it past them ... 

"I just didn't expect to be going back to California so soon ... it, well, it will seem as if what people are saying is true ..." Nanny sighed. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Oh, I shouldn't be stealing the Professor's thunder. He's so proud of his news ... He'll be here in a minute. See, the car is just leaving town now!" Nanny jumped up. 

"I should be going ..." Carolyn stood up quickly. 

"The Professor is bringing all the children here, Mrs. Muir," the Captain intervened. "I think it best you wait." 

"What is going on?" Carolyn beseeched them. Nanny and the Captain exchanged glances, then the sounds of the car were heard, and the car doors slamming. The kitchen door opened, and the children filed silently in, followed by a rather stern-looking Professor. 

Carolyn took in the scruffy appearance of all the children, and the black eyes sported by both Hal and Candy. She sighed, and sat down again at the table, her chin on her hand. 

"I believe they were all fighting, my dear." the Captain whispered in her ear. 

"Not each other, I hope," was her faint reply. 

For a moment no one spoke, then Nanny moved over to young Hal who was staring at the floor. "Thank you for standing up for me." she said, simply. 

Hal raised his head sharply and stared at her in disbelief. "Who told you?" 

The Professor, the children and Carolyn all looked at Nanny, but she was looking at Candy. "And Candy, it was nice of you to help, although no one approves of fighting." 

"I know," Candy sighed. "Especially GIRLS." 

Carolyn, although she had no idea how Nanny had known the reason for the fight, now had an idea what had happened. "It's not just girls fighting that's not right, Candy." she said gently to her daughter. "But knowing you, if Hal had been defending someone and you were anywhere in the vicinity, you'd be right in there, too. You have a strong sense of justice." 

"I do?" Candy sounded surprised, and she straightened up as a smile began to cross her face. "Yeah, I guess I do." 

"They shouldn't have been teasing Butch and Prudence." Hal muttered. "And saying all those lies." 

"No," Nanny agreed, "but they WERE merely repeating what their parents are thinking and saying. I suppose we can't be too hard on them." Her eyes were filled with pain as she looked straight ahead. "I just don't understand why ..." she murmured, as if to herself. 

"Nanny?" Prudence asked, almost tearfully, "Is this the bad luck Mr. Feathers told us would happen because Daddy saw you in your wedding dress before the wedding?" 

"No, of course not, Prudence!" Nanny tried to smile. 

"That's when she was going to marry Mr. Feathers," Hal informed his sister. "That doesn't count. Dad didn't see her when she was wearing it for HIM until the wedding." 

Prudence was suddenly throwing her arms around Nanny's waist. "You WON'T be nasty to us, will you, Nanny? You love us like we love you!" 

"Oh, darling, yes, of COURSE I love you, and I certainly hope I won't be nasty!" Nanny knelt down and returned Prudence's hug, kissing her cheek. 

"And you won't get fat 'n ugly either, will you? Or love the new baby more than us?" 

"Prudence!" Hal and Butch reacted to that. "You weren't supposed to tell her that!" 

Carolyn smothered a gasp. So THAT is what the fight had been about! Small town rumours were certainly terrible things. She wanted to take her children and slip out the door, but was afraid to move. The Professor's face tightened into a mask of anger and he clenched his fists at his side. 

"Professor, please. Prudence, Butch, Hal, there is no new baby." Nanny's voice was quiet. 

"But they SAID ..." Prudence began. 

"I did not marry your father because I was having a baby." Nanny said. "I married him because I love him, and I love you all." 

"We love you, too, Nanny, and I TOLD those kids you weren't like that!" Butch declared. "But why are people saying that? Even Claymore ..." 

"THAT MEDDLING BUSYBODY WAS BABBLING?" the Captain roared. "I'LL NAIL HIS SORRY HIDE TO THE MIZZENMAST!" 

Butch jumped, and stammered, "Well, well, th-that's what B-Billy said!" 

The Professor stared at Butch after shooting a puzzled glance around the room, "Billy said? I thought you said Claymore! Butch, you've gone white! What's the matter?" 

"I'm sorry, lad. Don't worry. Your father can neither see nor hear me, so it tends to get a little confusing." the Captain spoke quickly. 

"Nothing." Butch said to his Dad. 

"Yeah, the Captain just yelled, but it wasn't at him." Jonathan said, nudging Butch to show his support. 

"The Captain? Yelled? I thought I heard something ..." the Professor looked from Butch to Jonathan, then to Nanny, then to Carolyn. No one met his eyes. 

"Loud wind." Hal said. "Thunder, maybe. NOT a ghost. There's no such thing as ghosts. I'm going to clean up. Come on, Butch and Prudence. You need it too." The three children left the room. 

"I am NOT loud wind." the Captain announced in a disgusted voice. 

Carolyn glared at him, motioning for him to leave. Then she realized that the Professor was looking at her, then in the direction of her glare. "Candy, Jonathan, we'd better be on our way, too." 

"We'll see you later, Carolyn, if that's all right." Nanny said. "Once the children are in bed. We'd like to talk with you and Martha. That IS all right, isn't it, Professor?" 

He scratched his head, wondering if he was now seeing things in his own home, not just Gull Cottage. He could have sworn someone or something had stood in the kitchen and spoken in thunderous tones! Could it possibly be Carolyn's ghost? Now, why did he word it like that? There were no ghosts, only myths and legends, and even if he set logic aside for a moment and thought there might be a ghost haunting Gull Cottage, it would certainly not be CAROLYN'S! She was much too practical to believe in silly tales like that ... wasn't she? Then Nanny was beside him, her hand on his arm, her voice sympathetic when she murmured, "It has been a most trying day, Professor, but really, you must keep an open mind." 

"An open mind," he repeated numbly. "Children fighting, people talking, ghosts in our kitchen ..." 

Later that evening, he sat in the living room of Gull Cottage with Carolyn while Nanny and Martha busied themselves in the kitchen. He looked up at the portrait of Captain Gregg, then at Carolyn, then back to the fireplace. Frozen in place, he clearly saw Captain Gregg leaning on the mantle. The Captain winked at him, and the Professor jumped. 

"C ... Captain Gregg?" he stammered. 

Carolyn's eyes narrowed and she followed his gaze. Sure enough, there stood the Captain underneath his portrait. Carolyn frowned at him. "Captain!" she hissed. 

"We meet at last, Professor Everett," the Captain said smoothly, bowing slightly. 

"Jonathan keeps talking about you ... and Claymore SWORE you were here, but, well, you know Claymore..." the Professor couldn't take his eyes off the spirit. If all his instincts were correct, and he was no longer sure about ANYTHING!, this was who had stolen Carolyn's heart. He struggled to keep an open mind, as Nanny had advised him. 

"Professor ..." Carolyn began, but the men ignored her. 

"Indeed I do know that blasted barnacle." the Captain said grimly. "To my eternal regret!" 

"Yes. I believe he's your great-nephew? So he says, that is." the Professor prodded, wanting to see if the rumours that the ghost 'had it in' for Claymore were correct. 

"Confound it, WHY must everyone assume that simply having the same name necessarily means that I am related to that spineless, penny-pinching, mewling jellyfish?" the Captain thundered. "It is a COMPLETE reflection on me! It is certainly a long descent from greatness into the dust to talk of him being a descendant of mine! Ah ha! THAT must be why he promotes that myth!" He looked smug as he added, "Because of me, in Schooner Bay he is granted a certain ... nobility, as it were." 

"Don't you think you're going a little far, Captain?" Carolyn said dryly. "Even for you, that's pushing the envelope. NOBILITY?" 

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Muir?" the Captain sounded incredulous. "As I told you before, I AM Schooner Bay." he said grandly. 

"And as I corrected you before, you WERE Schooner Bay." she retorted. 

The Professor merely looked from one to another, astounded at their repartee. "You ARE real!" he said at last. "I couldn't have possibly made up an exchange like that!" 

The Captain vanished with a low growl. Nanny came in at that moment with the tea tray, followed by Martha with a plate of cookies. Nanny handed Carolyn a cup, then the Professor, then said brightly, "So you've finally met the Captain, Professor! You know, you two are rather alike." 

Looking rather taken aback, the Professor finally said, "Alike? How? And by the way, I didn't know you were listening to our conversation." 

"What conversation?" Martha asked blankly. "You met the Captain?" 

"YOU know about him, too?" the Professor looked at her. 

"Professor, I suspected he was here for over a year before I finally admitted to myself that he really WAS haunting Gull Cottage." Martha grimaced. 

"Martha! Over a year? You never said that before!" Carolyn was surprised. 

"Well, neither did you say anything! I didn't want to be the one to say something first! You always had a reasonable explanation for the strange happenings ..." 

"Not always," Carolyn murmured, remembering some of the questionable interpretations she had stammered out when pressed. 

"And what do you mean, I'm like him, Nanny?" the Professor turned to his fiance. "How do YOU know about him? Wait, don't tell me. I suppose you see him?" 

"Of course." she said matter-of-factly. "Cookie, Professor?" 

"No, blast it, I want a straight answer for once!" the Professor scowled at her. "How long have you been able to see him?" Then he looked mildly surprised at his words, the expression 'blast it' not being a usual expletive for him. 

"From the beginning, of course." Perplexed, Nanny looked at the three incredulous faces before her. "That first day on the beach, I knew he was watching us through his telescope, then he just had to come for a closer look ..." 

"Really?" Carolyn and Martha spoke simultaneously. 

"Well, I didn't actually to come here to talk about a ghost, fascinating though the subject might be. And since he's gone for the moment, I think ..." the Professor sipped his tea, then took a deep breath. "I've been offered a promotion in California, Carolyn, and I'm going to take it. It means we have to be back in California by the beginning of next week." 

"WHAT?" Carolyn's cup clattered back onto the saucer, and she would have dropped both had the Captain suddenly not been there catching it for her. "Th-thank you, Captain." she said absently. 

Placing it on the coffee table, the Captain straightened slowly, his eyes on the Professor. "So," he said at last. "You are taking Phoebe away again." 

Now the Professor's eyes narrowed. "Phoebe?" 

The Captain's grim face relaxed slightly. "Unlike you, I did not grow accustomed to calling her Nanny before trying to switch to her first name. You may relax, sir, Phoebe and I are friends." 

"Ah." the Professor did not relax. He was not at all sure he liked the inference in the Captain's voice. "She ASKED me to call her Nanny in the beginning, so I was just doing as I was asked. Everyone calls her Nanny! It's just taking some time now for the two of us to use each other's first name when we're with others." he said defensively. 

"Do you realize how ridiculous the two of you are being?" Nanny demanded. "Professor ... H-Hal, you know I love you!" She stumbled over his nickname, then continued, "Captain Gregg and I are very good friends ... as you and Carolyn are!" 

The men eyed each other again, taking each other's measure. Martha rolled her eyes. "I thought it bad enough when Ed and Cleveland were fighting over me! But to have two idiots, both married to women they love who also love them ..." she shook her head. "Well, I'll just say congratulations on your job, Professor, and I'll miss you a great deal, but I'll miss Nanny more!" 

Even as the Professor looked at Carolyn then the Captain and mouthed the word, "married?" and the Captain grumbled, "idiots?" under his breath, Martha was standing up and giving Nanny a quick hug. "I'm going to bed," she announced. "You four can sort yourselves out without my help. I'm sure we'll be seeing lots of you for the next week, anyway, and of course I'll do all I can to help pack. I DO wish you weren't going, but I suppose I can see why you have to, or think you have to go ... Good night." 

"I'll do up the dishes, Martha." Carolyn said. "Good night." She looked at Nanny, who smiled slightly. 

"Yes, Carolyn, we've told the children." Nanny said. 

Wondering yet again how Nanny appeared to read her mind, Carolyn murmured, "Candy and Jonathan told me about what happened at school today." 

"Short of staying here long enough to dispel the rumours, I can't see we can do anything about it," Nanny sighed. "And the Professor is really quite anxious to accept this job offer." 

"What is the job, Hal?" Carolyn turned to him. 

The Professor almost jumped, and his eyes came up from her left hand, where he had been eying the new ring on her finger. "Academic Dean for the State University for a couple of years, while being groomed to step into the position of President." 

"That's wonderful!" Carolyn said warmly. Then her face fell. "But you really have to go so soon?" 

"I'm afraid so." Then the Professor cleared his throat and looked again at the Captain who was rocking on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back. "Although I'm beginning to wonder what ELSE I have missed in the seven months I've been here." 

"You only see me now because I wish it." the Captain said shortly. "You were not willing to accept my presence before. You have Phoebe's influence on you to thank for your clear-sightedness now." 

The Professor took his wife's hand in his, then his arm went around her and he hugged her. She leaned into him, smiling up at him, then she looked at the Captain. "Thank you, Captain. I so wanted the Professor to meet you before we left." 

The Captain, watching them together with bleak eyes, nodded, and turned to Carolyn. As she met his glance, she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. How nice it would be to be able to hug in public, to touch and to be recognized as a couple by everyone, rumours notwithstanding! 

"He gave you away, didn't he?" the Professor suddenly said. "When I thought that whoever you had asked had turned you down? Instead, I just couldn't see him clearly. But I THOUGHT I saw something ..." 

"Phoebe's influence," was the Captain's gruff retort. "And I didn't give her away, I just walked in with her." 

The Professor cleared his throat. "Umm, I know it's none of my business, but I must confess I've been wondering ..." 

Nanny chuckled and patted his cheek. "Yes, it was a double wedding. They said their vows with us. Of course, Butch was the only one of our family to see the Captain ..." 

"Butch? You mean, this afternoon ...?" 

"Yes, blast it, I was in your house!" the Captain growled. "The young lad has been able to see me for over a month now." 

"Butch? So you're married, Carolyn? But are you ... how can you ...?" the Professor fumbled for words. His face reddened, and he looked helplessly at his wife, unable to look at either Carolyn or the Captain. 

"Hal," Nanny said softly, "You know I've always said that the impossible can happen if you have a little bit of faith and a lot of love. Do you really need to know more than that?" 

"He does NOT!" the Captain scowled at him. "Now, you have given your news, and it is late. You can shove off now!" 

"Captain!" Carolyn stared at him. "You are being very rude!" 

"You know I do not like someone denying me in my own home!" the Captain snarled, "and that is precisely what he is trying to do! Good night, Madam!" and he disappeared with a crack of thunder. 

"Hal, Nanny, I'm sorry ..." Carolyn began. 

"No need to apologize, Carolyn. I DO think we should head home, though. There have been a number of shocks for everyone today ..." Nanny said, standing up. 

The Professor got to his feet as well, a dazed look still on his face. 

"Congratulations again, Hal," Carolyn said, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. She turned to Nanny and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you so much!" she whispered, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. 

"Don't start, Carolyn, or I will, too," Nanny tried to smile as she returned the warm hug, her eyes suspiciously bright as well. 

"It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't clear across the country!" Carolyn sighed. "And phone calls are so expensive." 

"Perhaps in another ten or twenty years a machine will be invented where we can type our messages and they will instantly be seen by the recipient no matter where in the world they are sent!" Nanny nodded emphatically. "Perhaps even a camera could be attached so we can SEE each other!" 

Carolyn laughed, "I don't think I'll hold my breath for something like THAT. The good old typewriter will have to change an awful lot before THAT will be possible!" 

"We'll see," Nanny smiled her mysterious smile, and the Professor looked at her sharply. Now she was predicting the future? 

"My dear, you are sounding more and more like your Aunt Henrietta!" he kissed his wife's forehead, grinning at her rather indignant face. "I believe it's time we went home." 

Nanny gave Carolyn another warm hug. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night!" 

On their way home, the Professor was still trying to come to grips with the fact that there really was a ghost in Gull Cottage. "I don't believe in ghosts!" he muttered. "It's sheer co-incidence, or something! No such a thing. How can Carolyn possibly be in love with ... with a GHOST? There's simply no scientific explanation for such phenomena!" 

"Nor is there for love, Hal," Nanny said softly, tightening her arm around his waist. Her use of his nickname, still rare on her lips, was very endearing. 

"You always manage to dance around answers, and never seem to speak in a straightforward manner! Why IS that, Phoebe? And please don't say again that you expect it's practice!" he frowned. 

Nanny smiled up at him. "Well then, I suppose it is an art, Hal ... one which I have been encouraged to develop to its fullest by my family." 

"An art ... or a way to conceal the truth?" Now his voice was petulant, and she chuckled. 

Changing the subject, Nanny said, "Remember how Schooner Bay had a surprise engagement party for us?" 

"How could I forget?" he sighed. "I suppose you're going to tell me they want a wedding party now? Well, I'm not going. After spreading such vile rumours around, how can they even THINK of ...?" 

"No, it's not Schooner Bay. Actually, your brothers are quite upset about having had to miss our wedding. They've ... well, they've talked with Fred at the university and his wife Alice, and even Mrs. Fowler, and all together they're planning a big party in California to celebrate our return ... and our wedding ... your new job ... and Ben's wedding ... and Bob's engagement ..." she punctuated her words with light kisses. 

"WHAT?" he pulled back and stared at her incredulously. 

"You heard me," she said innocently. "A big party in Cali ..." 

"BOB'S engagement? Just what was in that tea at Gull Cottage?" he demanded. "He said nothing to me!" 

"Oh, he doesn't know yet," Her voice was light. "It won't happen for another month. They don't expect us back before June, you know. It will be a surprise for all of them." 

"Our return to California or Bob getting engaged? Engaged! I didn't even know he was SEEING anyone! He's always been too wrapped up in his work!" 

Nanny smiled, her eyes mysterious in the moonlight. "He usually is. But she will be noticed, never you fear!" 

"She WILL? You mean, even BOB doesn't know yet?" 

"Hal, do you really want to know all the details? Right NOW?" her arm tightened around him, and her eyes turned alluring. 

The Professor promptly forgot about his job, his brothers, Schooner Bay rumours, the children fighting at school, everything except that he loved his wife more than he had ever thought possible ... It had been an incredible seven month sojourn in Maine, and he would be grateful for the rest of his life that he had taken the chance and come east to Schooner Bay. Had he stayed in California, he might NEVER have realized how much he loved Phoebe! 

"We're really gonna miss them, Mom," Candy said dolefully, staring down the road where Professor Everett's car, loaded to the hilt, had just disappeared. Arabella had already been shipped back to California along with most of the family's belongings. 

Carolyn put an arm around both of her children and hugged them. "Yes, we will," she said. "But we are extremely lucky they stayed the extra three months, don't you agree?" 

Martha wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Without them, Gull Cottage and Schooner Bay just won't seem the same place for a while." 

Looking up with a wobbly smile, Jonathan said, "Well, at least Mrs. Post and Mrs. Hassenhammer won't have any more excuses to have a party here again," 

"Gregory Post said his Mom said it was time Mom had the PTA meeting here again," Candy murmured. 

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" roared the Captain, appearing in front of the little group with his hands on his hips, glaring at Carolyn ferociously. 

"If necessary," muttered Martha, then added, "Come on, kids, let's have some cookies and hot chocolate. The air has suddenly cooled down out here!" She left, the two children scampering along with her. 

The Captain looked over at Carolyn and his voice softened somewhat. "My dear, you may rest assured that you will be keeping in touch," His rich, melodious voice comforted her as much as the words he spoke. "Phoebe has said she will write. You are a writer. There are telephones. On occasion, there might even be an opportunity for you all to fly to California for a vacation." 

"I suppose," Carolyn agreed, "but that won't be quite the same, without you." 

"Nothing is," he said smugly. 

Carolyn's smile spread across her face. "You, sir, have a rather large ego." 

He bowed politely. "To match my magnificent personality, my dear." 

Laughing, the two turned and went back into their home, secure in their love for each other. With the Captain at her side for the rest of her life, Carolyn knew she would weather all the storms along the way, and somehow she knew that Nanny was right, the two families would keep in touch. They were friends forever. The Captain certainly knew the meaning of forever, and she suspected that somehow, in some mysterious way, Nanny knew it too. 

THE END 


End file.
